Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The Tamers are forced to battle the legendary Dracula back home, where he has followed them to! But, can they truly defeat him, especially after he's learned how to use the combined attacks of Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon? Rukato, LeeJuri in this!
1. Prologue: Plans for Vacation

Me: Here it is-my latest Rukato/LeeJuri story! I don't own Digimon! 

Takato: Now can you tell us what this is about? I've been going crazy all week! 

Me: Okay-the basic plotline is this: you guys end up meeting Dracula! (laughs evilly) 

Takato: (jaw drops) Are we talking about the same Dracula? You know-vampire, hunts by night, hard to kill, can only be beaten by sunlight, stake through the heart, decapitated head, holy water, etc.? 

Me: Yeah. 

Takato: Are you kidding?! 

Rika: (yanks script out of my hand; starts reading it) Doesn't look like he's kidding, Takato. 

Takato: Aw, nuts! 

Me: What do you have to be scared of? You took on the D-Reaper and won! 

Takato: Yeah-barely! I barely won! 

Me: The point is that this gives you guys a chance to broaden your horizons, and it gives your Digimon a chance to fight other beings other than evil Digimon. 

Takato: (sighs) I hope your right. 

Rika: At least this chapter doesn't have anything bad happen to you. (turns toward Takato and kisses him gently) 

Me: Of course not! The dangerous stuff doesn't happen until much later. Before I go, this takes place after the Tamers have beaten D-Reaper. And, even though Leomon is in it, this doesn't exactly pick up from where "The Lost Tamer" left off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Prologue-Plans for Vacation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" -Rika Nonaka, "When is a Mon Justimon?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three months had passed since the Digimon Tamers had defeated the entity known as the D-Reaper, and two more months had passed since their partners had been returned to them in full. Now that the Tamers were enjoying summer vacation, only one thought came to mind: 

"I don't wanna spend it here! If I have to spend summer break at home, I'll go bonkers!" Kazu complained to the others back at Guilmon's home on a hot, balmy afternoon. 

"Bonkers!" Guardromon repeated calmly, and to prove his point, Kazu eyed his partner with a cock-eyed look and insisted, "See what I mean?!" 

"It's not as if we can just go traveling the world for a few months." Rika said from Takato's left, her hand clasped tightly in his. 

"We did while we were in the Digital World, and that seemed longer." 

Rika whacked Takato upside the head, irritated with his response. "You're supposed to back me up, Gogglehead, not change the subject!" 

"That wasn't changing the subject-I was just comparing how this situation seemed similar to that one." 

"The point is-" Leomon's voice boomed over their argument, causing the others to turn toward the Champion Digimon. "-you all deserve a break after what happened concerning the D-Reaper, and going on a vacation sounds like what you need to calm your nerves." 

"What about you, Leomon?" Jeri asked. "Don't you guys need to relax, too?" 

"Wild Digimon could appear while you are gone, and we might be needed to protect Shinjuku in the meantime." Renamon said. 

"I don't think so!" Impmon retorted. "I'm just as strong as any of you in here, so you all go with your partners, and I'll guard the fort while keeping an eye on Ai and Mako." 

"Can't argue with that one, can you Renamon?" Terriermon asked cynically. 

"Yay!" Susie hugged Lopmon so tightly, Terriermon feared she would burst from the pressure being put on her body. "I get to go with Henwy and his fwiends on vacation! Won't that be fun, Lopmon?" 

"Yeah..." Lopmon gasped out. "...peachy." 

"Hold on, Susie." Henry objected, always one to look out for his sister's well-being. "I don't think mom and dad would agree with you coming along with us. Besides, with Ai and Mako not going along, there wouldn't be anyone around your age for you to be with." 

"But I'd have Lopmon and Tewwiermon to be with me." Susie protested. 

"HOLD IT!" Takato yelled heatedly, stopping the fight only seconds before it would've started. "We haven't even told our parents about this idea, and we're already making flight plans?" 

"Takato has a point." Kenta agreed. "I think we all have to tell our parents about this idea first." 

"After what we've gone through with saving the Real World and the Digital World, I'm sure they'll let us go with no questions asked." Takato added.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Absolutely not!" 

Takato and Rika sweatdropped at Mrs. Matsuki's objection to the idea of the two of them and the other Tamers going off on a vacation during a Matsuki/Nonaka dinner. Since Takato had made the courageous/foolish notion of proposing to Rika-courageous in Takato's father's eyes; foolish in his mother's-the two families had come around to the idea of it eventually happening and as part of the parents paying for this entire thing, they had to attend combined dinners-basically, when one family had time to eat at the other's household. 

"But why not?" Takato whined, feeling Rika's hand massaging his shoulder. "It's already been two weeks since school ended, and we're all going crazy! If we had to spend another week at home, we'd probably go back to the Digital World, look for a Digimon and beg him to start a fight with us!" 

"I almost did that last week." Rika whispered under her breath. 

"Really? And you didn't think about coming to get me?" 

"What's Takatomon talking about?" Guilmon asked innocently. 

Raising an eyebrow upward, Renamon replied, "They're discussing whether or not Rika and Takato can go on vacation on such short notice." 

"Why wouldn't they?" Calumon asked through a mouthful of Guilmon bread. 

"Obviously, their parents are worried that something dangerous would happen to them if they ventured on their own again." 

"Didn't we prove ourselves when we fought against the D-Reaper and saved the city as well as the world?" Takato insisted. 

"That was completely different!" 

"But it's not different at all!" 

Before Takato could've continued on his tirade, Rika pulled him away toward a corner, facing away from their parents. 

"Gogglehead, let's try it your way for once." 

"My way? I didn't know I had a way." 

Sighing deeply, Rika raised an eyebrow at Takato before continuing. "We compromise. They agree to let us go on vacation with the others, and when we come back, we'll do whatever they want for..." 

"A day? Two days? A week?" 

"A month. Trust me; I know how parents work." 

Takato facefaulted in shock. "'A month?' Rika, are you serious? I wouldn't have anytime to spend with you at all!" 

"That's what this vacation's for!" Rika hissed under her breath. "Now, do you want to go on vacation, or not?" 

Takato groaned as he imagined that his parents would have him making bread shaped like Guilmon's head the second he walked in the door. "Okay! We'll compromise." 

"Glad you're starting to see things my way."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Henry and Jeri had to endure some of what Takato and Rika was going through, but at least Henry hadn't proposed to Jeri-not yet, anyway. 

"Dad? There's something I've got to tell you." Henry said, a worried look in his eyes. Turning toward his son, Janyuu noted the tension that seemed to float around the room. 

"Don't tell me-Jeri's pregnant, right?" 

Henry blushed heavily and sweatdropped at the same time. "No, Dad! That's not it at all." 

"Although, that came reaaaaal close to coming true last week-" Terriermon began, but Henry picked him up and covered his mouth. 

"If you finish that sentence, Terriermon, I'll let Susie dress you up as 'Princess Pretty Pants' for the entire trip!" Henry cautioned, a finger swishing back and forth. His eyes bugging out, Terriermon agreed to the terms. 

"Anyway..." Henry smiled while putting Terriermon back down. "...my friends and I really want to do something worthwhile for the summer, and we all agreed that going on a vacation would do us some good. Not to the Digital World, but somewhere you guys could reach us. We don't know where to go yet, but Takato suggested we clear it up with you first, right, Jeri?" 

Turning to see Henry waving at him, Jeri nodded and blushed before heading off to find Leomon. 

"And, Susie really wants to go with us. I told her it probably wouldn't be a good idea, but-" 

"After you've just saved the world from total destruction, I see no problem in it! I'll discuss this with your mother and Jeri's father and stepmother, and I'll call your friends' parents and let them know as well. I assume the Digimon are going to go with you?" 

"Yeah. There's no way we're staying here-we'd lose our minds! If we wanted to do that, we would've stayed in the Digital World." Terriermon noted. 

"Then it's settled. Honey, can we talk?" 

Henry sighed in relief as he collapsed onto the ground as Jeri, Leomon, Susie and Lopmon entered in. 

"Well, Henwy? Can I go?" 

"What did he say?" Jeri asked curiously. 

"He has to talk about it with my mom and your dad and stepmother, as well as make some calls to Takato's parents, Rika's mother, etc, but other than that, we can go." 

"YAY!" Susie cheered happily while squeezing Lopmon and Terriermon tightly. 

"Henry, get me outta here!" Terriermon pleaded, his voice muffled under Susie's grip. 

"There's only one problem." Jeri said while helping Henry up. 

"What's that?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where would you all go on vacation?" 

"Oh! Uh..." Takato suddenly realized that they hadn't figured out where they would be going for vacation yet, so he just blurted out the name of a city without even thinking. "Transylvania!" 

"Isn't that in Romania?" Mrs. Nonaka asked, waiting until the time was right to ask questions. 

"Yeah, it is!" Rika agreed, grabbing Takato's hand and gripping it until she heard his squeak of pain. "So, if you let us go on vacation with the others-Renamon, Guilmon and, even Calumon included-we'll help out around here, with the models for a month when we come back!" 

Mr. Matsuki focused his gaze on Takato and Rika, who both had stood up and had hopeful looks in their eyes. "I'm probably going to have to help out with whatever you two will be doing when you come back, so you've got a deal." 

Both Takato and Rika dropped back into their seats in relief, pleased that they would have time to relax and not worry about schoolwork and other things. 

"You won't have to worry about a thing." Renamon promised. "The three of us-" Looking back down at Calumon, who was eating up another portion of Guilmon bread, Renamon corrected herself and said, "The two of us will make sure no harm will come to them while we're in Transylvania." 

"Mmm-hmm. Just make sure to pack lots of Guilmon bread!" Guilmon added. 

"Takato, can I talk with you-outside?" Rika asked sweetly, keeping a firm grip on his hand. 

"Actually, Rika, I'm still eating, but-ow! Okay, okay! We'll be outside." Takato noted meekly while he tried to regain feeling in his hand moments later. 

"Are you serious? 'Transylvania?' Who would be crazy enough to go there for a vacation?" 

"It was all I could think of, okay? Besides, I didn't hear you come up with any ideas!" Takato responded impatiently. 

"What about Hawaii? Florida? The Sahara Desert? Any place is better than Transylvania!" 

"The Sahara Desert?" 

Rika blushed at the comment Takato had just made. "Okay, so I wasn't thinking that clearly, either. I guess we'd better get packed and ready for Transylvania." 

"You mean tomorrow morning, right?" 

"If we're going to leave tomorrow, I really don't think our parents are going to let us wait until then to pack our stuff." came the response. 

"Got it. Point taken."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Speaking of Transylvania, night had fallen over on that part of the globe, and two people had wandered into the remains of an old, abandoned castle. (A/N: We'll call them treasure hunters) 

"Are you sure there's treasure in this place?" 

"Positive. Now, you look over there, and I'll look over here." 

Separating, the first treasure hunter looked around with a tone of fear in his eyes. Minutes later, he stumbled across an old coffin. 

"Hey! I found something!" 

"Well, then, let's open it up!" 

The two treasure hunters grunted as they opened it up with some crowbars and inside of it was... 

"You gotta be kidding me!" 

...a skeleton with a cape draped around him. 

"Nice job!" 

"How was I supposed to know it was empty?" 

The two of them had been so busy arguing, they hadn't noticed how the skeleton was furbishing new skin, hair, teeth, red eyes and some fangs. 

"Actually, it wasn't as empty as you made it out to be. And now, I'm famished. Dinner, anyone?" 

The two of them only had time to scream until they were completely drained of blood. 

Oh, boy! The Tamers haven't even started to head toward Transylvania, and trouble's already brewing. Are they gonna be able to stop this legendary vampire? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. Chapter I: Trip to Transylvania

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon! Whew-after rewatching "The D-Reaper's Disguise" again, I feel... 

Takato: Powered up? 

Rika: Ready and willing to join the cause? 

Henry: Invigorated? 

Me: Just about all of those things-hey, what's Henry doing here? 

Henry: Sorry about creeping in here uninvited-just wanted to see where Terriermon went to. 

Me: Haven't seen that lop-eared rabbit of yours since he wanted asylum from Susie's rampage. 

Henry: If you lived with her, you'd know why he wants to stay hidden. 

Me: Trust me-I don't have to live with her to know. 

Rika: So says the writer's block-induced author. 

Me: (irritated) Hey!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter I-Trip to Transylvania   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Digimon and Humans-both of them working together in harmony..." -Yamaki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After five months of utter insanity and catching up on schoolwork following the D-Reaper saga, the Tamers finally get to go on summer vacation! Problem was that everyone was going nuts-or would, if Leomon hadn't suggested that the team go on vacation for a while to calm their nerves after everything that happened. After watching Takato's mom freak on the two of them, Rika came up with a compromise-if she and Takato got to go on vacation with the others, then they would do whatever their parents wanted them to when they got back. Surprisingly enough, they agreed, and so did Henry's father. Now, thanks to Takato's 'brilliant idea,' the Tamers have to go to Transylvania for a significant number of weeks! It probably would've worked out fine, if two people hadn't awoken a dangerous-and seemingly familiar-vampire while inside a castle! Will the Tamers be caught unaware of this new threat?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Transylvania Alps, a few hours or so from Transylvania itself, by flight. Amidst those Alps was an old castle, and the one person who resided in that castle wasn't alive, but was one of the undead. At this time of day, it was mid-afternoon, but the being could walk out in the sunlight, as long as he didn't come into direct contact with the sun itself. 

"A great power comes towards Transylvania this day, and I shall prepare myself for their arrival..." The vampire, known only by legends as the infamous Dracula, dumped the bodies of the two insignificant treasure hunters down into the snowy parts of the Alps and quickly retreated inside his castle to rest, and to replenish his energy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato breathed heavily, then let out a gasp of indignation as he found himself floating once again, but this time, it wasn't at the place he once called home, but in a different place entirely! 

"What-what's going on?" Takato stammered as he found himself in his clothes, save for his goggles. A second later, he heard some voices and he looked down-and what he saw almost caused him to wretch: 

"If you're planning on ruling over all of Transylvania, you'll have to do it over my dead body! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Takato saw himself racing forward, clutching his golden D-Power tightly in his hands, with Guilmon by his side and the triangle on Calumon's head glowing. 

"Takato, wait!" Rika cried out. 

"You can't take him on alone!" Henry added. 

Laughing evilly, the vampire bared his fangs and flew forward, ready to feast once again! 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon for the first time in five months. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Holy Knight Digimon roared defiantly as he flew upward, poised to take on the enemy, regardless of what would happen to him within the next few seconds...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato? Takato, wake up!" 

Gasping loudly, Takato broke free from his nightmarish dream as he found himself gazing into Rika's violet eyes. Unconsciously, he felt himself blush. 

"Don't tell me you ended up joining me in bed, Rika." 

Blushing herself, Rika playfully whacked her boyfriend on the side of the head. 

"Very funny, Gogglehead." 

"What else would you have me think, since it is morning and you are next to me?" 

"I just came in here to let you know that it's almost time to go, so get dressed-" Seeing what Takato was wearing at that instant, (A/N: Imagine those pajamas Takato's mother described in "The Messenger.") Rika started giggling. The blush on Takato's face turned even redder. 

"What, what is it?!" 

"You're kidding me? You wear...these to bed?" Rika's giggles turned into tiny bursts of laughter that irritated Takato to no end, until he figured out a surefire plan to get rid of his girlfriend. 

"That's it!" Rika's laughter grew as Takato started hitting her with one of his pillows. "Get out of my room-at least until I've changed into something decent!" 

"Like what-an astronaut suit?" 

"Rika!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, Chumly! The plane's not gonna wait forever for us to get onboard and sneak our Digimon!" Kazu yelled out impatiently. 

"Give him a break, Kazu. His parents are doing what ours just did-giving him, Rika, Henry and the rest a fond farewell." Ryo noted calmly while trying to calm Cyberdramon down enough so he would deDigivolve into Monodramon. 

"Yeah, but does his mother have to give the Digimon Queen explicit rules, and vice versa when Takato's gotta hang onto every word Rika's mother says?" 

"True. They were lucky they got to say goodbye to their own parents, as well."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato, recovered from his experience with Rika in his bedroom-both of them agreed never to talk about it again, until their wedding day-now had to endure a significant number of minutes listening to everything Mrs. Nonaka said. 

"Now, once you and Rika get on the plane, you can both sit by each other-make sure neither one of you don't go beyond kissing-be sure to find yourselves a decent rental apartment when you arrive at Transylvania and try to have a good time." 

Takato nodded numbly, only able to grasp onto a few choice words, such as "don't go beyond kissing." 

"Don't worry, ma'am..." Takato smiled lightly as he found himself pulled into a gentle hug by Rika's mother and grandmother. "...I promise that no matter what it takes, I will keep Rika safe from any harm."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now, remember-once you and Takato get on the plane, you can both sit by each other-make sure that the two of you don't go beyond kissing, mind you-be sure to find yourselves and your other friends a nice apartment to stay at while you're there and...keep my baby out of trouble." 

Rika smiled as she wiped away some tears that had started to cascade down her face. 

"Don't you worry-" Rika's smile broadened as Takato's parents pulled her into a gentle hug. "-I'll make sure that while we're there, Takato's safe and sound." 

"Hey! The announcer people just called our plane!" Kazu spat out impatiently. In shock, Takato and Rika pulled away and raced forward, taking notice that the Digimon and the other Tamers were already on the way toward the gate. 

"If we miss this plane, Takato-" Rika began as they started catching up to the others, "-you'll live to regret it!" 

"What?! Why me?" 

"You nearly cost us ten minutes by waking up late!" 

"What about you? If you hadn't started laughing at me-" 

"Less talking, more running!" Terriermon yelled out as Takato and Rika finally caught up with the others, barely able to head past them, Calumon leaping from Jeri's arms onto Rika's head. 

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it..." Takato chanted to himself as he managed to get ahead of the others and was successfully able to see the flight attendant...until he had a daydream that came out of nowhere!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato couldn't believe this had happened to him again! This time, he saw Gallantmon in battle, but looking severely beaten up and injured. He could only imagine how Rika must've felt! The evil vampire revealed his face at that second, and Takato felt like screaming! 

"And you thought you would be a match for me, in this form? Think again..." 

As Gallantmon deDigivolved into Takato and Guilmon, the vampire bared his fangs and leaned downward toward the Tamer's protruding neck, and...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aahhhh!" Takato gasped in amazement as he came to a stop, which was a completely foolish mistake, because Rika collided into him, Henry, Jeri and Susie collided into them, Kazu and Kenta collided into them, Ryo collided into them and with the exception of Calumon, the other Digimon collided into Ryo, which sent everyone down onto the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. 

"Takato, have you lost your mind?" Kazu yelped out. "We were seconds from the gate and you suddenly stop and fantasize your future! You couldn't have done that on the plane?" 

"I'm sure Takato had a good reason for stopping, Kazu." Jeri pointed out as the team was able to get themselves untangled within minutes. 

"Hopefully, he'll be able to talk to us about it onboard." Rika added while yanking Takato forward to the flight attendant. 

"Ow! Okay, Rika-let go!" 

Takato pulled away from Rika's hold as he held up two tickets and said, "We need...two-first-class seats?!" 

Whereas Takato's eyes widened to the size of plates, Rika stood there in shock. 

"Okay-you may get on board." 

"Yeah-thanks. Guys!" Takato yelled out. A second later, Guilmon and Renamon were about to head out to the plane when the same flight attendant stopped them. 

"I'm afraid they'll have to go to the cargo hold-" 

As his eyes dilated at that moment, Guilmon murmured, "Cargo holds and us Digimon never really mesh well together in situations like these." 

"We'll find some way to blend in." Renamon added while pushing Guilmon forward. 

"You see?" Takato laughed lightly as he and Rika headed after their partners, Calumon still on top of Rika's head. "They'll find a way to blend in. Thanks!" 

Minutes later, the other Tamers walked up, gave the flight attendant their tickets and went to the plane with their Digimon in tow. Minutes after that, nine people got off the plane and basically asked for a refund of their money. Don't bother to ask why-you already know why.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe Chumly and his Queen ended up getting first-class-and so did Henry and Jeri! How did those four-five if you add Susie-get that much money?!" Kazu was griping about that all the way to the plane. 

"Relax, Kazu." Kenta mumbled. "Their parents do have quite a bit more money than us." 

"No offense, guys, but if I hadn't gone AWOL with Cyberdramon a little over a year ago, I'd be up there right now with them." Ryo announced. 

"Well, since Takato did almost make us miss this little flight-twice-what say the three of us get a little bit of revenge, hmm?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noticing Henry, Jeri and Susie-who had Lopmon in her lap and Terriermon in the other seat-asleep, Takato was still feeling a bit nervous about the dream he'd had earlier and what had occurred in the airport. 

"Okay. What is it? You've been edgy ever since this morning, and the only time you relaxed was when we had...that quarrel in your room." This time, Rika didn't try to hide the fact that her cheeks had turned a significant color, but kept her voice at a minimum so that other passengers-or any other flight attendants-wouldn't be disturbed. 

"Well...I'm not sure if I should tell you about this, 'cause you once said that if I mentioned anything like that again, serious repercussions would happen-" 

Grinning slightly, Rika replied, "Gogglehead, I think my exact words were, 'you mention that dream again, I'll send you off to dreamland for good.' Emphasis on 'that.' Now, what's wrong?" 

Takato felt Rika's penetrating gaze locked onto his own brown, chocolate-like eyes and he found strength to speak. "It happened before you woke me up. I found myself in the air, and I looked down, and I saw us-you, myself, Henry, the Digimon and I think the others were there, too. But, we were facing something...something truly demonic, even more horrifying than Daemon. At that second, I found out that I could still Biomerge with Guilmon, even after all this time." 

Appearing at Rika's side at the same time Guilmon and Calumon entered in with a tray of food that was almost gone, Renamon inquired, "Was there anything else familiar about the creature?" 

"Let's see...he had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail like Rika's but not sticking up in the air, his eyes were an evil color of red-literally, his irises were the color of red! Anyway, all of a sudden, his mouth pulled back and fangs popped out of his mouth. His red eyes got even more redder than they'd been before, and if I'm right, this guy not only matched Gallantmon's power...he turned out to be even more powerful than him." 

Renamon's eyes narrowed at that second; Calumon hid on Guilmon's head and Guilmon had a confused look on his face. 

"Renamon, what is it?" Rika asked gently. "What's wrong?" 

Knowing what she knew already, this only made it harder for the Rookie Digimon to do what she had to do, but she did it anyway. "Nothing's wrong, Rika. It's just jet lag." 

"While you're on the plane? Don't you usually get that when your off the plane?" Takato asked grimly. 

"Usually. We'll be right back." 

"What do you mean we-whoa!" Guilmon's protest was interrupted as Renamon pulled him-and Calumon-away by his tail toward the back of the plane, even past Coach. 

"So, was that a dream of some sort, or what?" Rika asked while turning back to Takato. 

"I don't know! I thought our adventures were over and done with when we beat the D-Reaper and we had to leave our Digimon in the Digital World, but with this dream and that daydream..." 

Takato was struggling with his warring emotions, not wanting to show his tears openly to Rika, but at the same time, wanting her to understand what it was he was going through. 

"It's going to be okay." Rika insisted sweetly, cupping Takato's chin in her hand. "Trust me-if some demonic vamp or something shows up, we'll just show him the door, got it?" 

Nodding, Takato felt his cheeks heat up as he inched his way toward Rika's waiting lips, their eyes closed in anticipation as they drew closer, and closer, and closer, until... 

"Hey, Chumly-here's a little present for you!" 

"Let's not leave the Digimon Queen out of this!" 

Takato and Rika held their screams of anger to a minimum as Kazu and Ryo bombarded them with about two or four water balloons at that instant, effectively drenching them and ruining their romantic moment. 

Angered and borderlining near furiousness, Rika bolted out of her seat, but Takato, wet as he was, barely managed to hold her back. 

"Takato, let me go right now! I should've done this a loooong time ago, and I'm only sorry I didn't do it when we were in the Digital World!" 

"Rika, you can't! At least, not here. Didn't someone once say that 'revenge is a dish best served cold?" Takato said, a tiny sneer appearing on his face. Slowly, but surely, Rika's anger faded away, and a smile of her own appeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Was there a reason you took us away from the food and the cream puffs?" Calumon asked as Renamon finally let go of Guilmon's tail far at the back of the plane. 

"I didn't want to alarm Rika or the others about this, because I think I know precisely who Takato was describing." came the response. 

"Well, then, who was it?" 

Closing her eyes tightly, Renamon said calmly, "It was the legendary vampire, Dracula." 

A second later, Calumon was near tears as he worriedly scrambled up on top of Guilmon's back; the Virus-type still had that confused look on his face. 

"I'm going to assume you don't know who I mean, so the gist of it is this: Dracula isn't only a vampire dedicated to drinking people's blood-he knows about Digimon and the humans who help them, mainly us and the Tamers. No one knows how it happened-not even the Digimon Sovereigns know how, but Dracula knows about us. And he won't stop at anything, or anyone, until he finds what he wants." 

"And what does he want, Renamon?" 

"No one really knows."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We will be arriving in the country known as Transylvania within 20 minutes." 

Takato yawned from his position on his seat and got up to find out that Rika had found herself a pillow-technically, his stomach. She was already laying there peacefully, a content expression on her face. 

"Uh, Renamon?" Takato asked nervously, still a little on edge whenever the Rookie Digimon would appear out of nowhere. Once she did, Takato jumped slightly, but Rika didn't wake up. 

"Any chance you could get Rika up without having her kill me?" 

At least the Tamers have made it to Transylvania! The question is, will Takato's dreams come true once they finally come face-to-face with Dracula? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Chapter II: Destiny unravels at the Tran...

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. (grumbles bitterly) 

Rika: Whoa! You look like I would after a horrid day at school-which is pretty much every day! 

Me: Don't change the subject! I accidentally left one of my disks at the computer lab at school, and I don't know what happened to it. 

Terriermon: Momentai! All you gotta do is ask the people there if they've spotted a disk in one of their compartments. 

Me: I'd be really shocked right now, but I don't have the strength to do that. 

Takato: This is really upsetting him, even though he's focused on the upcoming chapter. He reminds me of you, Rika. 

Rika: Don't go there now, Takato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter II-Destiny unravels at the Transylvanian Alps   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Listen to them...the children of the night. What music they make!" -Dracula 

"If this doesn't work, we're sunk!" -Takato Matsuki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While the big, bad vampire is regaining his strength, the Tamers were planning to head out for Transylvania sometime in the morning-at least, they would've, if Takato hadn't overslept. But, he had good reason-he was conflicted by not only a dream of the team taking on Dracula, but a daydream of Gallantmon being defeated by him on the way to the plane! They were lucky they'd made it, and that the Digimon could come onboard. Once the plane took off, Takato described most of Dracula's features, which got Renamon thinking, Guilmon stumped and Calumon hiding. Now that the Tamers are actually at Transylvania, are they truly ready for what's about to come? I hope so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here we are, gang-the city of Transylvania!" Kazu exclaimed while trying to ignore Takato and Rika's heated glares. 

As he pulled out a guidebook, Henry noted, "You're a little off, Kazu. Transylvania isn't a city-it's a province that goes up to around...55,146 square kilometers, I think." (A/N: Thanks to Andy for that bit of info!) 

"Yeah, whatever. City, province-it's all the same, right?" 

Reminding herself that revenge would occur for Kazu later on, as well as Ryo, Rika eyed Takato with a cynical look. "Well, Gogglehead-you suggested we come here, so where are we sleeping at for the night?" 

Takato sweatdropped while pulling at his collar. He hadn't expected it to be night so quickly here, but he was lucky he'd remembered the words of wisdom both his mother and Rika's mother had given him-to be sure to find a nice apartment to stay at. 

"Uh, I'm sure they don't have apartments of any kind here, so I guess a hotel would have to do for now." 

"Figures-he says we get an apartment, but what are we stuck with? A roach hotel." 

"Terriermon!" 

"Just calling the shots like I see 'em." 

Takato sighed under his breath. 

"I hope Transylvania isn't all it's cracked up to be!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As midnight rapidly approached, the Prince of Darkness exited his castle, an evil smile stretched across his face. 

"They have arrived! The infamous 'heroes of Shinjuku' are here at last. I must be patient, for soon, they will come to me...but who's ever known a vampire to be patient, huh?" 

Chuckling lightly, Dracula focused on a particular spot far upward in the sky and closed his eyes briefly. A moment later, he reopened his eyes, which had taken on a blank stare. 

"Come to me, my worthy opponent...prove to me that you are a foe to be feared, or I will drain the blood out of the one who you have pledged yourself to...come to me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato didn't know much about female attributes-actually, he didn't know anything at all about them, except that one attribute was that one of them could kiss really good! That in itself didn't take away the redness in his cheeks or the feeling of foreboding that creeped inside his heart as he felt Rika's hand grasp his own next to the bed. 

"Not only would Rika's mom beat me senseless, but my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight for days, if not for the rest of my life! And, we can forget about the wedding-as far as they're concerned, it's probably canceled!" 

Beside him, Rika was silently fuming, if not embarrassed about this whole situation. Thanks to some "problems" with one of the rooms, she'd been forced to sleep with Takato and Guilmon in their room. The Digimon in question was napping away near Renamon and Calumon under the gaze of the full moon. Once again, the engaged couple struck a compromise: while Takato would sleep on top of the covers, Rika would sleep under the covers. Takato wasn't about to agree with that, but a warning that more than a black eye would come his way caused him to see the light. 

"Ryo probably took the last room just to spite me, to make sure I didn't try anything on him for what he and Kazu pulled on the plane, and to get me alone with Takato! As if that would make things right. Well, it's not like I don't mind it..." 

Rika blushed heavily as she came across some impure thoughts, but she snapped herself out of it as Takato let out a gasp of pain at that second. 

"Takato? Are you awake?" 

Looking into Takato's eyes, Rika didn't find any trace that he was awake, yet his eyes were open. The brown irises had a glassy, blank stare inside them as the Tamer rose to his feet, grabbed Guilmon by the tail, picked up his goggles, Digivice and Modify cards and left, ignoring Guilmon's pleas. 

"Takato, I was asleep! Why'd you have to wake me up, huh? I try not to wake you up when you're sleeping, don't I?" 

It occurred to Rika that Takato hadn't changed since they'd gotten off the plane. Turning her gaze at the clock, Rika saw that it was 11:45-15 minutes to midnight! Quickly changing as fast as she could, Rika went to wake Renamon up. 

"Renamon, get up! We've got a problem-a big one." 

As Calumon yawned loudly, Renamon was instantly alert. "What's wrong, Rika?" 

"Takato just got up, yanked Dinoboy out of the room like a sack of potatoes and left! And, when I looked into his eyes, they had this kind of starry-like gaze to them-" 

"He's got him!" Renamon interrupted, picking Rika up and preparing to leap out of the window. 

"Hey-wait for me!" Calumon yelled out as the Rookie Digimon leaped out into the night a second after Calumon's objection. 

"Ohhh...at least I can go tell someone what I know! Hey-Henry, Terriermon! We've got trouble on the horizon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you talking about, Renamon? Who's got him?" Rika asked irritably as she yanked out her shades and placed them over her eyes to avoid being blinded by the snow that had suddenly crept up out of nowhere. 

"Didn't you read any horror stories when you were younger, Rika? Have you ever heard of a legendary vampire who called himself Dracula?" 

While pulling out a Modify card, Rika replied, "Of course-everyone knows about the story of Dracula! But, that's just a legend, isn't it?" 

"If the city-province of Transylvania is real, what makes you think the legends behind it aren't real itself?" 

Rika narrowed her eyes at that instant as she swiped the card through the Digivice. 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"Talisman Spell!!" As a protective shield popped up around Rika and Taomon, the two of them instantly took to the skies, barely hearing Gargomon's protest. 

"Hey-hold up, you guys! We're in the room right next to you, and you don't even have the gall to tell us what's going on?" 

Extending her shield so that it would encompass Gargomon, Henry and Calumon as well as herself and Rika, Taomon once again took off. 

"To be brief, gigantic Energizer bunny-" 

"We already know-Dracula's real, he's captured our leader who's yanked Guilmon away by the tail, we've gotta go and save him." Gargomon interrupted, a grin on the Champion Digimon's face. 

"That's pretty much it." Rika agreed as they continued forward.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3:00 in the morning. It had taken a while for Takato to reach the Transylvanian Alps, probably because Guilmon continued to protest and plea with his partner, but eventually, they'd made it in one piece. 

"Ah, you have arrived at last. This is the legendary leader of the Tamers, the one who defeated the D-Reaper and conquered against the Devas within the Digital World." Snapping his fingers, Dracula watched as the glassy look in Takato's eyes faded to be replaced with a look of confusion. 

"Huh? What's going on? The last thing I remember was compromising something with Rika, and-waaaaaaa! You-it's-you're Dracula! You're real!" Takato stammered in surprise. 

"I'm flattered that you know so much about me, and in reality, this is only our first meeting. But, enough pleasantries. Let us engage in combat." 

"What?!" Takato struggled to clear his head and tried to figure out how he'd gotten there in the first place. 

"I'm not at the peak of my powers yet, otherwise, I would be able to read your mind. As it is, I can only glimpse inside certain aspects of a person's mind. To answer your question, I used mind control to bring you here, and you used your strength to drag your partner here." 

Getting up off the ground, Guilmon's eyes dilated as his viral side took over. "What right do you have to take over Takato's mind and drag him-and me-over here? To challenge you to a battle? We have twice the power you do, and we're not afraid of some old toothpick like you, right, Takatomon?" 

Takato laughed weakly while frantically waving his arms back and forth. "Ignore my friend-it's jet lag! Unlike other Digimon, I created him with crayon and paper, so he doesn't know anything about you." 

"Talisman of Light!!" 

"Gargo Lasers!! Get away from our friends!" 

Dracula roared in indignation as Taomon and Gargomon flew in, Rika, Henry and Calumon protected by Taomon's shield. 

"Okay, Henry-Takato's safe! It's time to go Ultimate!" 

"Can't argue with you there, Gargomon. Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to...RAPIDMON!!!" 

"You ready to taste some cold steel? Well, here's something even hotter. Rapid Fire!!" 

The Prince of Darkness grinned as he avoided Rapidmon's attack while leaping in the air and knocking Takato and Guilmon down! 

"Stay away from him!" Rika demanded angrily while pulling out another Modify card in her hand. 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" 

"Thousand Spells!!" The evil vampire roared in anger as he was driven backward in the snow at that instant while Rika ran over to help Takato up. 

"I'm fine, Rika. How'd you guys-?" 

"RAAAAAAA!!!" Dracula growled angrily as he leaped back into the air and punched Rapidmon to the ground, forcing him to deDigivolve back into Terriermon. 

"Ahhhhh!" Henry grunted in pain as he was nearly sent over the edge of the Alps! 

"NO!" Takato screamed as he gripped his Digivice tightly in his hand, ignoring the fact that it had started glowing brightly. 

"What do you want with me? You brought me here-what do you want?!" 

Eyeing the angered Takato, Dracula declared, "I want your power, the strength that flows through every Tamer. Once I claim you-all of you-as my own, I can begin my ultimate control over Transylvania." 

"Right. If you're planning on ruling over all of Transylvania, you'll have to do it over my dead body! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

As Takato raced forward with Guilmon by his side, he heard Rika and Henry's protests and faintly recalled that he'd heard all of this in his dream the previous night. 

"Takato, wait!" 

"You can't take him on alone!" 

With an evil smile, Dracula bared his fangs at that minute and launched himself toward Takato and Guilmon. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon for the first time in five months! 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Holy Knight Digimon eyed his opponent and rose his right arm into the sky; it instantly changed into a lance at the same time that his left arm changed into an emblazoned shield. 

"If you want to drain the blood out of us Tamers, you'll have to get past me!" Gallantmon growled in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. "Surrender now or I will be forced to destroy you!" 

"If you could do anything to stop me, you would've done so already. And now, the battle begins!" 

Gallantmon roared defiantly as he flew upward in the air toward Dracula, prepared to do whatever was necessary to save his friends from destruction! 

Talk about tension! Think Gallantmon has what it takes to stop Dracula by himself? The Tamers' first battle against the Dark Prince on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Chapter III: Takato's Failure

Me: I don't own Digimon! Whoo! 

Rika: Uh...what's up with you and this joyous attitude? 

Me: Oh, not much-except for the fact that not only did I find my disk at the computer lab-thanks to Frozen Phoenix, who expressed her concerns and some others I might have forgotten about-but I'm already up to the 3rd chapter of this story! 

Takato: Okay-last we left off, Guilmon and I Biomerged to form Gallantmon, and now we're about to take on one of the most dangerous vampires known throughout history. What's gonna happen now? 

Terriermon: Yeah-what are we truly up against? Is it MaloMyotismon or what? 

Henry: Terriermon! 

Me: For one thing, it's not Myotismon or any other Myotismon digivolution. For another, this first battle won't end the way you think it will. 

Takato: I have some concerns on how this chapter might end! 

Me: If it's because of that dream you had, nothing bad will happen...to you! 

Terriermon: Sure-get the rest of us all hyped up and worried over nothing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter III-Takato's Failure   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"All right-let's show this thing it can't push us around!" Henry Wong 

"Well, you know-anymore than it already has!" -Terriermon, "The D-Reaper's Disguise"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the Tamers arrived in the province of Transylvania, Takato decided it would be a good idea to bunk in for the night-the only thing he didn't foresee was that he and Rika would have to not only share a room, but a bed! That's when Dracula decided he needed to test Takato's strength, so he used his hypnotic powers on him and brought him-and Guilmon-to the Transylvanian Alps. Once Rika, Henry and the others got there, the team of three were blasted at, until Takato couldn't take anymore suffering! He Biomerged with Guilmon again and Gallantmon was restored in all his glory! The question is, can the Mega Digimon truly deliver, or is the Dark Prince truly a force to be reckoned with?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While protected by a digital sphere, Takato, through Gallantmon's eyes, looked out at Henry and Rika before refocusing his attention back to Dracula. Rika was okay, if not shaken up by the mere fact that the legendary vampire that stood before them was real! Henry, on the other hand, had taken quite a beating, and that was from just one hit only moments ago when Rapidmon had been knocked to the ground by Dracula! Narrowing his eyes, Gallantmon glared at the undead being in front of him and demanded in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon, "If you want to drain the blood out of us Tamers, you'll have to get past me! Surrender now or I will be forced to destroy you!" 

"If you could do anything to stop me, you would've done so already. And now, the battle begins!" 

"So be it!" Gallantmon declared as he leaped upward in the air, his lance and shield out in front of him, poised to defeat this evil monstrosity! 

Rika was worried about the outcome of this battle, but Henry remembered when he'd been in the Digital World and couldn't do a thing to help Takato when he had been attacked by Beelzemon. Terriermon was already hurt by just one attack by this vampire, and he'd been at the Ultimate level! Not even noticing his Digivice glowing, Henry fought to keep his tears from showing. 

"Where are you, Jeri? Takato's got Guilmon and Rika for strength and guidance, but Terriermon can't provide me with what I need-hear me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that second, Jeri bolted up out of her bed, a worried look on her face. Almost as if he'd heard it himself, Leomon woke up at that instant as well. 

"Henry...Leomon, we've got to go!" 

Raising an eyebrow up, the Champion Digimon picked up his sword and sheathed it before noticing that Jeri hadn't changed from her normal attire, but had put her shoes on and bolted out of the room. 

"Kazu, wake up! Wake up! Henry and the others are in danger!" 

Kazu yawned impatiently as he opened up the door. "What is it, Jeri? I thought Henry was supposed to be your security blanket!" 

"We don't have time for your monotonous jokes. Takato and the others are in trouble!" 

"Huh-trouble? What kind of trouble?" Kazu sputtered out in surprise. 

"I don't know, but if Takato, Henry and Rika can't handle it, then we're obviously needed. Now get changed, get Guardromon and come on! Catch up to us when you can." 

"Got it! Hey, Guardromon-get your rusty behind up! We've got an emergency!" 

While being scooped up in Leomon's arm as he leaped out from the window at the same rate Renamon had earlier, Jeri pulled out her Digivice as it glowed. 

"I hope this still works..." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Jeri yelled out as she transformed into data and merged with Leomon. 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

Minutes later, SaberLeomon raced as fast as he could toward the Transylvanian Alps, huffing loudly as his feet struck the snowy streets. 

"Hold on, Henry, Takato...I'm on my way!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon screamed as bolts of electricity flew out from his lance and were launched towards the Tamers' adversary...to hit nothing but dead air! The vampire had changed himself into a bat, to avoid that powerful attack. 

"Just great-not only can this guy pack a mean punch, he can change into a rodent?" Terriermon said. 

"Bats aren't rodents, Terriermon-they're mammals." Henry noted cynically. 

"Mammals, rodents-they still inhabit this Earth, right?" 

"Well, if he's gonna dodge that, then there's no way he can avoid this!" Takato yelled out as he held out the shield in place of the lance. Instantly, the triangles started glowing. 

"You have no idea what kind of powers I possess, do you?" Dracula started laughing as he changed back into his human form and quickly kicked Gallantmon across the face, stopping him from launching his attack and sending him to the ground! 

"Ahhhhh!" Takato cried out in pain as he felt that kick strike his jaw. A second later, he heard Rika's scream of pain and remembered-even though they hadn't had to take on any kind of evil forces for almost half a year, Takato and Rika were still connected! 

"RIKA!" Gallantmon screamed in Takato's voice, worried that the attack had done more damage to her than it had to him. Looking back up at the Mega Digimon, Rika offered a brave smile, gave him a thumbs up even as Renamon raced over to check on her-who'd deDigivolved from Taomon minutes ago-and wiped the blood off her chin so it wouldn't be noticed. 

Gallantmon had noticed it, however, and his anger started to increase. He rose the lance back up to the sky, and bolts of energy snaked out toward Dracula. 

"You would dare to hurt the woman I love?! You may know about us, but you've never seen what happens when humans and Digimon join forces and work together! Lightning Joust!!" 

The Dark Prince roared in agony as he was greatly injured by the Virus-type's powerful attack. Despite that, the vampire still had a wicked smile plastered on his pale face as he rose to his feet and started speaking in Latin. 

"What is he saying?!" Rika demanded heatedly, still feeling the force of Dracula's kick across her face. 

"It's some kind of spell, that much I know. What its purpose is meant for...we'll just have to wait and see." Renamon responded grimly. 

"Well, I'm not waiting around to see who's gonna fall first-Dead Boy, or Takato and Guilmon! You ready, Henry?" 

"As I'll ever be." Henry rose his Digivice to the sky at the same time Rika grabbed her Digivice and held it up high. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with their respective Digimon. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As SaberLeomon finally reached the peak of the Transylvanian Alps, Kazu and Guardromon were able to catch up to them, thanks to a "borrowed" Speed card from Kenta's deck. 

"What took you so long?" 

"Hey-it's hard getting this guy up at three something in the morning, then forcing him to stay up while you're explaining only half the details! Now, come on-weren't you the one who said Takato and the others needed our help?" 

Inside her sphere, Jeri grunted in irritation. "If I weren't in my Mega form..." 

"Ignore him, Jeri. Right now, we must concentrate on finding Henry and the others."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You think you know how powerful humans and Digimon are when they work together? You haven't seen anything yet, buddy! Mega Barrage!!" 

The vampire grunted as he barely managed to avoid the numbers of missiles aimed at him, still chanting in Latin. 

"Amethyst Wind!!" Sakuyamon's attack was sent toward Dracula as a flurry of sharpened petals aimed for his head. 

Continuing his spell, Dracula nimbly leaped upward in the air, already knowing what the Mega Digimon would do next. 

"You think that's gonna stop us? I think not!" MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon instantly took flight, ready for anything that the vampire would do. 

Dracula then smirked as he completed his spell and immediately, a number of black balls appeared around his body. He grabbed one, and threw it with precise aim. 

"Ahhhhh!!!" MegaGargomon screamed in shock as the ball not only hit, but drained the Mega Digimon of his energy and forced him to deDigivolve into Henry and Terriermon! 

"Spirit Strike!!" Sakuyamon yelled out loudly; three dragons, colored red, blue and green, snaked out at Dracula seconds later. Grabbing another ball, the vampire tossed it, and the three dragons disappeared from sight. 

"Crystal Sphere!!" Instantly, a shield appeared around Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, protecting both Tamers and Digimon inside. Shivering in fear and anticipation, Calumon watched from his position behind a rock near Henry and Terriermon's prostrate forms. 

"Gee, with MegaGargomon out, I wonder how worse this night can get?" 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Sakuyamon screamed as a second ball of dark energy penetrated her shield and struck her on the side, forcing her to deDigivolve into Rika and Renamon before striking the ground! Takato grunted as he felt the impact of that attack, but didn't black out like Rika, Henry and the Digimon had. 

"I'm impressed. The last person to ever last this long in a battle against me was just as formidable as you and your friends are. But, even though my previous adversary thought the battle was won, I returned, just as strong as ever. And now, with your strength flowing through my veins, I shall make my reign an eternal one!" 

As the Digimon, Henry and Rika got back up, they heard Dracula's last words. "...I shall make my reign an eternal one!" 

With narrowed eyes, Gallantmon brought his shield upward in place of the lance. The triangles started glowing until the final three in the middle glowed brightly. Grunting lightly, Dracula plucked one last ball of evil energy before throwing it! 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

Time seemed to slow down at that second: the moment Gallantmon's attack was launched at the vampire, Dracula's energy ball split the attack in two, struck the shield and forced the Holy Knight Digimon to bend his arm back. Time was restored to its normal flow as Gallantmon was hit directly in the chest! 

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Takato screamed in agony and pain as the Virus-type spiraled helplessly to the snowy ground below. 

"And you thought you would be a match for me, in this form? Think again..." 

With a weak groan, Gallantmon collapsed in defeat as he deDigivolved into Takato and Guilmon as Dracula floated near the two of them, bared his fangs and leaned down at Takato's protruding neck. 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Howling Crusher!!" 

The vampire hissed angrily as he barely avoided the two attacks at that moment. Even though they were severely weakened, the Tamers turned to see... 

"Kazu! Jeri! Where have you guys been?" Calumon asked joyously as he ran up to Guardromon and SaberLeomon. 

"It's a long story. We'll tell you about it later." Kazu noted calmly. "Let's show this freak show he doesn't mess with the Tamers-hit 'em again, Guardromon!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

Dodging the attack once more, Dracula started chanting another spell in Latin while floating back in the air. 

"Can't this guy do anything else besides speak in foreign languages and shoot energy balls at us?" Terriermon asked irately. 

"That would give a whole new meaning to the term, 'kick us while we're down,' wouldn't it?" Rika retorted sarcastically. 

Completing his spell, Dracula threw something that, to the naked eye, looked completely invisible to the others. The Tamers waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. 

"Gogglehead, Renamon, it's time for take 2! This time, we're not backing down-" 

Rika grunted as she tried to reach for her D-Power, but found that her arms wouldn't move! 

"What happened, Rika?" Takato asked worriedly. 

"It's Dracula's doing. He cast another spell, and it appears to have caught Rika!" Renamon spat out. The vampire in question laughed evilly as he changed into a bat and flew away, Rika floating right behind him! 

"Rika...come back, please!" Takato pleaded as he forced himself to his feet, but couldn't do anything else except stand up. 

"It's no use, my friend. As long as the spell is initiated, your 'soul mate' is trapped within my bubble. It would be a shame if it were to be deactivated from this height. I will require another match, to see if you have learned not to underestimate me. Tomorrow night, after you have healed your wounds, you shall meet me at my castle promptly at midnight." 

Struggling to hide his tears, even though they were falling rapidly down his face, Takato cried angrily, "You just wait, Dracula! That was just round one! Next time, things will be different!" 

That battle didn't go over very well! What is Dracula gonna do to Rika, anyway? And will Takato and the others be able to defeat this vampire, without the entire team? Find out next time on Digmon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Chapter IV: Rika's New Look

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon, as usual. Ack! 

Takato: (starts choking me) Listen, and listen well-I am gonna find Rika in this chapter, right? 

Me: (struggles to breathe) Yeah...you'll find her... 

Takato: Okay! (releases me) 

Me: (gasps for breath) 

Terriermon: (smirks) You've got some sort of plan for our hero, don't ya? 

Me: Mmm-hmm. Don't mention this to anyone else, or the punishment would be dire. 

Terriermon: (gulps) How dire? 

Me: It would involve a cameo role as "Princess Pretty Pants" for, about a year, at most. 

Terriermon: Your secret is safe with me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter IV-Rika's New Look   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nothing can beat us when we stick together, right?" -Guilmon 

"That's just it, Guilmon...we have to find her!" -Takato Matsuki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to reform Gallantmon, the battle didn't exactly get off to a great start! Why? 'Cause no matter what the Mega Digimon tried to do, Dracula just kept counteracting his every move. Even when MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon entered into the fray, it didn't help out much. Within minutes, the three Tamers and their Digimon were beaten by a spell the Prince of Darkness had cast, and only a timely appearance by Kazu, Guardromon and SaberLeomon was able to save Takato in time. Things went from bad to worse when Dracula suddenly captured Rika and took her away! Can Takato pull himself together and save Rika by nightfall? I sure hope so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning had finally arrived in the province known as Transylvania, but for Takato, he saw nothing but pure darkness. Ever since he'd been brought back to the hotel room he and Rika shared-even though it had been for half a night-Takato couldn't stop his tears. He'd failed in what he'd vowed he would do, what he promised Rika's mother and grandmother he would do-to keep her safe from any harm. The other Tamers and Digimon were all patiently waiting outside the door, hearing his racked, silent sobs. 

"So, he's been in there ever since 4:00 this morning? That's harsh." Ryo noted. Irritated, Jeri whacked him on the ribs a second later. 

"And you wonder why Rika loves Takato and despises you-must be your personalities." Terriermon cracked, a grin on the Rookie Digimon's face. 

"Someone should go in there and talk to him, and since Rika isn't here, I guess I'll have to go in." Jeri said while opening the door and going inside. 

"Jeri! If Rika was here, this thing wouldn't even be happening in the first place!" Henry yelled out. 

"Yeah! Those two would probably be doing the horizontal-" Terriermon began, but Henry grabbed his partner and covered his mouth at that instant. 

"That's it-no more Discovery Channel for you, Terriermon." 

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" 

The Tamers and Digimon simply laughed weakly; Susie, Calumon and Guilmon had confused looks on their faces. Leomon and Renamon ignored the spectacle entirely, the former waiting for Jeri's return, the latter staring at the door Jeri had just walked into. 

"Out of all the Tamers here, you weren't the one I expected to have a common bond with when it came to Rika's safety. But from the way you're acting now, it sounds like your pain is emotional, internal and heartfelt; my pain treads along those lines, but I wouldn't reveal my own emotions publicly. Takato, we will find Rika and bring her back home, no matter what. I promise you that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato?" 

Sniffling, Takato looked up from his position on the bed and saw Jeri with a worried look in her eyes. 

"Hey, Jeri. Why aren't you out there with Henry and the rest?" 

"I couldn't just leave you like this. Your still my friend, and when you get like this, it worries me. Shouldn't you at least try to come up with some sort of plan to save Rika?" 

"Usually, I leave all the planning up to Rika." Takato grinned weakly while wiping away his tears at that moment. 

"It was my fault...if I hadn't let my guard down last night, Rika wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and I wouldn't be a basketcase right now-" 

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Jeri suddenly demanded, holding onto Takato's shoulders with both hands. "You didn't know that whoever we were facing last night-" 

"That was Dracula, the 'fictional' vampire." Takato briefly interrupted calmly. 

"-would want to battle with you guys, and according to Leomon, he already knew about us. Next time, we'll be more prepared for him, right?" 

"Sure-you bring the garlic, I'll bring the crosses." 

Grinning, Jeri reached into her pocket and yanked out that puppet and quickly placed it onto her hand! Takato sweatdropped and laughed nervously as she started talking-in the puppet's voice. "Ruff! So, are you ready to go and save Rika from that mean old vampire, Takato?" 

"Okay. Why not?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, guys-this is Operation: Save Our Soldier!" Takato began, but Kazu interrupted. 

"Hold on there, Chumly-doesn't that spell, 'S.O.S.?'" 

Groaning under his breath, Takato refrained from striking Kazu and nodded before continuing. "All right. By the time we reach the Transylvanian Alps, it should be around mid-afternoon. We're going in with the hopes that Dracula will be resting and attempting to restore the energy lost during our first attack last night. While Henry, Jeri, Susie, Kazu and Kenta sneak in through the back, Ryo and I will go in through the front, our Digimon with us. Renamon will be our point mon, warning us of any surprises or traps. Now-does everyone understand what they're going to do? We sneak in, find Rika, get her out as well as ourselves." 

The Tamers-including Susie-nodded in agreement. 

"Perfect. Now-onward to...ahhhhhh!!" 

Takato gasped loudly as he felt something deep inside his body be forcibly removed. As if on instinct, the Tamer moved his hand toward his neck. He felt two tiny holes appearing on the side of his neck-Jeri's compact mirror was all the proof he needed. Renamon felt a similar kind of pain, but it wasn't as extreme as Takato's had been. 

"Takatomon, what's wrong?" 

"Hey, Takato, you doing okay?" 

Eyeing Guilmon and Calumon, Takato smiled faintly at them both before attempting to stand up. "I'm all right, guys. Really." 

"Are you okay, Takato?" Henry asked cautiously. Looking at the others, Takato nodded before heading out the door. He didn't want to tell them what had just happened, what he feared had happened. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the link between himself and Rika had been severed dramatically...and he didn't know if it was permanent or not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surprisingly enough, Takato would have been right. If they'd left at the hour Takato had suggested, then they might've made it to the Transylvanian Alps at 3:00 in the afternoon, but it was now around six, the sun slowly setting. 

"Okay-a slight change of plans. Ryo, you go with everyone else around the back. Go now!" 

Staring at Takato with a look that stated, "are you nuts?," Ryo asked, "What are you talking about? You are going to need backup, or have you suddenly become Batman and/or Robin without telling us?" 

"That's why I have Guilmon, Renamon, and for Digivolving purposes only, Calumon. Now, get going! Besides, I thought Cyberdramon appreciated sneaking in from the back." 

Grumbling under his breath, Ryo and Cyberdramon went to catch up with the others. 

"You felt it too, didn't you?" 

Takato knew precisely what Renamon was talking about, so he wasn't deterred by her blunt statement a bit. 

"Yeah, I did. The only problem is that I don't know why it happened, if it even happened at all. I mean, why would these spasms of pain just shoot out at us like peashooters or something?" 

"I can answer that for you, Gogglehead." 

Gasping, Takato and the Digimon looked up to see Rika, clothed in her usual attire, with a slight difference-she was waiting at the steps to the castle instead of approaching them with outstretched arms. 

"Rika! It's so great to see you! But, what are you doing out here? We were just coming to rescue you." 

"You've read Stoker's book, right, Takato? 'Welcome to my house! Enter freely and of your own will.'" Rika grinned evilly as Takato started coming closer to her. 

"I remember that from some book, but Rika-this isn't your home. Remember? Home's back at Shinjuku, where your mom and grandma are still waiting for us." 

"Gee, a mother and a grandmother? In all honesty, I don't remember having those types of people in my life-not those who would care about me." Rika added mockingly. 

"Please, Rika...snap out of it! It's me-Takato! Your special Gogglehead? Your future husband? Don't you remember the ring I gave you when the Digimon came back?" Takato croaked sadly, holding out the ring that looked like a broken heart, but a quick glance at the sun made it look completely whole. He'd found it moments after Rika had been captured the previous night. A second later, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon all grabbed Takato and held him back. 

"Takato, stop!" Renamon demanded. 

"Takato, that's not Rika anymore!" Guilmon insisted. 

"Normally, I'd want to give Rika a hug, but not this Rika!" Calumon added. 

Struggling with his tears once again, Takato asked, "What are you guys talking about?! Of course that's Rika! It's not like she's changed over the course of one day..." At that second, Takato remembered what had occurred when he felt the connection between himself and Rika break-exquisite pain radiating from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, two tiny holes appearing on the side of his neck and even more tinier drops of blood also appearing, but was dripping down his neck at the same time. Understanding came to Takato in a flash, and he yanked out a cross that he'd bought on the way back to the castle! 

"Where's the real Rika?!" Angered, Rika hissed while stepping back inside the castle's doors. 

"I am Rika...at last. The wimpy girl you thought you knew like the back of your hand...she's gone, and there's no bringing her back." 

"You're wrong!" Takato screamed angrily. "Rika, you've got to remember who you are-what we mean to each other. Please, stop this! I know you can!" 

"I warned you I would require another match, to see if you had learned not to underestimate me. Apparently, you haven't. Even the most experienced Tamer would have guessed that I would drink the blood of the Digimon Queen, and she, in turn, would drink mine as well." Dracula declared as he appeared behind Rika. 

Takato felt like throwing up at that moment. "Is...is that true, Renamon?" 

"Obviously, you haven't read up on vampires lately, Takato. Rika might have to remedy that when we get her back." Renamon quickly explained the procedure on how vampires were sired. "Basically, a vampire drinks a human's blood, but, in order for that human to become a vampire, he-or she-must drink from the vampire's blood almost immediately afterwards. Now, there should be a chance that we can save Rika, if we can defeat the vampire who sired her." 

"Just great. And the vampire who 'sired' her is probably the one who's behind her now." Takato quipped sarcastically. 

"And as long as she doesn't drink anyone's blood." 

Takato slapped himself in the head. "That could be a problem." 

"Not for you, and not for the others." Rika said as her violet eyes suddenly changed into a bright red color and fangs appeared inside her mouth. Hissing, Rika launched herself directly at Takato's neck! 

This could be a problem! Can Takato save Rika and defeat Dracula all at the same time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Chapter V: Rika's chance at Redemption

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon, or "Weathered," by Creed. ! Man, am I pumped up! 

Takato: Yeah, pumped up, sure-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RIKA?!! 

Me: Chill-it wasn't my doing, it was Dracula. Besides, I got to hear "Moon Fighter" on Friday-even though it was in Japanese-and it rocked! I also heard "Across the Tears" and "3 Primary Colors," but I personally preferred the first two. Wish me luck, people. 

Terriermon: For what? 

Me: This week, I walk down a perilous path of deceit and peril, boldly going where no man has gone before... 

Terriermon: You mean space, or the Digital World? 

Me: (groans) I mean, I'm about to go through my Finals week today! Knowing the school system like I do, I'll probably have already gone through one test and have to go through another one today! The next three are on Tuesday and Wednesday. 

Terriermon: Oh. Good luck! Hope you don't bomb 'em! 

Henry: Terriermon! 

Takato: I'll wish you good luck when Rika's safely in my arms again! 

Me: That's not gonna happen anytime soon, but there'll still be some Rukato moments ahead. 

Takato: How-Rika's a vampire! 

Me: (grins) You'll see, my young muse-you'll see. 

Takato: Oh, boy...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter V-Rika's chance at Redemption   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pain is temporary; pride is forever." -Anonymous   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After being forced to retreat after a timely defeat at Dracula's hands, Takato broke down the following morning and since Rika wasn't there at the time, it fell to Jeri to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Once that had been done, the Tamers tried to set up a battle plan to enter the castle and save Rika. For some reason, the minute they tried to carry it out, Takato ended up feeling a surge of pain and agony beforehand. When they did end up getting to the castle, Rika ended up sporting a new face, complete with glowing red eyes and fangs! Can Takato figure out a way to save her and take down the Dark Prince? Let's hope he can!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With widened eyes, Takato watched as Rika suddenly lunged at him, fangs bared directly at his neck and eyes glowing as red as her hair. On instinct, Takato bent his back and waited until she was above him before grabbing her by the waist and sending her flying toward the ground! 

"Wise move, Gogglehead." Rika hissed, her tone of voice dripping with sarcasm and saccharinity. Behind him, Dracula clapped very slowly while stepping out onto the castle steps, the sun having set completely, making way for the moon and stars to appear. 

"Thanks-I didn't expect much of an applause for that move, but-" 

"Takato, look out!" Jeri screamed from behind Dracula as Rika had jumped back up and prepared another attack. Smirking, Takato quickly grabbed a Modify card and swiped it! 

"Digimodify! Sword of Courage, activate!!" 

Instantly, Takato held the astounding brilliance of a familiar weapon in his right hand, the scabbard in his left. 

"Rika, I'm so sorry." Takato murmured sadly before lashing out at his undead bride-to-be with bolts of red and blue electricity sparking from the hilt that sent Rika back down to the ground. 

"When'd you guys get here?" Guilmon asked as Henry and the others appeared next to Jeri. 

"Seems like Fang face doesn't have much when it comes to security measures, so we just snuck in right under his nose." Terriermon briefly explained. 

"Guys, stop Dracula! I've got Rika!" Takato gasped while keeping Rika at bay. 

"You heard him-let's go!" Kazu yelled out confidently. 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

"Blazing Ice!!" 

"Desolation Claw!!" 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

"This is for what you did to Takatomon and Rika! PyroSphere!!" 

"Yeah-go team, go! Give 'em a left, give 'em a right-fight, fight, fight with all your might!" Calumon cheered from behind Guilmon as the attacks rang true and struck the Dark Prince from all sides. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't defeated! 

"Amazing! All those attacks, and he isn't even scratched?" Kenta gasped. 

"You newcomers have no idea of how far my powers range up to, do you?" Dracula grinned as he floated up in the air before chanting a spell in Latin. 

"Henry, guys, I think it's time for you to break out the firepower and make us Digivolve!" Terriermon exclaimed worriedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I lie awake on a long, dark night-I can't seem to tame my mind! 

Slings and arrows are killing me inside 

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine 

No! 

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine... 

Simple living is my desperate cry; been trading love with indifference, yeah, it suits me just fine 

I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone 

Maybe that's why I feel alone-yeah, maybe that's why I feel so alone...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the other Tamers were busy trying to handle Dracula, Takato and Rika were busy with their own battle from far above the castle walls. Both of them had taken to the sky in an attempt to distract the other. One would say that they could still read each other's minds despite the fact that Rika was one of the undead and Takato wasn't. 

"Please, Rika! I know you're still in there somewhere. Don't make me destroy you!" Takato pleaded, sheathing his sword at that second and concentrating on remaining afloat. 

"Aren't you listening? Your girlfriend is dead! You 'Tamers' are all gonna join her in the pit of eternal despair. Maybe, just maybe, there's a little bit of her in here." 

Narrowing his eyes, Takato cautiously moved forward, trying to see within Rika's blazing own red eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm saying that a piece of Rika could still be inside me. Are you willing to find out, Takato?" 

Takato gulped quietly as his cheeks started growing hot. The one thing about Rika that he could never resist was the risks she took. He remembered that before his clone had sent him forward in time to that apocalyptic future that, as Sakuyamon, Rika had attempted to take a risk and kiss him while he was in his own Mega form of Gallantmon. Unfortunately, thanks to Daemon, that hadn't happened. 

"You're just trying to trick me, to let my guard down. It's not gonna work!" Takato insisted bravely while fumbling for his sword. 

"Why would I try to trick the one person who, on more than one occasion, has proven that he loves me and would do anything to make sure that I'm safe? Come on, Gogglehead...let's take that risk together." 

Practically helpless, Takato unconsciously closed his eyes as Rika headed towards him and closed her own eyes. Her lips pressed themselves onto his and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Moaning quietly, Rika pulled away from Takato's lips and started working her way down. Pulling his arm back, Takato reached into his pocket for a bottle and waited until Rika bared her fangs and was mere inches from his neck...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal...! 

No! It just won't heal, no, no...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Grunting, Takato uncorked the tiny bottle and splashed the holy water directly onto Rika's face! She shrieked in agony and anger as she felt her skin blistering up. 

"Sorry, sweetie. Your kiss is still as sweet as sugar, but I just can't help but wonder if it hasn't been tainted with." Takato said mockingly while pulling his sword out again. 

"You'll pay for this!" 

"I already have paid-I brought you here instead of Florida, where the sun practically shines all day, or even Los Angeles. Even New York would be better than here." Takato admitted to himself as he flew back toward the others. They'd managed to keep Dracula at bay, but thanks to that same spell, they were dodging black balls of pure evil energy. 

"About time you got here! Did you destroy the demon Rika?" Terriermon yelled out. 

"Terriermon!?" Henry spat out angrily. 

"It's not like we can save her, is it?" 

"Just get out of here now! I've got a plan, and it involves Rika. I can't believe I remember this!" 

Seeing the cross he'd dropped when he had to send Rika to the ground earlier, Takato leaned down and picked it up, getting in between the vampire and the Tamers. 

"Why don't you just give up? The Digimon Queen is mine, and mine alone! You cannot have her back." 

Making sure that the others, with the exception of Renamon and Guilmon, had left, Takato held the Prince of Darkness at bay while flying back up into the air. "She was never yours in the first place! I'm gonna get her back-you just watch me!" 

At that moment, Rika entered in, seeing Takato in front of the castle doors with the cross in his hand. Not one to miss an opportunity like this, she revealed her fangs once more before swooping toward her prey!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shines and I can't avoid the light-I think I'm holding on to life too tight! 

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust 

Sometimes I feel like giving up, yeah! 

I said, sometimes I feel like giving up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You just watch and see-I'll bring Rika back from the undead, or wherever you sent her soul to, and we'll take you down together!" Takato declared defiantly. In response, Dracula chuckled quietly. 

"And how do you intend to do that when both you and her are part of my new elite army of Tamer vampires?" 

Takato didn't even have to turn-he listened for when he knew Rika would be directly behind him, then lashed out with the cross, striking Rika squarely on the head and knocking her out! Calm as a cucumber, Takato picked up Rika and slung her over his shoulders as he eyed his golden Digivice and Modify cards. 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings, activate!" 

Takato and Renamon quickly boarded the Champion Digimon as he took to the skies with a pair of white wings on his back. Dracula shrieked his rage into the night at that moment, unable to pass by the cross Takato had left in his wake. 

"Where are we going, Takato? Are we going to join up with the others?" 

Eyeing Renamon with a look that showed torment and pain, Takato replied while pulling out Rika's Modify cards and Digivice, "Not yet. I've got to have a one-on-one thing with Rika. I'm not gonna try anything with her, since she is unconscious, and she's proven that she's willing to go the distance in more than one way. Oh-while the others were giving 'fang face' the slip, Ryo slipped me her things. There was this cave near the other side of the Alps. Guilmon pointed it out to me when I dragged him here before. I could hear him, but I couldn't say anything. Here we are." 

As Growlmon descended at the opening to the cave, he deDigivolved into Guilmon and his wings disappeared from view. Takato carried Rika's prostrate form inside the cave, using a flashlight from his bag to see inside of it, which was pitch-dark. Once he'd gone a considerable distance from the opening, Takato gingerly placed Rika down on the ground and pulled out another cross and some rope. He put the cross in between himself and Rika, then walked over to Rika with the rope and poured something onto the rope before tying Rika's hands together with it. After he was done, he quickly got behind the cross and then pulled out some firewood and called for Guilmon and Renamon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal...! 

It just won't heal, no... 

The day reminds me of you, the night hides your truth 

The earth is a voice speaking to you 

Take all this pride and leave it behind, 'cause one day it ends, one day we die... 

Believe what you will, that is your right, but I choose to win, I choose to fight-to fight!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika groaned as she finally started waking up around 10:00 at night, feeling the blisters slowly fade away on her face. 

"Good evening. Have a pleasant sleep?" 

Hissing angrily, Rika bolted to her feet and saw Takato, Guilmon and Renamon in front of her, and behind a cross! 

"Are you three cowardly enough that you have to resort to kidnapping and hiding behind crosses? I thought I taught you better than that, Renamon!" 

Holding out Rika's Digivice and Modify cards, Renamon spoke calmly. "You're not Rika, not anymore. So, if I were you, I'd listen, and listen carefully to what Takato has to say. It could make a difference on whether I stake you where you stand or not." 

"Please! These knots aren't even tied properly. I'll be free in a few-" 

Rika cried out in pain as she felt the holy water trickle down her hands and blisters appear on her wrists. Takato grinned sadistically while sitting back down. 

"Not as dumb as I would look, huh, Rika? I figured you would pull that, so I poured an entire bottle of holy water onto the ropes before tying you up. Now, you and I can chat. And since you can't move, at all, I might add, we can start." 

Rika decided she would play along with Takato's game, at least until her strength came back to her. "Start what?" 

"The process of restoring your soul, Rika." Takato held out the ring in front of Rika's eyes to see, its beauty even more astonishing in the crackling fires below.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't... 

Covered with skin that peels, and it just won't... 

Covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal...! (song fades out; ends on a chord)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What makes you think you're gonna accomplish anything? You haven't told me anything I don't remember from before." 

"Maybe not, but I will strike a chord sometime, and when I do, you'll come back to me, Rika...I promise!" 

I hope Takato can bring Rika back on his own before Dracula hunts him down! Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. Chapter VI: Battling the Darkness

Me: After seeing practically no Rukato in these Saturday's episodes, I found myself at the bottom of the well until, lo and behold, I got to see Star Wars on the 19th. And it was because of the relationship betwixt Anakin and Padme that convinced me to post up this chapter. I don't own Digimon. 

Takato: So, which part of the movie inspired you to get the whip cracking on this? Hmm? 

Me: I'd say, but I might spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet. 

Rika: Who wouldn't have seen this movie the first day it came out? 

Me: That would be yours truly. Now hush. The best music score that played was-I'm not the first to admit this; just ask famous Rukato/Taiora author Flamegaruru-Anakin and Padme's theme. 

Takato: (sniffles) I loved it, too... 

Rika: Just great. That's the last thing I need now-two lovesick fools at my beck and call! 

(I eye Rika with a knowing look) 

Rika: (stammers) Well...it was decent, and awe-inspiring, I'll admit that. 

Me: Way to go, mini-Padme, mini-Anakin! 

Takato, Rika: What?! 

Me: (laughs) Like you guys didn't know-Takato relates to Anakin in similar ways; Rika relates to Padme. Basically, mini-Anakin; mini-Padme. 

Rika: Now we're based off of fictional characters? 

Takato: I think it sounds great! 

Rika: You would.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter VI-Battling the Darkness   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're exactly the way I remembered you in my dreams..." -Anakin Skywalker, "Star Wars-Episode II: Attack of the Clones" 

"The self is not something that one finds, it is something that one creates." -Thomas Szasz   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a timely battle concerning Takato and vampire Rika, the Tamers managed to give Dracula the slip while Takato conked Rika out and took her to a cave near the other side of the Alps. When Rika did come to, Takato had done his homework-he'd tied her up, but made sure that holy water covered the ropes binding her in place. Now, with only Guilmon, Renamon and quite a lot of vampire stuff to use-crosses, garlic, stakes, holy water, and other stuff, Takato's gotta try his hardest to bring Rika back from wherever she was sent to. Think he can do it? Hopefully!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning had arrived and while Takato had gotten some sleep, Rika had fumed the entire night, feeling her strength slowly, but surely, diminishing away. 

"No matter what tricks you try, it won't work! You just don't get it, do you?" 

Takato grinned slightly while eating some food Guilmon and Renamon had brought back from the others, who were still "waiting on pins and needles to find out what happened" as Terriermon had put it. 

"Of course I do. I just don't think Dracula could've driven you out entirely. There's still gotta be some of you in there-you said so yourself, even if it was a trick at first. Remember how we first got together in the first place? It was all because we'd been stuck under a warehouse because of-" 

"-our clones, I remember! I told you, no matter what you try to tell me, it won't work." 

Takato groaned while staring at Rika, then turned and stormed out of the cave, missing the little smirk that came to Rika's face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Still not working?" 

Eyeing Renamon, who, along with Guilmon, were attempting to get some rest after staying up during most of the night to watch out for Dracula, Takato nodded while slumping next to his sleeping partner. 

"I thought it wouldn't be that hard to try to tap into Rika's heart, but I was wrong! During most of the night-while I was trying to make sure Rika wouldn't vamp me-I tried to remind her of how much we meant to each other, but nothing I said got through to her. Tell me the truth-is this really not worth my time? Is Rika gone for good?" 

Holding his head in his hands, Takato started crying softly, only partly aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks and stop once they'd hit the palms of his hands. A moment later, Renamon forced him to look back up at her. 

"From what Rika has told me about you, you haven't been one to give up on people you care about. And when it comes to your friends, you always give it 100%, no matter what the risk is, without any thought of consequence." 

"Some people would call that recklessness." 

"True, but it can also be seen as an act of courage, or love."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's it. I can't take anymore waiting! Henry, I'm going back. Catch up to me when you come to your senses." 

"Terriermon, stop!" Henry was barely able to stop his partner from leaping out of the window! (A/N: It's not impossible-we've seen Lopmon do it, right?) 

"Even with all of us there, we weren't that much of a match for Dracula, right?" Henry insisted calmly. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"You don't want to have Dracula playing dodge ball with your head, or your ears, right?" 

"Of course not! Sheesh, how can this trip get any worse than it already is?!" 

That's when a cell phone rang a second later in Takato and Rika's room. The others glared angrily at Terriermon while Jeri got up in order to pick up the ringing phone. 

"What? It's not like I'm psychic or anything like that." 

"Hello?" 

"Your not Rika! Where is she?! I'll have you know my granddaughter knows some fancy karate moves, so don't you dare try anything with her." 

"Jeri, who is that?" Henry asked calmly while dragging Terriermon in, away from the others. 

"I think it could be Rika's grandmother. I'm not sure because she never really introduced us-" 

"Ahhhh! I'll take it!" Henry protested as he grabbed the phone from his girlfriend's outstretched hand. "Hello? I don't think you would remember me, but you once mistook me for a kidnapper when you and Rika went to a play. Anyway, she and Takato went out-yeah, he got her up at 8:00 or something and they're out shopping now, so they can't answer. They'll call back later on today. Bye!" 

"'Shopping?' Henry, we gotta talk about you and these lies you seem prone to tell your elders." Terriermon noted cynically a moment later. 

"Very funny, Terriermon. Now hush while I try to figure out a way to relate this to Takato or you'll spend at least 3 months as 'Princess Pretty Pants,' okay?" 

"HEY! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite the fact that he had been stuck inside of his own house for a time, Dracula had been able to perform a spell that made the cross vaporize by midday. The vampire grinned as he came up with a plan that would bring the leader of the Tamers back out of hiding. He knew these heroes better than he knew himself, and he knew that the foremost thing that would be on the leader's mind would be to restore his soul mate to her former glory. 

"I shall perform a counter spell that will allow the flight plans they took to be revealed to me. It has never been done by historians before, but I'm not a historian, so what would it matter?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here-so you can get, at least, some of your strength back." 

With barely opened eyes, Rika noticed a bag of blood at her feet that had been tossed by Takato moments ago. 

"Thought Renamon told you I couldn't drink anyone's blood. Didn't you want to bring me back?" 

"Yeah, but according to her, this isn't regular blood. It's pig's blood. Technically, its cold and lifeless, so it shouldn't be a problem. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I just now caught a spark of hope when you said, 'didn't you want to bring me back?' That would imply that you're concerned about me, right?" 

When Rika didn't respond, Takato looked down at her and was slightly amazed to find that she was hanging onto every word he was saying. 

"Anyway, vampire's hearts don't beat, and I was just wondering, if your heart isn't beating, why do I hear two hearts beat in synch with mine?" 

"Uh..." 

"I remember practically everything that happened to us ever since the Digital World, Rika...when you broke up with me, how you found out about why we had the link in the first place, when you found the strength to Biomerge with Renamon, our battles against Daemon and the D-Reaper. But the thing I'll remember most of all is how I proposed to you when our Digimon came back from the Digital World..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback 

"Rika? There's something I've got to say...Ever since we saved the Real World from Daemon and had to stop the D-Reaper from causing all kinds of havoc and chaos, I've wanted to ask you something, but I never thought I'd have the opportunity to do this until now, with everyone still looking at me...I know this isn't something that a hero would do, which kinda threw me off guard when you called me your hero earlier, but I just wanted to know...Rika Nonaka, sometime in the future, when we've grown up a little bit, will you marry me?" 

End flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Rika was struggling to maintain her composure, Takato had taken the ring out of his pocket and held it out for her to see, tears staining his face once again. 

"That's how I know that no matter what happens between here, now and the rest of our lives, that we'll always love each other, Rika. You complete me, and I complete you. Yin and yang. Don't you see how it fits so perfectly?" 

To Takato's surprise, the bit of sunlight that was streaming on the ground was suddenly beginning to turn darker. The Tamer gulped as he heard Guilmon and Renamon launch their attacks! 

"PyroSphere!!" 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

Without even waiting, Takato pulled the cross out from the ground and ran back up to the front of the cave to see both Rookie Digimon take on Dracula amidst an eclipse! 

"How'd you-?" 

"-find this little place? It wasn't that difficult, really. All I did was a little counter spell to reverse the effects of your sword, a second spell to bring about an eclipse and a third one to reveal the path you took to get here. In all actuality, a real eclipse would take about years to form, if not decades, and I thought, 'why wait that long, or until nightfall, when I can manipulate all of Transylvania within a matter of hours?'" 

"Well, you're not gonna 'manipulate Transylvania' while I'm still breathing! Guilmon, let's go!" At that second, Takato pulled out his Digivice and a Modify card, which instantly changed into a Blue card. 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to...WARGROWLMON!!!" 

"Okay, WarGrowlmon-take him out!" Takato demanded heatedly as Rika came up behind him, waiting in the shadows to see what would occur. 

"You got it, Takato! Radiation Blade!!" 

The powerful attack struck the Dark Prince, but he didn't even flinch. To make matters worse, not only did that attack reverberate off of Dracula, it struck WarGrowlmon with twice the firepower! In effect, Takato cried out as he felt the sheer force of that attack as well. 

"Oops-I thought I'd forgotten about another spell that I'd initiated, and it looks like I have. I do hope neither of you were hurt too badly, but if you were, then all I have to say is-don't underestimate me." 

"Stop!" Rika suddenly cried out, letting her anger speak out for itself. 

"Rika...why?" 

"What is this?!" 

Knowing that she was still expected to be a vampire, Rika turned toward Takato and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "There's undoubtedly a much easier way to kill him, and deleting his partner isn't an honorable way to do it." 

"True, but whoever said honor was what vampires were known for?" 

"Atomic Blaster!!" WarGrowlmon knew what he was risking by launching this attack, but there was no other choice. The massive attack was sent soaring toward Dracula, and it struck him, but nothing happened. Moments later, it bounded off of him and, as time seemed to slow down, it started hurtling toward WarGrowlmon! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" As Takato reached for his Digivice, Rika reached inside his pocket and pulled out her Digivice and Modify cards, one of which changed into a Blue card. 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"Talisman Spell!!" 

Time was restored as the powerful attack was reflected into the air by Taomon's shield, which encompassed both Ultimate Digimon at once. Confused, Takato looked back at Rika, who still bore the fangs of a vampire, but her eyes were back to the same color of violet. Despite that good news, they'd been like that before Rika had revealed her true nature, so why would the Digivice work now? 

Rika answered Takato's unasked question by stepping towards him and enveloping him in a tight embrace. "You reminded me of the one thing I'd forgotten about-how happy you made me that day our Digimon came back. No creature of the night can remember that and recall the joy they felt because their hearts don't beat. No matter what happens between here, now and the rest of our lives, I will always love you, Takato." 

The second Rika leaned forward and kissed Takato with undying passion and happiness, their Digivices glowed brightly with red and blue beams shooting up into the air and striking not only the sun, which started moving away from the moon, but also the shield that protected Dracula, breaking both spells at the same time! 

"No! How is that possible? There's no way you could've returned from beyond the grave!" 

Pulling away, Takato, Rika and their Digimon, back in their Rookie modes, stared the vampire down, the vampire trait completely gone from Rika's body. Dracula hissed as he changed into a bat and flew away as fast as he could. 

"Love can conquer anything, pale boy. You shouldn't have underestimated us!" 

"Hey, Chumly! Guys, are you okay?" 

"Kazu?" Takato, Rika and the others turned to see Kazu and Kenta fly in on Guardromon, Susie, Henry and Jeri ride in on Antylamon, Leomon racing as fast as possible and Ryo and Cyberdramon flying in. The team eventually reached the entrance to the cave. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

The question had been directed at Henry, but Kazu interjected. "Well, your 'Vampire Queen' got a phone call from her grandmother, but Jeri answered it. That turned out to be a huge mistake, but Henry covered and said that you guys were out shopping-" 

"'Shopping?'" Rika glared daggers at Henry, who laughed weakly but didn't say anything. 

"-so, after that fiasco ended, we were all trying to figure out who was gonna be the ones to come up here and tell you; unfortunately, an eclipse came in out of nowhere, so we all decided we were gonna see what was going on." 

"We'll tell you about it later. Now, I just want to get back to the hotel and go to bed." Takato yawned at that statement, barely noticing that Rika had placed her arm around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, and dream about him and Rika going at it all night long-" 

"Terriermon!" 

"By the way, brainiac-what's this I hear about you telling my grandmother that Takato and I were going shopping? If anyone-other than Takato or Renamon-should know that I despise shopping, it would have to be you." 

"She was only a vampire for one night, but that brings about the eternal answer-you can take the Digimon Queen out of the vampire, but you can't take the vampire out of the-" 

"Who was talking to you anyway, Mr. Perfect?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on, back at the castle near the top of the Transylvanian Alps, a tiny bat screeched as it flew inside two doors, then changed back into human form, smoldering, but alive...and truly angry. 

"I'll show the Tamers they don't know who they're messing with! They think they can dominate over me and destroy me with one attack? They're gravely mistaken." 

The Dark Prince closed the doors and paced for a few minutes as a plan of action came to mind. "Throughout centuries, people have always said that the best way to defeat a snake is to chop off its head. Tonight, I shall remind the Tamers why I am all powerful, all fearing and all knowing..." 

And you thought with Rika back on the good side, the vampire would just give up? Not! Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. Chapter VII: Darkness Restored

Me: Okay, I've finished my finals with prestige and honor... 

(utter silence) 

Me: (rolls eyes) Don't everyone congratulate me at once. 

Takato: (claps hands enthusiastically) Congrats! 

Rika: Yeah-nice job, although you really didn't need our support. 

Me: What are you talking about? I don't own Digimon. Now, let's get to the story before I do something I'm probably gonna regret. 

Rika: Like what-yell like some sumo wrestler and try to jump me? 

Me: (grits teeth; stifles a growl) 

Takato: (grins) Good to have you back, Rika! 

Rika: Likewise. (smiles)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter VII-Darkness Restored   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why don't the bad guys ever just stay down?!" -Takato Matsuki 

"The young do not know enough to be prudent, and therefore they attempt the impossible-and achieve it, generation after generation." -Pearl S. Buck   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Takato was receiving a pep talk from Renamon about how courageous he'd been before this vampire thing started, Jeri and Henry ended up covering for Rika when her grandmother called. Things would've worked out great if Dracula hadn't showed up for a bite and caused an eclipse to appear. Thanks to Takato reminding Rika about how happy he'd made her feel the day he proposed to her, that one act alone, plus the traditional kiss, was enough to restore Rika whole entirely! Unfortunately, we haven't seen the last of the Dark Prince, not entirely!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom, if I could just get one word in...Look, Takato and I didn't go out shopping...No, we didn't stay up all night, but...Mom, I'm just barely old enough to have wisdom teeth, and you're worried about that happening...?" 

Takato was blushing heavily as Rika held up her cell phone to his ear, which meant he could now hear everything her mother ranted into it. "You promised me you would look after Rika, so where did the two of you go-out for a night on the town? There are dangerous people out there, and what would your parents say about this?" 

Takato couldn't help but place his two cents in during that time. "My dad would probably give me some money and tell me not to be out past 10:00; my mom, on the other hand, would undoubtedly agree with you." 

Smiling weakly, Rika pulled the phone away from Takato's ear and started talking again. "Look, Mom-here's what happened. We accidentally stayed up all night talking, and we realized it had gotten a little late...Around 7:00 in the morning, but we're fine...Mom, I'm telling you, he didn't try anything with me-Takato's not like that!" 

"How long until Takatomon and Rika come out of there?" Guilmon asked while waiting impatiently with the others on the other side of the door the following day. 

With the way her ears picked up even the sounds Rika's mother was making, Renamon responded, "From the way Rika's mother sounds, it could be a while." 

"Yay! Time to eat cream puffs!" Calumon cheered. 

"Calumon, we don't eat cream puffs for breakfast!" Jeri insisted. Calumon's ears retracted at that moment, until Jeri held out a doughnut as a peace offering. 

"Doughnuts, on the other hand, are okay to have." 

"Yay!" 

"Save some for the Rookies, huh?" Terriermon advised while pulling Lopmon-and Susie-after him. 

"Another round of card games?" Ryo asked cynically. 

"What for? The only winners here-other than the two of you-would be Rika, and she's in there fighting for her right to have one traumatic adventure after another with her mother!" Kazu spat out. 

"Calm down, everyone. We can still relax even after what we've gone through." 

"How? There's still a vampire after us, and personally, I'm all for taking on the forces of evil, but Dracula? That sounds like something the cops or Scotland Yard or whoever can handle." 

Eyeing Kenta with an irritated glance, Henry said, "Dracula isn't something the cops, the military, the army or anyone can handle! For some reason, we were brought here to stop him, and if that means we have to go back up to that castle of his, we're gonna go! Got it?" 

Kazu and Kenta nodded briefly. 

"Momentai, Henry! Here-have a doughnut. Jeri saved you the kind with the jelly filling."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom, I promise you that Takato and I aren't...Well, we do have some money, but...Together, it comes out to quite a bit, actually...You're kidding?!...Okay, we'll do it, but only because there isn't anything else to do up here!...Have Grandma call me when she gets in, okay?" 

As Rika clicked off her cell phone, Takato replied, "Nothing else to do up here, huh? I wouldn't say that. Taking care of the Prince of Darkness and protecting the innocent civilians of Transylvania sounds like something to do, hmm? Whoa!" 

"Come on, Gogglehead-we've got to go...shopping." Rika shuddered even as she pulled on her coat. Eyeing his girlfriend with a weird look, Takato pulled his own jacket on and rose his eyebrows up. 

"Are you sure you're still Rika? No side effects or anything?" 

"To prove to my mother that for the past two nights you and I have kept our word and not done anything beyond kissing, we've got to pool our resources..." 

Realizing that Takato still had that blank look in his eyes, Rika pulled her hand up and whacked her boyfriend on the back of the head. 

"Don't you have a dictionary at home?! 'Resources: wealth, finances?' Anyway, we've got to combine our money and think of something to buy your parents and my mother and grandmother." 

Takato sighed while sitting on the bed he and Rika had-once again-slept on the previous night, although at a late hour, Takato had ended up on the floor for reasons unknown by even him. 

"Should we take the Digimon with us?" 

At that statement, Rika rose both eyebrows at Takato and gave him an "are you crazy?" look. 

"Guilmon and Calumon wouldn't cause trouble! I'm sure they've had something to eat by now, and if they haven't, we can treat them-and ourselves-to something later on." 

Noticing Takato's eyes start to well up, Rika nodded in agreement. 

"Fine, but Renamon gets to leave, too. She'll get to look out for Dracula and get some fresh air." 

"It's Transylvania. How much fresh air can anyone get while you're out here in the first place?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Observing the sun's rays striking the blackened curtains surrounding his windows, Dracula was busy searching his spells for something he would need for this night's activities. 

"No, that's not it...I wouldn't use it if I was given enough people's blood to last a lifetime or two...Ah, here it is! The question is, will it work efficiently? Only one way to find out-practice, practice, practice. You know what they say-'all play and no work makes the Dark Lord a living jerk."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?! You're kidding me!" 

Takato was fuming with irritation and anger as he found himself bartering for what he considered to be good presents for his parents, Rika's mother and grandmother with the seller of the store he, Rika and the Digimon had walked in a few moments ago-for his parents, he'd found a collection of cooking utensils, his and her's, obviously; for Rika's mother, some bottles of perfume, and for Rika's grandmother, a cookbook. Together, Takato and Rika's money was more than enough for them to pay this stuff with and have some more for later. There was only one problem, however. 

"I can't believe you won't take our money just because we didn't exchange it at the airport! It's still good, isn't it?" 

"Hold on a moment, sir." Rika pulled Takato away and started talking to him in a low voice. 

"I thought I was supposed to be the mediator around here." 

Trying to hide a grin, and failing, Rika retorted, "We've switched roles for the moment. Now, if we can't convince him that our money isn't good, maybe we can try something else to pay this stuff with." 

"I've got it! We can sell him Ryo." 

Takato and Rika both stifled giggles and laughter for that wry comment he'd just made for a few minutes. 

"No argument from me there, but on a serious note, there's got to be something we can do that wouldn't offend him and wouldn't be too demeaning for us-" 

"Hey! What are your pets doing to my pieces of meat?" 

"They're not pets-they're our..." 

Takato and Rika both facefaulted in shock as they, along with the seller, saw Guilmon and Calumon hungrily eat up piece after piece of meat on the shelves. 

"What are you two doing?!" Rika shrieked angrily, a couple of veins popping out of her forehead. 

"We were hungry." Guilmon briefly explained. 

"Yeah, and you guys were busy talking to that mean man behind you to hear us call so, we helped ourselves." Calumon added sweetly. 

The seller snapped his fingers at that instant. "I've got it! In return for you taking this stuff, you-" Takato was pointed at a second later. "-can help me in the back with the meat, and you-" a moment later, Rika found a finger aimed in her direction. "-can inform others of our new policy until you have to leave-while wearing this." That's when Rika found herself wearing what was considered an apron, but to her it suspiciously looked like a dress with tomato drippings over it. 

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Takato grunted as he struggled to hold Rika away from Guilmon and Calumon's grasp, a giant sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head. 

"Takato, let me go! Vampire or no, I'll show these two they can't mess with the Digimon Queen and make her wear a dress!!" 

"Rika, wait! I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile while we were here!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that night, as everyone had turned in for the day after scouring the province for any vampire appearances or other stuff, Takato once again, found himself next to Rika for the third night in a row. 

"I know I'm the one who said that we needed something to do while we were up here, but working for a meat seller guy who apparently sells more stuff that isn't considered meat is asking for a lot. At least Rika and I got to keep our money, even if we did have to spend half the day helping out a guy who could stand to lose a pound or twenty." 

Takato's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Rika snuggle up against him and sigh contentedly. His cheeks ended up as red as they'd been the day he'd proposed to her outside of Guilmon's home back in Shinjuku.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that moment, Dracula was chanting another spell, this time in Sumerian. The purpose behind the words were no different, however. Not losing sight of his goal, nor concentration, his chants gradually rose higher and higher until he snapped the book shut. A second later, Takato's eyes glowed a dark red and Guilmon's eyes dilated as his viral side took over! 

Uh-oh! Looks like something just happened to Takato and Guilmon! Will the others figure out what's wrong with their friends? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. Chapter VIII: Yin against Yang

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon in either way, shape or form. Why? I just don't know. 

Rika: None of us do, but we are glad you don't. Who knows where we would be if you did? 

Me: (slightly irritated) Veeeeeeery funny. Just be glad I don't have you in trouble-ack! 

Rika: (starts choking me) That reminds me-you have my Gogglehead in a precarious situation, one which I want him out of right now! 

Me: (gasps loudly) I know this means my life, but...I can't do...as you request... 

Rika: (grip tightens) Can't...or won't? 

Terriermon: Momentai already! Don't things always turn out on the up and up? 

Rika: (releases hold) I'll "momentai" you, you lop-eared rabbit! Come here! 

Terriermon: Whoa-I'd rather face Susie again than feel Rika's wrath. What the heck am I saying?! Get me outta here! (races off; Rika runs after him) 

Me: (gasps for breath) And on that note...we start the next chapter, which is dedicated to Frozen Phoenix and the author known as "The Pilot." Their reviews for the previous chapter gave me the notion for this one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter VIII-Yin against Yang   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"In grave danger, you are..." -Yoda, "Star Wars-Episode II: Attack of the Clones" 

"Your fears will be your downfall!" -ADR-01 (Jeri's clone)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So far, things were looking okay for the team, until most of them spent the day and most of the night hunting down the evil vampire who was cooking up a little something of his own! Thanks to Calumon and Guilmon's escapade while out on the town, Takato and Rika have to help out a vendor until the time they leave Transylvania. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Dracula cast some kind of spell on Takato and Guilmon. I sure hope those two aren't gonna cause any trouble, but if the vampire's involved, trouble's just around the corner!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika moaned to herself as she woke up, feeling a sense of foreboding that radiated from her head to her toes. While pulling more of the blanket over her body, her eyes snapped open to see Takato's eyes shaded the crimson color of red. That one act caused her to wake up! 

"Takato...? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...wrong, my sweet." 

The Dark Prince chuckled to himself. If he hadn't come across this spell while searching in his books, he might've been forced to stay up all night looking for it, or something else. With this, he could gain control of any mind, be they human or otherwise, as long as they remained asleep. 

Seeing whatever Takato and Guilmon saw, Dracula noticed that Rika had righted herself and had protectively draped her arm across the Tamer's broad chest. This...mundane act of love, passion and desire for the leader would be the girl's downfall just as her love for him had done so beforehand. 

But, there was work to be done if he had to head on to the next spell and that alone would require both Tamer and Digimon at the castle. Eventually, the rest would follow in order to save him, but for that to occur, he would have to leave. 

"Rika, I've got something..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...to do. Could you let me go, please?" 

Rika's eyes slowly narrowed. Takato was usually like this whenever he'd done something wrong, and as far as she knew, or what things Renamon had told her, he hadn't done anything wrong. Instantly, she knew something was up, and that it concerned the Prince of Darkness. At that second, Takato's hand rose up and grabbed Rika by the throat, constricting her windpipe and causing her breath to come out in short gasps. 

"Since you've figured out it was I who's done this to your beloved, you won't mind if I end your putrid life within a hairbreadth, then." 

A second later, Renamon appeared behind them and picked Takato up by his collar, effectively saving Rika and stopping Dracula for the moment. 

"I know you're possessing him, vampire. So if I were you, I'd release Takato before I have to do something I wouldn't be too fond of doing, now!" 

"PyroSphere!!" 

Both Takato and Renamon were hit by a powerful blast of fire, sending both down to the ground. Looking back up, Renamon saw that Guilmon's eyes had completely gone viral, and he was standing upright, poised for battle. Pacing herself, Renamon had guessed that Dracula had momentarily done what she'd asked and released Takato, only to possess Guilmon in his stead! 

"Guilmon, it's me. Listen to me-Dracula is controlling you. Whatever you're feeling, it isn't real. Just wake up and whatever hold he has on you and Takato should fade away." Renamon cautioned calmly, noticing Rika get up and move over to the comatose Takato to check for any injuries. 

"He's not in control..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...of me, not anymore. And soon, he'll have all of Transylvania under his power as well. PyroSphere!!" 

Dracula laughed out loud as he watched Renamon avoid the potent fireball long enough to protect Rika and Takato, then as she rolled away from them and launched an attack of her own. 

"I don't want to do this, but you're leaving me with no other option, vampire. Power Paw!!" 

Smirking, the vampire had Guilmon dodge the attack, then turned toward Renamon and responded in his own voice, but through Guilmon's mouth. "Excellent. You and your partner are just as connected as your partner's soul mate and his own partner, especially if you've both figured out it was I who has control of them. Now, if you'll just allow me to borrow them for a little while, they should be back for the reckoning by tomorrow night." 

"Fat chance, pal!" Rika yelled angrily, holding on to Takato's limp body firmly, refusing to let go. "If you want my Gogglehead and Guilmon for whatever freaky plan you've got concocted, you'll have to take 'em both by force!" 

Grinning, Dracula replied calmly, "So be it...Tamer." 

That said, the Dark Prince started chanting in Latin, his voice inevitably growing louder with every pronunciated word he spoke until Guilmon started glowing brightly and, to Rika and Renamon's horror, started to Digivolve! 

"Guilmon Dark Digivolve to..." A second later, Guilmon floated outside of the opened window and, within moments, Megidramon was in his place, the biohazard symbol on his chest glowing irradically! In shock, Rika released her hold on Takato, who floated out after Megidramon until he landed on the Virus Digimon's back. Roaring loudly until all of Transylvania could hear, which woke up the other Tamers, Megidramon flew off towards the Transylvanian Alps!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato! You bring him and Guilmon back now, you pale faced, undead freak!" Rika screamed angrily, struggling against Renamon's hold and ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Rika, I believe we're in even more danger than ever before." 

Wiping her tears away, Rika turned towards her partner with a look of scorn on her face. "How much more danger could we be in?" 

"The biohazard sign on Guilmon's chest." Henry spoke up as he, the other Tamers and the Digimon slowly filed into her room a moment later. "We all saw it glowing, but didn't understand what it meant, until Calumon reminded us." 

"Huh?!" The look of scorn was replaced with one of confusion. "How could Calumon know about that biohazard sign, but doesn't know about food that you don't eat until you pay for it?" 

Shrugging in response, Calumon hopped into Rika's lap a second later. "Remember when Leomon kicked the bucket back in the Digital World?" 

Everyone eyed the In-Training Digimon with an amazed look, except for Terriermon. 

"I taught him that. Sue me if you want, but all I have is a name, rank and serial number to give you." 

Slapping himself on the forehead, Henry grumbled, "Terriermon, you can't watch 'A Few Good Men' for a month." 

"Anyway, when Megidramon started beating up on Beelzemon, that symbol thingy on his chest started glowing like crazy! No one actually noticed, 'cause you were all busy trying to keep Takato from joining his clone and betraying us. He could've had the power necessary to destroy the entire Digital World if he wanted to!" 

"So, in effect, what happens in the Digital World would happen here." Leomon summarized up quickly. 

"Mmm-hmm!" Calumon nodded in agreement, pleased that his memory, though extremely short at times, had stayed intact throughout that one incident. 

"Basically, as Megidramon, Guilmon could have the power needed to destroy the Real World!" Ryo spat out, noticing Monodramon pacing around the room. "We've gotta stop him, and Takato!" 

"Their both being controlled by Dracula! It's not their fault!" Rika insisted heatedly, glaring at Ryo with a look of indignation written over her features. 

"That doesn't mean we can't stop them, Rika. All we have to do is to wake them up, and whatever hold Dracula has on them should break." Renamon advised. Nodding, Rika ushered everyone else out of the room. 

"Unless any of you don't want to live to graduate, which for a number of you, I don't see happening in here anyway, get out while I get changed!" 

Rika knew time was of the essence, so she quickly changed, grabbed her coat, then, as an afterthought, grabbed some clothes for Takato, his shoes, socks and jacket. 

"Renamon, it's time to carve a name for ourselves into Dracula's hide."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As midnight approached, Megidramon landed at the entrance to the castle, which was a few feet away. Instantly, he deDigivolved into Guilmon, and both he and Takato landed onto the snowy ground, the latter and the former shivering rapidly as Dracula exited his household with an evil sneer on his pale face. 

"I warned you that you shouldn't underestimate me, but you youth today-you never listen, do you?" 

"And I believe Rika told you not to underestimate us! They're probably on their way right now." 

At that statement, Dracula chortled before clearing his throat. "That's precisely what I have planned. The downfall of not only Transylvania, but the world at large would be on your shoulders unless you and a select few of your friends can stop what I'm about to do." 

Guilmon purposely went viral on his own accord, but Takato held him back. "Guilmon, wait! It could be a trick." 

The evil vampire started reciting another spell in Latin, even as Rika and the others came in. 

"Hey, Gogglehead-leave something behind?" Smiling, as well as blushing, Rika tossed Takato his clothes at that moment. Knowing chivalry truly wasn't dead, Takato simply covered his pajamas with his clothes and placed his socks and shoes on, as well as his jacket. 

"Hey, Chumly, what's old fang face doing?" Kazu asked grimly. 

"I wish I knew." 

Ignoring the Tamers entirely, Dracula continued chanting his spell, his voice raising bit by bit. 

"Okay, enough is enough! It's bad enough I've gotta dress up like 'Princess Pretty Pants' every now and then, but to be roused outta bed by a possessed friend? This vampire's gonna taste cold steel!" 

A second later, Henry swiped a Modify card through his Digivice. 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Terriermon Digivolve to...GARGOMON!!!" 

"Gargo Lasers!!" 

At that second, Dracula completed the spell, and a blue energy beam flew out and not only incinerated the bullets, but forced Gargomon to deDigivolve into Terriermon and trapped all but Takato and Guilmon behind a powerful forcefield! 

"Let Rika and my friends go, now!" Takato demanded angrily, feeling ice run down his veins at that moment. 

"Oh, I think not. Nor will I simply respond to your 'demand,' until I get what I want." 

As Dracula started chanting rapidly in Latin, Takato's anger started to escalate. "You said you wanted me here for another rematch! I'm here, but you're not willing to battle with me? You have to resort to spells to trap my friends? Come on, you pasty-faced jerk-GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" 

The golden Digivice shrieked loudly, forcing the others to cover their ears as Dracula completed his spell and two beams of dark, red energy flew out from the palms of his hands and struck both Takato and the Digivice! Takato screamed in silent agony and pain as he felt a part of himself die away, and he dropped to his knees at that moment. 

"Houston, we have a problem...two humongous problems, matter-of-fact..." 

"Takato, look." 

Groaning, Takato forced himself to look up, and, to his surprise, he saw not only Megidramon, but ChaosGallantmon side-by-side, both Virus Digimon intent on slaughtering the known world until they got what they wanted! 

Whoa! Both Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon together? The Tamer team just might have their hands full with this one. Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Chapter IX: Love Counteracts Darkness

Me: Okay, ladies and gentlemen, since Saturday's episodes are repeats-basically, "Lionheart" and "Give a Little Bit"-the first hint of Rukato ever shown in the Digital World, where Rika screamed for Takato when Beelzemon fired his Double Impact attack... 

(Rika blushes) 

Me: ...hopefully, next Saturday's episodes, shown on June 1st will be new; on the 8th will be a one-hour Season Finale nobody will want to miss! I don't own Digimon, and many thanks to an awesome Rukato writer, Angel-Chan. She was the 100th reviewer for "Tamers V.S. Dracula," and her stories usually leave readers trying to find a handkerchief. 

Takato: (sniffs) Yeah...hold me, Rika! 

Rika: (hugs Takato gently; still blushing) There, there, Gogglehead... 

Me: So, when all is said and done, this chapter is dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter IX-Love Counteracts Darkness   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato, watch out! TAKATO!!" -Rika Nonaka, "Give a Little Bit" 

"We can take whatever you throw at us, so why don't you just give it up, and surrender?" -Gallantmon 

"Gallantmon, we can't just talk to it. We must destroy it!" -Sakuyamon, "The D-Reaper's Disguise"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and Guilmon were both possessed by Dracula at the same time thanks to a spell the wicked vampire cast. While Rika protected Takato, Renamon tried to coerce Guilmon , but with Dracula possessing him, it didn't work out. Then, things went from bad to worse when the vampire forced Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon, and both Tamer and Digimon headed out towards the Transylvanian Alps! Eventually, Rika and the others caught up to them, but that's when Dracula revealed another surprise-he'd trapped everyone except for Takato and Guilmon behind a powerful forcefield and used Takato's dark nature to summon both Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon! Are the Tamers heading up the cliff without the proper equipment? Let's hope not!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In shock, Takato helplessly watched as both Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon roared out their fury and excitement so loudly that everyone, with the exception of Dracula, had to cover their ears in order to properly hear better! 

"How'd these two get here in the first place? I thought Takato only had one evil Digimon, not two!" Kazu yelled out. 

Turning to glare impatiently at him, Rika spat out, "I thought a Tamer like you would already know about this! Guilmon has more than just one Mega form, not just Gallantmon and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. Remember what Calumon just said-Takato's anger ended up creating Megidramon back in the Digital World." 

"And what about ChaosGallantmon, huh, Rika?" 

Rika felt like slapping Kazu on the side of the head, but refrained herself. "It's a good thing Renamon was awake for this, otherwise, you would be completely in the dark. When I, as Sakuyamon, was hit by the D-Reaper's attack and knocked out, Takato got so angry that he actually Biomerged with Guilmon, but instead of recharging Gallantmon's energy, they ended up creating a new Mega Digimon-ChaosGallantmon. Now do you remember?" 

"Oh, yeah-that's right! Why didn't you just say that?" 

Rika growled under her breath as she clenched her fists repeatedly before turning back around towards Takato, who was still gazing upward at ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon. 

"How was this even possible...?" 

Eyeing Takato with a satisfying grin, Dracula explained what he had in mind for the Tamers. "It's quite simple-so simple, matter-of-fact that I won't even have to explain it twice!" 

"You do know who you're talking to, right? The Tamer who would forget to put his shoes on, unless his girlfriend reminded him every night before bedtime." 

"Terriermon!" 

Clearing his throat, the vampire continued speaking, as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. "I cast a spell on you, young Tamer. It caused the feelings of darkness you've kept buried deep within to rise up to the surface, bringing up the other viral Mega forms you've kept locked away in the deepest recesses of your mind-ChaosGallantmon, being the most deadliest; Megidramon, with the firepower necessary to completely obliterate the entire Digital World, or the Real World, if need be. Therefore, since neither of them can truly remain here, I will allow you and a companion of your choice one chance, and one chance alone, to stop them. However, there is a catch. They are connected to you, as your partner is to you. So, if by some blunder they are deleted, you would be instantly killed, and your partner would be deleted as well. Choose wisely, for time is of the essence. Go-until you see Gallantmon and the second Digimon by his side, make sure no one in Transylvania lives!" 

Nodding, both Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon flew off, away from the Transylvanian Alps and back toward Transylvania! 

Takato grimaced as he reluctantly turned to face the others. Personally, he knew who he should pick to help him and Guilmon subdue these darker versions of himself, but the other Tamers had excellent attributes as well, so he wasn't about to exclude them from this. Knowing time was short-extremely short-he would have to list the pros and cons of everyone who was on the other side of the forcefield. Smiling gently, he felt the top of his head to check if his goggles were still there-once he'd confirmed it, he bent down to knee level and eyed Susie with a happy look. 

"Henwy, the angwy kid's looking at me, and he isn't angwy anymore! At least, I don't think he is." 

Sweatdropping at that statement, Takato bit back the normal retort he would've said to her and kept the smile on his face. "Hey there, Susie. I bet you want to help me out against those mean Digimon who are going to Transylvania, right?" 

"Mmm-hmm! Is Henwy going, too?" 

Sighing, Takato suddenly felt uncomfortable while talking to Susie. Being around girls his age was already perplexing, as evidenced by knowing Rika and Jeri. What made him think chatting with a girl who was underage would be any better? Seeing the discomfort in Takato's eyes, Lopmon quickly put herself in between him and her Tamer. 

"Susie, I know you want to help Takato against these Digimon-" 

"Lopmon, call him 'the angwy kid!'" 

"-but, they're both at the Mega level. As strong as I am, I'm pretty sure I couldn't help him out in our current situation. We could help him out best by staying here and out of trouble." 

"Thanks, Lopmon!" Takato felt an actual smile reappear on his face. "I couldn't have put it any better myself." 

"Probably not, but who knows? You just might get lucky later on tonight." 

Takato blushed slightly due to Rika's response, but ignored it and looked over at his two good friends Kazu and Kenta, both of whom were beaming brightly at that instant.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing Dracula's words reverberate through their ears, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon picked up speed, already sensing Transylvania near.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ha! And you thought Chumly would pick Rika over us. Pay up, Kenta." 

"You two were betting on me?!" Both Henry and Ryo had to hold Rika back, but Takato's face mirrored how she felt at that moment. 

"That's probably one of the reasons why I wouldn't pick either of you guys. You're both good at what you do, and so are your Digimon. The only catch is this-Kazu, Guardromon is only at the Champion level, and so, despite the fact that he can fly, he would be at a serious disadvantage against Digimon like Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon. I hope Jeri will excuse me for this, but remember what happened to Leomon-?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-we've heard this story a hundred times on the way here and lived through it-Beelzemon went nuts and killed him off. Anything else?" 

Angrily slamming his fists against the forcefield, Takato hissed, "Show some respect! At least Terriermon knows when to make jokes--sometimes! And you're lucky-very lucky-that there's a forcefield between you and me right now!" 

Struggling to calm down, Takato looked over at Kenta. 

"You would be a good choice, Kenta, because out of all of us here, your Digimon partner actually is a Mega Digimon. The only problem here is that his powers are meant for Defense. And, in this type of battle, we'll need Digimon who can handle both Defense and Attack. I hope you understand." 

Nodding, Kenta held onto MarineAngemon from within the confines of the forcefield. "Yeah. Take down those Digimon-without killing them, of course." 

"Of course."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since it was morning back in Japan, Rika's grandmother had remembered that Rika had wanted her to give her a call, so back in the hotel, Rika's cell phone started ringing over and over and over until she remembered that it would still be night time over here. A moment later, the ringing stopped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Staring at Ryo and Cyberdramon, who'd Digivolved earlier to help Ryo get over here, Takato bit back an insult and instead focused on the snow at his feet. "There's plenty of reasons why I shouldn't bring you along, and one is staring at the both of us in the face." 

"Mmm-hmm. Can you think of another?" 

"Yeah-that no offense, but your Digimon would get so bloodthirsty, that in the heat of battle, he might delete one or both of the Digimon. And if he did that, Rika might get so furious at you that she would corrupt Renamon's data and summon an evil Digimon of her own." 

"Undoubtedly so." Cyberdramon agreed. 

"There are good traits-you can Biomerge to Mega, and as Justimon, you were a big help against the D-Reaper, even if I didn't get to thank you for that." 

"You see, Rika? At least out of the two of you, he actually said 'thank you!'" 

Rika "humphed" and turned away from both Takato and Ryo, slightly irritated, but secretly pleased that Takato had put aside his jealousy for even the briefest of moments.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The vampire sensed the evil Digimon approaching the outskirts of Transylvania, and smirked as he realized that his adversaries didn't have much time remaining. 

"Pick up the pace, my young cohorts! Time is wasting!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, guys." Takato grinned weakly as he approached Henry and Jeri, both of whom had knowing looks on their faces. 

"Go on- tell 'em why they wouldn't be able to help you and get Rika outta here." Terriermon quipped cynically. 

"Terriermon!" Henry hissed irritably, but the knowing look was still on his face. 

"Can I come, Takato, huh? I promise I won't cause any trouble this time." Calumon piped up excitedly. 

"If you can slip out of here, then, yeah." 

"Yay!" 

Takato turned his attention back to Henry and Jeri. "Look, you guys both know that without you backing me up in the Digital World, we probably wouldn't be where we are today, right? But, the both of you have Digimon who, unlike MarineAngemon, have powers meant for Attack. And, in this battle, I need Defense as well as Attack. I hope you can understand-" 

Nodding, Jeri pointed in Rika's direction, who was still facing away from Takato. "Go to her, and ask for forgiveness for whatever stupid thing you did wrong, then go stop those Digimon." 

"Momentai, Takatomon!" Terriermon added. 

A full smile appearing on his face, Takato also felt a hot blush creep up his cheeks as he went to face Rika and Renamon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Rika. Did you have a good night's sleep...?" 

Turning to stare Takato down as well as making sure he saw the hot tears running down her face, Rika asked heatedly, "Don't try to change the subject! This entire time, everyone knew you were gonna pick me and Renamon to help you, so why build up their hopes? Why not just pick us and get it over with? Or did you want to give everyone a pep talk and sacrifice the innocent lives of everyone back in Transylvania? Answer me that!" 

Feeling his anger resurface, Takato found himself glaring at Rika, neither one willing to back down. 

"How can you even say that to me? The others had attributes that made you look like...like..." 

"Like what?" 

"...like the heartless Digimon Queen I first met in that secluded area outside of my school!" Takato screamed, feeling his anger dissipate, to be replaced with guilt. Rika's face remained impassive, but Takato saw the hurt, and the pain in her violet eyes at that second. 

"Rika...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that, really, I didn't. I just didn't want the others to feel left out of this, and I do care about the people we have to protect, but only as long as we stay here. You're the most important person to me here, and if anything happened to you, I'd probably end up destroying the world with my own bare hands." 

Rika couldn't help but laugh at that explanation. "Okay-I forgive you. And, you're the most important person to me, too. Now, let's beat down some evil Digimon and show that vampire he can't mess with my Gogglehead's mind!" 

Takato nodded as he reached forward with his hand and grasped Rika's hand with it, instantly pulling her out of the forcefield. Renamon-and Calumon-quickly headed after her before it completely reclosed back up. 

"You ready, Guilmon?" 

"Ready, Takato! Let's show those Digimon what being a Mega Digimon's all about!" 

"Game time!" Calumon declared as the triangle on his head started glowing brightly. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and Renamon, respectively. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The darkened sky seemed to light up as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon stood side-by-side, weapons at the ready if they were needed. 

"Are you ready to take on those evil Digimon?" Takato's voice rang out from Gallantmon. 

"I was born ready!" Rika retorted, a grin on her face while inside her sphere. 

"Then let's go!" Guilmon added as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, along with Calumon, flew off toward the province of Transylvania, determined to stop both Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon, at all costs! 

All right! Looks like the fight of the century's about to take place. But, what's gonna happen to the other Tamers? And can Gallantmon and Sakuyamon truly stop ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon without deleting them? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	11. Chapter X: Enter ChaosMegidramon and Ome...

Me: Okay, people-today, you get two chapters for the price of one, though I'd hope you would at least review the chapter before this one. 

Rika: Like that's gonna happen. 

Me: Hush! I don't own Digimon, and this chapter will introduce two new Digimon that I've thought up! 

Rika: Oh, no. We're in trouble now. 

Me: Hey! One's on your side, so relax. 

Takato: See, Rika? One of the Digimon will be on our side, so everything will be okay, right? 

Me: I think. 

Rika: Whenever you say "I think," that can't be good for us!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter X-Enter ChaosMegidramon and OmegaGallantmon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"But this isn't really about fighting-it's about having the strength to do what needs to be done to save the world!" -Rika Nonaka 

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart-nothing!" -Takato Matsuki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dracula sent Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon toward Transylvania in order to have them wreak havoc on the entire province! He allowed Takato to choose one Tamer and their Digimon to go with him and help out. Knowing that the other Tamers had excellent attributes that made them special in their own way, Takato weighed the pros and cons of everyone while talking to them. When he got to Rika, she nearly tore his head off until he lost it and hurt her feelings! Luckily for Takato, he apologized and wanted her and Renamon to fight side by side with him and Guilmon. Now, it's up to Gallantmon and Sakuyamon-with Calumon along for the ride-to stop Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon while there's still a chance!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The other remaining Tamers watched behind the confines of the forcefield as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon flew off toward Transylvania as fast as they could. 

"You think they'll make it in time to stop them?" Kenta finally spoke up. 

"They've got to. It's not like this night can get any worse, can it?" 

"Actually, it can, my young adversaries." 

In surprise, the Tamers and their Digimon turned around to see Dracula, trapped inside the forcefield with them, at least until he muttered some words that caused it to disintegrate entirely! 

"Real nice timing, Kazu!" Terriermon snapped irritably. 

"Terriermon..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, how much farther is it to get back to Transylvania, huh?" Calumon asked while hanging onto Sakuyamon's shoulder as tight as he could. 

"Remind me again why he's with us?" 

After eyeing the In-Training Digimon with a look, Gallantmon thought about the reason Calumon had given him earlier and shrugged. "He said he wouldn't cause any trouble." 

"Let's hope."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, what's the deal? You lead Takato and Rika away and decide to get rid of us late at night-that way, no one can wonder where we are, 'cause we don't know anyone out here?" 

"Terriermon!" Henry sighed deeply. Even though Terriermon had been trying to help, it wasn't doing them any good if the vampire knew everything else about them. 

"Truthfully, I lead them away because of one reason: I wanted to test your strength against my own, without your 'supposed' leaders." Dracula started chanting another spell, which got Terriermon really angry. 

"That's it! Henry, make me Digivolve and let's get in there, 'cause I'm sick of hearing Latin everywhere I go in this place!" 

"You and me both, Terriermon." 

"You're not going in alone." Turning, Henry couldn't hide a smile as Jeri stepped up by his side, gripping his hand tightly. 

"We are a team, right? Even if we are missing the others." Ryo added. 

"We'll take this vampire out for dinner or whatever, then go help Takato and Rika." Kazu noted. 

"Dracula, this will be your final battle!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry, Jeri and Ryo chorused as the three of them merged with their respective partners at once. 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Monodramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

"Whoa! When'd Cyberdramon go back to being a Rookie?" Kazu sputtered in amazement. 

"Probably when Takato and Rika left." Kenta murmured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Judecca Prison!!" 

The massive fire attack that was launched from ChaosGallantmon's shield snaked out before striking Transylvania, starting a gigantic fire and causing things to explode! Roaring excitedly, Megidramon threw his body onto homes that either flattened people that were inside or crushed the homes of people who hadn't gotten there yet! 

"Hey, Gallantmon wanna-be! Why don't you try taking on someone who looks just like you?" Gallantmon demanded in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. Growling, the two Gallantmon strode forward until they were toe-to-toe with each other. 

"Sakuyamon, you can handle Megidramon without me, right?" 

Inside her sphere, Rika grimaced as Sakuyamon started flying toward the Virus-type. "Battling a dragon who can drool all over you and tries to have you for a midnight snack? If I knew you were gonna pull this, Gogglehead, I would've sent Ryo in my place." 

"Very funny. Lightning Joust!!" 

"Demon's Disaster!!" 

The two attacks collided and exploded as one while the two Mega Digimon fought for domination! As for Sakuyamon, she was in sort of a bind. 

"Since we've never actually had to battle with Megidramon before this, how are we supposed to attack?" Rika asked out loud. 

"I'd aim for his head and knock him out, 'cause he looks scary, and I don't think he can get any scarier than this!" Calumon suggested worriedly. 

"That sounds decent enough. Amethyst Wind!!" 

As the attack struck him in the head, Megidramon found himself glaring at a Data-type Digimon, plus a tiny In-Training Digimon. Growling deep under his throat, the Mega Digimon used his tail and wrapped Sakuyamon up while opening his mouth wide and preparing to eat her! 

"Hey-let go! No one here said you could eat and run!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Power Pummel!!" 

MegaGargomon struck nothing but snow as Dracula avoided the attack and fired another black ball at him. 

"I'm getting sick of these stupid energy balls, Henry! Let's show him how the sun shines back home!" 

"Terriermon, the sun shines the same way all around the world, so it wouldn't really matter." 

"Justice Kick!!" 

"Howling Crusher!!" 

"Hey, Kenta, what time is it right now?" Kazu asked grimly. 

Checking his watch, which he'd managed to snag before coming up there, Kenta said, "Around 2:00. Why?" 

"Simple-we've been out here ever since midnight! If we can hold this guy off for another 3-4 hours, the sun will rise, and if it rises, we can say 'adios' to pale face!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

"Lopmon Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!!!" 

Both Kazu and Kenta turned to see Susie holding her Digivice firmly in her hand. 

"Talk about growth spurts, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato, help!" 

Gasping while inside his sphere, Takato turned to see Sakuyamon in a death grip by Megidramon! 

"Oh, no! RIKAAAAAAAA! Guilmon-she'll be erased! We've gotta save her!" 

"Right." 

Abandoning the battle with his darker side, Gallantmon flung himself forward and stabbed Megidramon in the side with his lance! The Mega Digimon roared in pain and anger as he released Sakuyamon from his hold. 

"You okay? I'm sorry, Rika! I shouldn't have let you take on Megidramon alone!" Takato was struggling with his tears at that moment, but Sakuyamon rose an eyebrow in response. 

"Trust me-I'll be fine. Spirit Strike!!" Three dragons, colored red, blue and green flew out from behind the Shaman Digimon and struck Megidramon all over! At that instant, Gallantmon grunted as he hunched over; Sakuyamon grunted lightly as she felt pain radiate over her body! 

"It can't be...he wouldn't dare!" 

"What'd he do, guys?" 

Eyeing Calumon, Renamon responded as quickly as time would allow it. "Apparently, Dracula did more than connect these two Digimon to Takato-whenever they feel pain, he can feel it, just like with Guilmon! And since Rika and Takato are connected, that means we'll feel these hits as well." 

Calumon's ears retracted sadly at that second. "That's not fair..." 

"Judecca Prison!!" The three Digimon turned to see ChaosGallantmon's shield up in the air, a powerful blast of fire aimed directly at Gallantmon! A second after that, the Virus-type rose his own shield up into the air and barely blocked it in time. Seconds passed before ChaosGallantmon poured on the power and slowly, but surely, Gallantmon was forced backward bit by bit. 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

"You wanna see true power? Then check out what Takato and I can do!" Guilmon's voice rang out mockingly. 

"Guilmon!" 

Within minutes, the two attacks were dominating for control amidst the streets of one side of Transylvania. Noticing Megidramon fly towards another building, Sakuyamon headed after him. 

"He might try to make us into an hors d'oeuvre, but he can't wreck this place. Crystal Sphere!!" Knowing using this attack on this particular Digimon was a risk, but for Takato, it was one Rika was willing to take. Both Sakuyamon and Megidramon were trapped inside a protective shield at that moment. 

"You wanna fight, you drooling excuse for a Digimon? Bring it on!" 

Roaring angrily, Megidramon launched himself at Sakuyamon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bunny Blades!!" 

"Gargo Missiles!!" 

"Howling Crusher!!" 

"Molten Blade!!" 

The Dark Prince hissed angrily as he escaped to the sky. He hadn't expected the Tamers to have this type of determination when dealing with their enemies. No matter what, he had to get to Transylvania if he was to carry out one last spell he was itching to test out. Chuckling, Dracula floated away, motioning for them to follow. 

"Where's he getting off to? We were just getting started!" 

"Hmm..." Justimon checked it out, then almost flew off, if he hadn't needed to remind the others. "He's going to Transylvania! Come on!" 

Within seconds, the Tamers were off, and returning to Transylvania! 

"But why would he want to go there?" Kazu yelled out while he and Kenta were on top of Guardromon, the latter holding onto MarineAngemon as best as he could. 

"He probably has some sort of plan that involves the others." Cyberdramon's voice boomed out. 

"Then, let's get going, guys!" MegaGargomon yelled out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Both Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon were starting to tire out. The attacks had exploded in a burst of light that caused the two of them to briefly shut their eyes before they started fending each other off with their lances. Finally, Gallantmon had his darker half cornered, and that's when he noticed Sakuyamon fighting off Megidramon once again! 

"No-not again! Hold on, Rika! I'm coming!" 

Sacrificing the only chance he would probably have to safely subdue his other half, Gallantmon passed through the shield and tackled Megidramon in the back! Both of them tangled onto the ground for a few moments before Gallantmon knocked Megidramon out with his shield. 

"Are you okay?" 

Eyeing Gallantmon with a look of mock irritation, Rika replied, "Yeah, but I was baiting him, Takato." 

"Oh. Then why didn't you say anything?" 

"Guys, look out!" Calumon screamed as two black balls of dark energy penetrated the shield and struck Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, causing them both extreme amounts of pain and forcing them to deDigivolve into Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon! 

Dracula revealed himself at that second, chanting in Latin and pointing a finger at Calumon. 

"What are you doing here, Dracula?" Takato demanded heatedly, forcing himself to get up onto his feet, helping up Rika and the others. 

Ignoring him, Dracula continued chanting until a beam of energy struck Calumon's triangle, which triggered the entire Digivolving process. Seconds later, the triangle glowed as a bright red beam flew upward and struck both ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon just as the other Tamers came in! 

"Oh no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

Roaring as extreme power started to radiate down their bodies, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon merged together to create a gigantic Digimon of destruction! It looked like Gallantmon would, but it had a Megidramon-influenced tail and a Guilmon-induced visor. The biohazard sign that had been on both Digimon's chests was now on the shield instead. 

"Behold, Tamers...the Digimon who's going to destroy you all-ChaosMegidramon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, man! He's right-ChaosMegidramon, a Biomerged Mega Digimon. His attacks are Hell's Gateway and Prison of the Unjust. Sounds like a version of Gallantmon that's gone bad!" Kazu warned. 

While stepping back slowly, Takato and Rika held hands tightly as Calumon was picked up by Guilmon, who looked completely drained of energy. 

"ChaosMegidramon? This guy makes Megidramon look normal! Well, almost." Takato admitted. 

Taking careful aim behind Dracula, ChaosMegidramon fired a blast of red energy from his right hand. 

"Hell's Gateway!!" 

The blast of red energy struck MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Justimon and Antylamon, injuring all of them and forcing them all to deDigivolve into their Rookie forms, Leomon excluded! 

"Oh, no! With just one attack, he crippled our entire team!" Takato cried out. 

"Well, Takato, if you have any bright ideas on how we're supposed to handle this, I'm listening." Rika said. 

Takato started shaking at that second, unshed tears blurring his vision until Rika wiped them away. 

"This is all my fault, Rika! If I hadn't gotten so angry before at Beelzemon and the D-Reaper, these Digimon wouldn't even exist right now, and we wouldn't be mere seconds away from death. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to face my darker side back then. The only other thing I regret is that you and I didn't get the chance to work together-not just side by side, but..." 

Nodding, Rika forced Takato to look at her, gazing deep into his brown eyes and losing herself in them. 

"I know what you're trying to say, and it isn't your fault! You're human, like I am, like everyone here-well, not Dracula, of course. I wish we'd gotten the chance to work together like that, too..." 

As Takato and Rika shared a powerful kiss of passion and commitment, their Digivices glowed brightly with colors of red and blue energy healing Calumon and the other Digimon instantly! 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika yelled out as they pulled away from each other while transforming into data and merging with their respective Digimon. 

"Guilmon..." 

"Renamon..." 

"Biomerge to...OMEGAGALLANTMON!!!" 

Side by side inside their protective spheres, Takato and Rika smiled broadly at each other. 

"Wait a minute-how come your Mega form gets to be heard three times, and Sakuyamon only gets to be heard once?" 

"Uh, 'cause I came up with the idea?" 

"Cute, Takato. Real cute." 

The others gaped in surprise and astonishment at the Digimon before them. He looked like Gallantmon would, but was covered in a brilliant color of silver instead of grayish white. The biohazard sign was still on the front of his chest. As for the cape, it was still red, but it also had a yin/yang symbol in the direct middle of it. The shield was the same color as Gallantmon was-silver, but had the same triangles surrounding it. 

"And they still had to Biomerge to create this Digimon? Wicked!" Kazu screamed excitedly. 

"Let's hope he's enough to stop ChaosMegidramon-or is it a she?" 

"Terriermon!" 

Awesome! It looks like Takato and Rika get the chance to work together-literally! But, can they defeat ChaosMegidramon, or are they in way over their heads? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	12. Chapter XI: The Fate of the Tamers

Me: Okay, people-here it is! The ultimate battle you've been waiting for has arrived in this chapter! I don't own Digimon, nor do i own "Don't Give Up," found on Megchan's site. 

Rika: All right-you've had us Biomerge into one extremely powerful Digimon, no questions asked. What I'm a little stumped on is this- 

Terriermon: While those two are inside, are they gonna do what I think they're gonna do? (grins evilly) 

All: TERRIERMON! 

Terriermon: What? Don't think it hasn't crossed your minds, 'cause I know it has, at least once or twice. 

Me: (groans) You're gonna be the death of me one day, I'm sure of it. 

Takato: He just might be the death of all of us someday.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XI-The Fate of the Tamers   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What makes it tough now is that I have to worry about someone else besides just me..." -Rika Nonaka 

"And now, the fate of not one, but two worlds, rests on our shoulders..." -Takato Matsuki   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Gallantmon and Sakuyamon had to fend off Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon as best they could, the other Tamers were locked in a decisive battle against Dracula himself! They had held their own for a while and even came close to taking him out, if he hadn't turned tail and ran towards Transylvania. When he got there, the Dark Prince cast a spell on Calumon, which forced him to make Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon Biomerge together to create the horrid ChaosMegidramon! Within seconds, the entire team was neutralized with just one attack! Takato wished that he and Rika could've had the chance to work together, side by side. Rika wished that same thing, too. Thanks to Calumon and their confidence in their own abilities, Takato and Rika Biomerged with their Digimon to create OmegaGallantmon! Now that's what I call a grandiose Digimon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they reluctantly pulled away from each other after being locked in a pretty passionate kiss for the better half of a minute and merged with their partners. 

"Guilmon..." 

"Renamon..." 

"Biomerge to...OMEGAGALLANTMON!!!" 

Side by side, trapped within their own spheres, Takato and Rika smiled broadly before turning their attention toward ChaosMegidramon. 

"Wait a minute-how come your Digimon's Mega form gets to be heard three times, and Sakuyamon only gets to be heard once?" 

"Uh, 'cause I came up with the idea?" 

"Cute, Takato. Real cute." 

The other Tamers and Digimon looked up in astonishment and awe at the powerful Digimon before them. 

"And they still had to Biomerge to create this Digimon? Wicked!" Kazu screamed excitedly. 

"Let's hope he's enough to stop ChaosMegidramon-or is it a she?" 

"Terriermon!" 

"What? I'm just stating..." At that instant, Terriermon just figured something out, which caused him to snicker lightly and cover his mouth. 

"Terriermon, what is it?" 

Eyeing his partner, Terriermon leaned forward to talk into Henry's ear real quietly. A second or so later, he yanked him off of his shoulder. 

"Terriermon! Takato and Rika aren't like that, and besides-they have more important things to worry about right now." 

"And if the same thing happened to you and Jeri, you wouldn't try to take advantage of it? Hmm?" 

Henry groaned while placing his partner onto the ground. "Until we get back home-no, wait. When we get back home, no more internet for a month." Turning back toward the Digimon that stood before them, Henry pulled out his D-Power and scanned him. 

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it! OmegaGallantmon, a Biomerged Virus/Data type? His main attacks are Crystal Joust, Amethyst Beam and Blade of the Just!" 

At that moment, OmegaGallantmon started speaking, but with the dual voices of Rika and Renamon, and they didn't speak at ChaosMegidramon. 

"Dracula, ever since we've come to this little province, you have relentlessly tried night after night to defeat us, and we have beaten you back with every step we took. Then, you did the unthinkable just now-you merged two evil Digimon together in order to create another evil Digimon. This night will be your last upon this Earth!" 

"But, first..." That's when the Mega Digimon started talking in Takato and Guilmon's voices. "...we'll take down your Dragonesque Digimon without destroying him!" 

Shrieking, ChaosMegidramon flew up into the air, the wings of Megidramon just now appearing on his back. 

"Prison of the Unjust!!" The Tamers watched as the biohazard sign on ChaosMegidramon's shield glowed irradically before blasting out towards OmegaGallantmon! 

"Stop right there! Amethyst Beam!!" 

Instantly, a beam of light shined from OmegaGallantmon's shield before launching itself towards the other beam. Both exploded before battling for control.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you softly close your eyes and take a deep breath, wiping away the tears, go to meet the you you've always dreamed of 

There are just some things you just can't do anything about, but running away won't change anything   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, guys-you can do it! Take down that freaky dragon!" Kazu yelled out. 

"Yes-take down that freaky dragon!" Guardromon echoed. 

"Hey! Haven't I told you before-come up with your own stuff!" 

Grunting loudly, OmegaGallantmon strained with the amounts of power that was being blasted in the air. 

"Any bright ideas on how we get rid of something this big without charbroiling the Earth?" Rika asked cynically. 

"We could always send the attack into the air.. It would eventually disappear, right?" Guilmon spoke out. For a few moments, silence was heard. That wasn't a bad idea! 

"Well, since we're not people-or, Digimon-who don't give up, let's try!" Takato exclaimed as he and Rika concentrated before raising their left arms and imagining the attack being shot upward. Instantly, the massive attack was skyrocketed in the air, never to return! 

"Way to go, guys! Yay!" Calumon cheered safely while sitting on Jeri's lap. 

"Anymore fancy attacks you want to show us?" OmegaGallantmon hissed with a confident look in his eyes. 

Growling, ChaosMegidramon rose his right hand and fired a powerful beam of red energy directed at his opponent! 

"Hell's Gateway!!" 

OmegaGallantmon wasn't fast enough to block the attack in time, and was struck hard, being forced off his feet and sent flying to the ground! 

"Aw, nuts!" Takato and Guilmon spat out. 

"Guys, are you okay?" Jeri called out worriedly. 

"Tell me-how many fingers can you see?" Kazu yelled out while holding up four fingers. The others sighed while Kenta eyed his friend with a perplexing look. 

"They haven't even gotten back up yet, and you're asking how many fingers they can see? They're bigger than us! To them, your fingers look like ants." 

"Hey-it's the thought that counts, buddy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you try your best, your dreams will always come true-so keep running, never giving up! 

Turning back, look, you can see everyone's smiles 

That's why you're not alone!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Groaning loudly, OmegaGallantmon finally got back up, his body scorched from torso to toe, just about. 

"Takato, are you all right?" 

Turning to face his girlfriend, Takato croaked out, "Not too bad. Other than a trip to a sandy beach wouldn't cure, I'm fine." 

"With that one attack, he nearly brought us down!" Renamon noted grimly. 

"Combined, ChaosMegidramon makes one tough cookie to beat." Guilmon added. 

"But we're just as tough!" Rika insisted confidently. 

"Yeah! We're not about to surrender to this guy-not now, not ever!" Takato grinned as OmegaGallantmon flew back toward his adversary and willed his right arm to change into a lance covered entirely with fire. 

"Blade of the Just!!" Takato and Guilmon roared out loudly as the fire on the lance grew and was launched directly at ChaosMegidramon! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takato and Rika screamed out as both Digimon were forced off their feet-since they were connected, thanks to Dracula's spell-and struck the ground heavily! 

A second later, both of them started phasing in and out, in and out as they struggled to recover enough to launch an attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Touched by the gentleness of the wind, you know your own weakness 

Before you realize it, you're always being encouraged by those around you... 

There are nights when it's so vexing you can't sleep, but losing won't change anything!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, guys-you can stop this thing! If we believe in you, then you can do anything!" Henry yelled out. 

"Yeah-give him a one, two, three punch back to wherever he came from!" Calumon agreed. 

Phasing in and out, OmegaGallantmon was barely able to regain his footing that time. 

"Just great...! Now, what are we going to do?" Takato gasped. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not one to be deleted in the heat of battle." 

"As long as we work together, that won't happen. Now step aside, Gogglehead." Rika advised calmly as she closed her eyes, cupped her hands together and concentrated. 

"Creatures from beyond this world, I summon you." Rika and Renamon chorused. "Assist us in our time of need and grant us the power needed to stop this Digimon of ultimate destruction!" A second later, OmegaGallantmon glowed brightly as a ball of pure energy appeared in the air and both of the weapons disappeared. 

"Wow. Talk about making a long-distance call, huh, Takato?" 

"Guilmon, shh! They still need to concentrate." 

"Now, Digimon of pure darkness, I command you to return to the void from whence you came!" Instantly, the ball flew forward and struck the biohazard symbol on ChaosMegidramon's shield. The Digimon howled in agony as the connection between itself and the others was broken immediately, as he split into two and was changed into clouds of mist that vanished into the air. Takato and Guilmon sighed in relief. "Way to go, guys." 

Rika blushed while turning to face Takato. "It's nothing." 

The other Tamers cheered excitedly as OmegaGallantmon stood there triumphantly, arms crossed over his chest. A second later, someone started clapping, and at that moment, Dracula reappeared, poised for battle. 

"Very good job. I didn't think you would be able to stop him without deleting him. And now, since it is getting dreadfully close to my naptime, I think it is time that you and I had one last confrontation." 

"So be it!" Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon chorused as one, the lance and shield reappearing almost immediately, OmegaGallantmon ready for battle!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you try your best, your dreams will always come true-so keep running, never giving up! 

Reaching out, look, everyone's so close by 

That's why you can step forward!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanting in Latin once again, Dracula lobbed five energy balls of darkness toward the Mega Digimon. 

"Crystal Joust!!" Rika and Renamon demanded as a significant number of crystals, shaped like diamonds, flew from the shield and popped the five energy balls before flying onward and hitting the vampire. The Dark Prince growled angrily as he threw ten energy balls, each of them striking OmegaGallantmon ruthlessly! Takato and Rika cried out as for each energy ball that hit, they both received equal amounts of pain. 

With a groan, OmegaGallantmon started phasing in and out again, as the energy balls finally started to take their toll on the Mega Digimon. Takato and Rika started gasping while taking in huge amounts of air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Don't ever forget, you're never alone... 

Even far away, I'm watching over you... 

I know you can overcome even the hard times because your dreams are precious and wonderful   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that instant, Takato briefly considered giving up, but he remembered how he'd gotten to be where he was in the first place...because of Guilmon. If he hadn't drawn him from scratch, he wouldn't be where he was today, one of the most powerful Digimon ever created. The love he had for Rika would never change, and neither would the friendship he had with Guilmon. As for Rika, she remembered how she'd gotten to be one of the best-thanks to Renamon. Their friendship had started off slowly, mostly because Rika had considered all Digimon data, including her partner. But, it had been during the moments when she'd allowed herself to care for others that Renamon had come through. Her love for Takato was unconditional, and her friendship with Renamon would always be there. At that second, OmegaGallantmon stopped phasing in and out, and found the strength to stand up again. 

"Dracula, it's time for you to depart from this Earth, never to taint it with your evil ways again!" 

Holding out the shield, the triangles disappeared and were replaced with a beam of light that flew out and struck Dracula directly in the chest! 

"Amethyst Beam!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! This can't be...!" Instantly, Dracula vanished into particles of dust that sprinkled onto the grounds of Transylvania. As the Tamers cheered loudly, OmegaGallantmon stood there in triumph, barely noticing the first rays of the sun rising from behind them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you try your best, your dreams will always come true-so keep running, never giving up! 

Reaching out, look, everyone's so close by 

That's why you can step forward! 

If you try your best, your dreams will always come true-so keep running, never giving up! 

Turning back, look, you can see everyone's smiles 

That's why you're not alone...! (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As OmegaGallantmon deDigivolved into an extremely tired Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon, the Tamers crowded around them, pleased with this latest turn of events. 

"Way to go, Chumly-you guys took out one of the most powerful vamps in history!" Kazu noted. 

"And you did it all in your birthday suits." Ryo added mockingly. 

Takato and Rika blushed heavily before Rika suddenly lashed out and nearly tackled Ryo, who'd run off. 

"That's it! Come back here, Mr. Perfect! You think you're so 'high and mighty?' You won't be when I beat that smirk off your face!" Rika yelled impatiently while chasing him. 

"Rika, come back! We can get him back later, remember?" Takato screamed while racing after his irate girlfriend. The others sighed before starting forward themselves.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Moments before the sun rose fully, some particles of dust started to reformat themselves before the dust revealed itself to be Dracula, completely healed from the Tamers' attacks! 

"They think I will be beaten by just one paltry attack? I shall wait until they return to their home, and then I will remind them why no one should deem Dracula, the Dark Prince of the Night, a pushover!" 

Oh, man! Just when things were looking good, Dracula returns unscathed! Can the Tamers truly defeat this guy? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	13. Chapter XII: Home Sweet Home

Me: All right, people! I don't own Digimon, for one thing. 

Rika: (sarcastically) And the other thing? 

Me: This chapter is dedicated to Flamegaruru, an author who gave me the greatest plot to get this chapter started and finished. Also, this chapter will seem familiar, since some moments will remind you of "Homeward Bound." No, Takato will not be admitting anything to Jeri. 

Rika: Good, 'cause if he did...(breaks wooden board in two pieces-with her head!) 

Me, Takato: Ouch. 

Rika: I wouldn't want to have to do anything to shatter what we have, okay, Gogglehead? 

Takato: (stammers) Got it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XII-Home Sweet Home   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"People ask me why we're not together...I just don't know what to tell them." -Ross Gellar, "Friends" 

"We're all fine...but we'd be better if we knew where Takato was." -Rika Nonaka, "Lionheart"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerged into OmegaGallantmon, Takato and Rika had to use teamwork to bring down the powerhouse ChaosMegidramon, but in the end, it ended up being Rika and Renamon who stopped the Virus-type. And, when they got to take on Dracula, the big guy was rammed into with numerous balls of darkness! Things weren't going too well until Takato and Rika remembered how they'd gotten this far-not just because of their devotion to each other, but because of the partnership with their Digimon. With that revelation, OmegaGallantmon found the strength needed to stop the Dark Prince once and for all! Now, the Tamers can safely go home without any problems...or can they?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


10:00 in the morning. Takato found himself still laying in bed, with his pajamas still on, his mind locked on the events that had occurred the previous night. All because of a kiss-a passionate kiss, and a determination to fight side by side-he and Rika had found the power within themselves to Biomerge together and create OmegaGallantmon, one of the most powerful Digimon ever brought to life! That hadn't been a problem, at least, not for him. It had been the temptation he'd had to endure the entire time he and Rika had been next to each other in their separate spheres. 

"There's gotta be some way we can will our clothes to stay on us when we Biomerge. Maybe if I wished really hard, the next time Guilmon and I Biomerge, I'll just look down and see my clothes and feel my goggles on my head. That's it-" 

Takato's thoughts were interrupted as his girlfriend Rika entered in with a cynical look on her face. 

"It's morning time, and you still haven't gotten changed? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed earlier?" 

Blushing slightly, Takato murmured, "You would know about that, wouldn't you, since you were on that side of the bed earlier." 

Rika's own cheeks flushed at that statement while sitting beside her somewhat comatose boyfriend. "Never mind. Why aren't you getting ready? We leave in two hours for the airport and then we leave for home at 4:00." 

"Oh. Well, uh...I was just thinking about what happened last night when we...you know." Takato's cheeks turned even redder as he recalled last night's harrowing events. Rika didn't even have to finish his sentence-her own crimson cheeks were evidence enough that she'd understood. 

"And, your point would be?" 

"Why did it happen when it did? Us Biomerging with our Digimon like that." 

Rika herself had been racking her brain with questions like that during most of the morning, and she still couldn't come up with a decent answer. 

"The only good answer I can give you is one that Renamon gave me: 'Things happen for a reason. This was one of them. You should accept it, and move on.'" 

Takato's eyes blinked once or twice as he came to grips with what Rika had just told him. 

"Wow. You actually took time out to listen to what she said?" 

"Of course, Takato. She is my partner, after all. Wouldn't you take the time to listen to Guilmon if he had something to say?" 

"Yeah, if almost every sentence didn't end with, 'is it time to eat, Takatomon?'" 

Both Tamers shared a few bouts of laughter, something that they hadn't had much of since they'd come on vacation some odd days ago. Takato sighed as he sat up and stared deep into Rika's violet eyes, hearing the song "Weathered" on Rika's radio vaguely behind them. 

"You know that we can't ever bring OmegaGallantmon back, right? Not until we can figure out a way to bypass the...current situation." 

Nodding in agreement, Rika smiled softly as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Takato grinned weakly as he leaned forward and closed his own eyes. The two of them got closer, and closer, until... 

"Guys, the cab's on its way, and I-whoa! Looks like I just came in at the wrong time." 

Takato and Rika separated, both of them blushing furiously and Rika instantly turning, her eyes glaring daggers at Ryo for butting in at an inopportune moment. 

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" "Like tattoo a 'kick me' sign onto your back?" Rika's smile returned-briefly-as this thought came to mind. 

"No, that's about it." Noticing that Takato hadn't gotten dressed, Ryo couldn't help but poke a few jabs in. "Rika, it's barely morning! Give him time to get dressed, at least." 

Jumping up, Rika slammed the door in Ryo's face, her cheeks still flushed and a look of anger across her face. "You're one to talk! At least I have somebody to be with, unlike you, Mr. Sincerity!" 

"Guess I'd better get dressed, huh?" Takato got up and headed over to where he'd laid his clothes out the previous night. "By the way, what happened to Guilmon, anyway?" 

"Around 7:00, the rabbit wanted to make a snowman, and since Henry wasn't up, and Dinoboy was, guess who got to be the guinea pig for the rabbit." 

Laughing, Takato picked up his clothes and prepared himself to get changed. A moment passed when he realized Rika hadn't yet left. 

"Uh, Rika? Any reason why you haven't left?" 

"It's not like you have anything I haven't seen, Gogglehead." 

Takato blushed extremely red as Rika giggled while turning to leave. 

"That's it! Next time, I've gotta choose my words carefully when I Biomerge with Rika. If we ever do Biomerge again, that is."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two hours later, the Tamers were loaded up in the cab and peeling out, heading toward the airport as quickly as time would allow it. Since the attack on Transylvania had done all but completely devastate the populace, it would take time for the team to get to the airport in the first place. Takato found himself absentmindedly fingering the presents he'd gotten his parents earlier in the week. 

"The one big major upside to this-besides leaving this place-is that Rika and I won't have to worry about working for that meat seller guy again." 

"Takatomon?" 

"Ahhhh!" Takato jumped while being jarred out of his thoughts by his own Digimon partner. 

"Yeah, Guilmon? What is it?" 

"When's lunch? I'm hungry." 

Blinking again, Takato stared at Guilmon with a look of amazement. "You just had breakfast over three hours ago!" 

"That's Guilmon for ya. We should assign some kind of a forklift for him, so whenever he wants food, he can just go over to it." Terriermon quipped. 

"Terriermon! You eat just as much as Guilmon does, so don't start." Henry chided. 

"Maybe I do, but at least I don't look like the Goodyear blimp...well, at least not all the time." 

Henry sighed deeply as Jeri giggled while holding his hand. 

At that moment, while looking out at the second cab that was trailing them, Takato had a funny feeling in the back of his head. Noticing it, Rika eyed him with a look of concern. 

"Takato? What is it?" 

"I'm not sure. I just have this really strange feeling that we've forgotten something."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that moment in time, back at the hotel that the Tamers had resided in, a drawer suddenly started shaking in a fast movement. 

"Hey! Can anyone get me outta here? Takato, Rika, Guilmon, where'd you guys go? It's getting lonely in here, and dark, and creepy-whoa!" 

A second later, the drawer popped open and Calumon came flying out and landed safely onto the bed, to the surprise of the maid who'd come to clean up. 

"Hi, there! Did you just let me out? If you did, then thanks! Have you seen a red, dinosaur-like Digimon who has some kinda hazard sign on his chest and who reaches up to heeeeeeeeere..." Calumon stretched as far as his arms would take him, which wasn't very far, matter-of-fact. 

"Anyway, my friends and I were supposed to leave for home today, and I don't know where they are. Could you help me find them...?" 

At that second, Calumon felt the bed shake as the maid dropped to the ground, passed out. 

"Hmm. Guess she wanted to take a nap before helping me out. Oh, well. Wonder if they have any more cream puffs? The one back in there didn't look so good."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey! Any reason why we stopped at this vendor's store?" Kazu asked irritably as the Tamers all exited their cabs while in the outskirts of Transylvania. 

"Yes, Kazu, there is." Rika silenced him with a withered look, though he still tried to keep eye contact with her. "Takato and I have something we have to do before we leave here. Come on, Takato." 

"Rika, maybe you could go in there for me and give him my regards-" 

"Gogglehead!" Rika turned around and yanked Takato forward by the collar on his coat. "We don't have time for your mundane jokes or attempts at humor, no matter how funny they can get-sometimes." 

"Okay, Rika, okay! Can you please let go now? I'm coming already!" 

Terriermon laughed out loud as the two of them exited inside. "Not even married, and she already has him whipped, huh, Henry?" 

Despite Takato's protests, Rika strode boldly inside the store where Guilmon and Calumon had, just a few days ago, all but wrecked the store of this part-time meat seller. To her surprise, he wasn't there. 

"Well, he isn't here. Oh, well. We tried-" 

"Ring the bell." There was a hint of anger in Rika's voice, so Takato grabbed the bell and rang it-loudly, I might add. 

"Takato!?" Rika covered her ears at the incessant sound of the bell banging against her eardrums, her eyes piercing her boyfriend with a look that screamed payback. 

"Well, you dragged me in here! If you'd just come in here on your own, without me-" 

"Hello, young ones!" The two of them stopped their "argument" and turned to face the meat seller, who'd just come in from the back. "What can I do for you this fine day? I thought I'd given you both the day off." 

"Oh, that's right. You did." Takato nodded briefly before Rika nudged him in the ribs. "Uh, anyway, we've got to go home today, but we didn't want you to still think we were in town and just trying to-" 

"Understandable. I told you this arrangement of ours was only until the two of you left. So, as a token of my appreciation, here-" Takato and Rika sweatdropped in surprise and shock as they both had to use their arms to catch five pieces of meat, covered by plastic. "-ten pieces of my finest meat, for you, your bride-to-be and those Digimon of yours. Feast well, and enjoy life to the fullest!" 

"We will, sir." Rika and Takato respectfully bowed to the meat seller, even though they weren't in Japan at the time. Minutes later, they exited the store and were promptly hounded by Terriermon and Guilmon! 

"Guys, what are you doing? We still need to get to the car!" Takato screamed out. 

"Hey-Dinoboy, 'Momentai rabbit,' get away from the food!" Rika insisted. 

"But we're hungry!" Guilmon protested. 

"Yeah, and we need fiber and protein in our diet." Terriermon added. Renamon sighed impatiently while pulling them both away from the meat. 

"You can wait a little while longer for lunch. You would have to, if we were being attacked." 

"Aw, man!" Guilmon and Terriermon chorused sadly. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kenta piped up. Nodding, Takato struggled to stuff the pieces of meat in the trunk of the car, but with some suitcases already filled up to the top, it was rather difficult. Irritated with the events of the day, Rika yanked Takato away from the cab and picked up the pieces of meat. 

"You don't stick meat in the trunk of a cab, Takato!" 

"Sorry! Sheesh, what's with you today, Rika?" Takato couldn't hide his own irritation any longer, and that got Rika slightly calmer, if not more irritated. "Ever since this morning, you've been snapping at me left and right! What did I do?" 

Sighing sadly, Rika placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "It isn't you, Takato. What am I gonna tell my mom and grandma when I come home with five pieces of meat?" 

"You could always tell them my mom and dad ran out of places to stock 'em!" Takato suggested. With a happy smile, Rika kissed Takato quickly on the lips before hustling him-and the others-back into the cabs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gee, I wonder why this street's marked with funny, black lines?" Calumon had made his way out of the hotel and was now facing the way the Tamers had left. 

"Could Takato and the others have gone this way? Ohh, but why would they leave me behind? Aren't I just as good a team member as anyone else?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had taken them about three hours, at the latest, but at 2:00, the Tamers had made it to the airport. Truly excited to be going back home, they all pulled their stuff out of the cabs-Takato and Rika paid the cab drivers with half of the money they had left over-and headed toward the gate. 

"Okay, Tamers! Since all of us are here, why don't we do a Digimon head count?" Takato advised calmly. Without waiting for an answer, he started. "Guilmon?" 

"Right here, Takatomon!" 

"Renamon?" 

"Present." 

"Terriermon?" 

"Willing, ready and able for battle!" 

"Leomon?" 

"Present." 

"Hmm. Guardromon?" 

"Present, leader of the all-mighty Tamers!" 

"Hey-Takato can't be the leader. He hasn't even won one card game!" 

Takato groaned while clenching his fists back and forth again, until Rika started massaging his shoulder. "I won at least one card game! If we could have some quiet? Thank you. MarineAngemon?" 

"Here." 

"Cyberdramon?" 

A grunt from Ryo's direction told Takato that the Ultimate Digimon was here and accounted for. 

"Lopmon?" 

Expecting to hear Lopmon's response, Takato was amazed when he instead heard a squeal of pain. Turning downward, the Tamers saw the Rookie Digimon in a tight hug by Susie. 

"Lopmon would talk, angwy kid, but she's busy with her bweathing exercises." 

Takato rolled his eyes at that statement, but calmed down. "Calumon?" 

Silence was clearly heard, except for the chatter of people from behind them. 

"Calumon? Where are you?" Jeri asked. 

"Calumon? This is no time to be playing around!" Rika insisted. 

"Everyone, calm down!" Renamon advised. As pandemonium would have struck, silence resumed its normal course. "Did anyone see Calumon following the battle against Dracula last night?" 

After a moment more of silence, Guilmon spoke up. "I thought I heard something last night while I was trying to go to sleep, but it was only a rat. I ended up roasting him, however!" 

Takato slapped himself on the forehead, groaning loudly at that statement. "What'd you do to the rat, Guilmon?" 

"Oh-I put him in the garbage can. I'd already eaten, so I didn't need to eat anymore after that." 

Takato started slamming his head against the wall in frustration until Rika gently stopped him. "It'll be okay. Renamon and I will go find Calumon." 

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked grimly. 

"What if you missed the plane?" Takato's question wasn't one of curiosity, but of worry. Smiling, Rika cupped Takato's chin in her hand. "Don't worry-we'll be back by nightfall."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato! Rika! Guilmon? Jeri? Where are you guys? Ohhh..." Saddened, and tired from flying around most of the day, Calumon perched himself next to a vendor's store, retracting his ears. "Doesn't anyone love me anymore?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" Rika yelled out while swiping a Modify card at that instant. 

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

Smirking, Rika climbed onto Kyubimon while tossing Takato her ticket. "Hold onto that for me, okay?" 

"Got it!" Takato grinned as Rika and Kyubimon started off, on the search to find Calumon. 

"Now can we eat?" Guilmon and Terriermon chorused. Takato and Henry rolled their eyes upward. 

"Fine-you can each have two pieces." Henry relented quickly. 

"Yay!" Tearing the plastic off, Guilmon and Terriermon started eating like they'd never eaten food in their whole lives! 

"I hope they get back in time." Takato admitted to himself. 

"Don't worry, Takato-Rika's strong. She'll find Calumon and get him back before we have to go." Jeri said calmly. Leomon nodded, still intrigued that after all she'd seen, that Jeri could still be the same person he'd met in Shinjuku Park. 

"Thanks, Jeri."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We'll never find Calumon with these people in our way!" Kyubimon spat out while running as fast as she could go. 

"And, we'll never make it back in time! We've gotta pick up the pace-and I know just how to speed things up." Rika held up a Modify card before swiping it. 

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed, activate!" 

Instantly, Kyubimon's speed was so fast, she and Rika could've been considered a blur amongst the people of Transylvania. 

"Yeah! Onward, Kyubimon! Whoo!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At 3:30, Takato had started pacing around the others, worry and anger stretched across his face. "I shouldn't have let her go alone. I could've went with her." 

"Then you'd have Guilmon worried about you, wouldn't you?" Takato turned to see Henry, a confident look on his face. "Rika's gonna be fine, Takato. Any minute now, she'll be walking through those doors with Renamon and Calumon in tow. You'll see." 

Waiting until Henry had turned back around, Takato sank to his knees and started crying softly. "No one understands...Rika may act tough, but I can still see that look of longing in her eyes whenever I would walk her to school, even though I was risking Ms. Asagi's wrath for myself...She just doesn't see how vulnerable she can be while she's like this..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato couldn't have been more wrong in his life. Rika knew precisely how vulnerable she could get, and that reason alone was why she was still the way she was, even if she was changing her ways for him. 

"When Takato forced Guilmon to Digivolve to Megidramon, it awakened something inside of me that I thought was dead long ago...I didn't know that someone who'd I deemed to be a weak Gogglehead could have that much rage and darkness inside, to be released with Leomon's death..." 

Rika's thoughts were broken as she heard a tiny voice call out near her location. 

"Guys, where are you? Takato! Rika! Anyone here?" 

"Calumon!" 

"Huh? Oh, hi, Rika!" 

As Kyubimon made her way over to the In-Training Digimon, Calumon happily flew forward, to be enveloped into Rika's arms in a gentle hug. 

"Come on-let's get outta this place and get home, huh?" 

"You can say that again, Rika!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Flight 137 to Shinjuku is now boarding." 

"Whoa! These guys are early." Terriermon noted while checking the clock on the wall-it read 3:45. 

"But, what about Rika and Renamon?" Takato asked. "They still aren't back yet." 

That alone was a different subject altogether. For a few minutes, they all just stood there, expecting Rika or one of the others to appear, but it didn't happen. 

"What about this? We all go onboard, and Takato and Rika can use their tickets and get safely to their seats before the plane takes off." Ryo suggested. That sounded agreeable to everyone, except Guilmon. 

"If you're gonna wait for Rika and Renamon, then I'm waiting with you, Takato." 

Takato gently shook his head. "I couldn't live with myself if I forced you to stay here with me and something horrible happened that would make you miss the plane. Get onboard, boy. They'll have those peanuts you liked before." 

After seeing the determination in his Tamer's eyes, Guilmon nodded, turned around and headed toward the others. 

"Flight 137 to Shinjuku is now boarding."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can't we pick up the pace? What if the others have left already, or what if they're on the plane?" 

"As much as I would hate to admit this, Calumon's got a point! Well, Kyubimon? Still have enough energy left for one last try?" Rika asked. The Champion Digimon nodded quickly and waited while Rika slashed the card through. 

"Digimodify! Speed, activate!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Warning: Last call for flight 137 to Shinjuku." 

Takato grimaced sadly as he reluctantly picked up his stuff-as well as Rika's-and ran as fast as he could toward the gate. Luckily, he'd made it there just in time. 

"One...ticket...to Japan, please..." 

Takato held out one of his tickets. A moment later, he was cleared by the attendant. 

"Thank you..." Takato suddenly broke out into a run, holding onto Rika's ticket with a firm grip as he ran down the runway as fast as he could. Within seconds, he saw that the plane was already going down the runway! Grunting, Takato looked around and, to his surprise, he saw a forklift-a forklift that had keys inside of them! 

"Thanks!" Takato yelled out as he drove off, putting pedal to the metal while speeding up as fast as possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Guilmon, safe in First class along with Terriermon, Henry, Susie, Lopmon, Jeri and Leomon knew something was wrong. He felt it. 

"Takato's not on the plane! Someone, stop the plane! Please, stop the plane!" 

"Guilmon!" Henry quickly covered the Rookie Digimon's mouth a moment later. "How do you know Takato isn't on the plane?" 

"Because that's his seat, and its empty." 

"So?" Terriermon noted calmly. 

"Usually, if Takato was on the plane, he would be next to Rika, and she would have her head up against his head." 

"Oooooookay, that's quite enough, Guilmon." Terriermon said grimly. At that instant, the lop-eared Digimon saw a pair of goggles seeming to fly in the air behind them. 

"Guys, Guilmon's right! Takato's not on the plane-he's outside, on a forklift!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Gogglehead! You weren't thinking of going home without your bride-to-be, were you?" 

Turning around, Takato felt his heart sing as he saw Rika and Calumon ride in on Kyubimon! 

"Rika! I thought you wouldn't make it back." 

"You know me better than that. Now, turn that thing off, get our stuff and climb on." 

That's when the airplane's door opened, and Takato and Rika all saw most of the Tamers in front of it, yelling for them to get on. 

"Okay, but I don't know how this thing works-" 

Takato gulped as he accidentally flipped a switch and up went the bags! Rika grunted in irritation, but their stuff went high enough so that Henry and Kenta could grab it. 

"Way to go, Takato! Yay!" Calumon cheered. 

"Okay-now get over here, already!" Rika yelled out. 

Finding the keys hadn't been that hard. Once he turned it off, slowing down was the problem for Takato. 

"You're supposed to do this-!" 

Grinning, Rika leaned over and grasped Takato's hand with her own, pulling him off of the forklift and onto Kyubimon. 

"Hang on!" Kyubimon advised. 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" Rika demanded. That's when Takato got the surprise of his life. As the plane started to take off, Kyubimon leaped up into the air and started to launch one of her attacks. 

"Jump now!" Rika yelled as she, Takato and Calumon jumped off as far as they could towards the plane. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

A second later, the Tamers-and some Digimon-all cried out as Takato, Rika and Calumon all collided into them. Seconds afterward, Renamon-deDigivolved from Kyubimon-landed safely inside the plane. 

"This is one vacation I'm sure I won't forget!" Takato stammered excitedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that night, Kazu and Ryo were busy playing a certain card game, remembering what had occurred on their way to Transylvania. 

"The plan with the water balloons-pure genius!" Ryo said. 

"Thanks. No offense to my pal, but Chumly couldn't plan his way outta a cardboard box." 

"And Rika? She'd be too busy spouting out words of anger to even think straight." 

"That is why they are now among my army of Tamers." a voice hissed. With widened eyes, Kazu and Ryo looked up to see... 

"Dracula?! But-but how? We all saw you get dusted by OmegaGallantmon!" Kazu sputtered. Managing to keep his composure, Ryo nodded. "Yeah. How?" 

"Please. For creatures of the night to regenerate themselves, it's quite easy. And now, it is time for me to feast..." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kazu and Ryo both bolted out of their seats and raced to the bathroom. A moment later, the "vampire" started laughing out loud as Takato and Rika tossed off the costume they'd bought while at Transylvania and as Takato climbed down Rika's back. 

"Didn't I tell you it would be worth it to buy this thing, Rika?" Takato couldn't stop laughing, so he held onto Rika for support. 

"Yeah, and I have to admit-it was worth it to see Ryo scream, 'nooooooooooo!!!!!!!'" Takato and Rika started laughing again as they headed back to 1st class, revenge upon the tormentors completed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, safely secured in the cargo hold, safe from the sun's violent rays, Dracula, in his bat-like form, was already preparing his next stage of attack. 

"Soon, we shall arrive at the Tamers' home, and I shall set the stage for my next plan of attack!" 

At least the big, bad vamp didn't cause that much trouble! But, what are the Tamers gonna do when they finally do make it home? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	14. Chapter XIII: Rika's Torment

Me: (sighs sadly) As usual, I don't own Digimon... 

Rika: Hold on-what's wrong? Usually, you're in an upbeat mood, always yakking away about how much Gogglehead and I love each other. 

Me: People, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best, like they usually are, but for reasons I must keep to myself, this chapter-and possibly the rest-will have emotional turmoil to reflect how I'm feeling, and some lyrics. I know I keep using "Weathered" by Creed-which I don't own-a lot, but it reflects how I'm feeling right now and how unable-and useless-I think I am concerning someone I care about. No, I don't have a significant other in my life-not anymore. (grits teeth in anger) 

Takato: Oh, man...I'm sorry. 

Rika: We both are. 

Terriermon: Momentai! Things will work out in the end. 

Me: (grins weakly) Thanks. That's what I heard earlier, but differently: God has ways of making things work out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XIII-Rika's Torment   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How can you be so cold? You're not even sorry for what you did!!!" -Takato Matsuki 

"I just can't let anyone else get hurt because of me..." -Jeri Katou, "The Battle Within"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the Tamers were headed home, they'd forgotten one little detail that had gotten himself trapped in a drawer at the hotel-Calumon! Luckily for him, the Tamers realized he was missing, so Rika and Renamon volunteered to go and find them. Takato was worried that they wouldn't make it back in time, but Rika convinced him she would be okay. It took some time, but eventually, Rika and Kyubimon found their little pal and headed back to the airport. Takato himself had nearly missed the plane ride home, but thanks to a forklift, and a surprise appearance by Rika, Kyubimon and Calumon, the remaining Tamers and Digimon got onto the plane and are now successfully heading home! Welcome back, guys!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Help! Someone, please help me!" Rika screamed out, not caring about the tears that were streaking down her cheeks as she carried Takato's limp body inside a hospital, knowing that Renamon, Guilmon and Calumon were right behind her. 

"What's the problem?" 

Fighting her tears, Rika mustered up enough energy to speak. "My...boyfriend, he accidentally, uh...cut himself, and he's losing a lot of blood..." At that instant, Rika fought back a sob of indignation and pain, so she stopped talking. 

"Okay, we'll send someone down right away. Here, let me take him." 

Immediately, Rika shook her head, grasping onto Takato's hand with a firm grip. "I'm going with him, and you can't stop me!" 

"Okay. If you'll follow me?" 

Motioning for the Digimon to remain where they were at, Rika solemnly walked with the receptionist, keeping a firm grip on Takato's hand and eyeing the thin trail of blood trickling down his neck. 

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so heartless with him earlier this morning, he could've concentrated on the battle at hand, and he would've noticed Dracula behind him..." 

Sniffling silently, Rika jarred herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to remember what had just occurred only three days following their return from Transylvania...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I lie awake on a long, dark night-I can't seem to tame my mind! 

Slings and arrows are killing me inside 

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine 

No! 

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine... 

Simple living is my desperate cry; been trading love with indifference, yeah, it suits me just fine 

I try to hold on, but I'm calloused to the bone 

Maybe that's why I feel alone-yeah, maybe that's why I feel so alone...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback-Three days after their return from Transylvania 

"Rika! There's someone here to see you." 

Rika groaned with deep irritation in her voice as she got out of bed, barely remembering to throw on a nightgown. Their parents had truly been surprised when they'd showed up-unexpectedly-out of the blue a couple of nights ago. And, her mother, her grandmother and Takato's parents had enjoyed the presents they'd gotten them, although the eight pieces of meat left something to be desired. Right at 7:00 the following morning, she and Takato had been hustled out of bed-by their mothers, at their separate homes-to get to work. For Rika, that meant getting changed and catching a train just to get down to Takato's part of town. From 7 to 6, the two of them had to help with bread, making it as well as shipments of the "Guilmon" bread, which Takato's father had finally completed during their stay abroad. Guilmon-and Calumon-were estactic about it and nearly bowled Takato and Rika over to get to the first shipment! The following day-helping Rika's mother whilst she modeled for potential agents-hadn't gone too badly, except for when Rika and Takato had to pose. That meant dressing up. Takato hadn't minded too much-unlike Rika, he liked striking a pose for others, at times. The only two reasons Rika hadn't ditched this place like she'd had before (A/N: The episode where Kyubimon Digivolved into Taomon should jog your memories) were simple, yet easy: The main reason was because Takato was doing this with her. As for the second, it had been part of the agreement she'd made before they'd left-if she and Takato got to go on vacation with their friends, they would do whatever was required for at least a month. 

"If this is Ryo, looking for another reason for me to beat him into oblivion, getting up this early is a blessing in disguise." Rika thought bitterly before opening the door. 

"Good morning, sweetie! Rise and shine!" 

At that moment, not only did Rika blush-out of embarrassment and anger-but she also yanked Takato inside of her house-by his ear! 

"Let's get one thing straight-don't ever call me 'sweetie' or any other type of pet names you've got thought up in that head of yours! Got it, Gogglehead?" Rika hissed under her breath, fully awake. 

"Uh, s-sure, Rika. No problem." Takato stammered. 

"Now, why'd you come over at 6:30 in the morning? We aren't supposed to work at your parents bakery for another 30 minutes." 

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you that I had a dream last night, and it involved...us." 

Rika's eyes narrowed slowly. She remembered mentioning to Takato that if he'd told anyone else about the previous dream, she'd send him to dream land for good. Of course, that hadn't apparently stopped him from having anymore dreams about her-the one he'd had concerning the battle in Transylvania was proof enough. 

"And what were we doing in this dream of yours?" 

"We were taking on Dracula again, and-" 

Takato gulped as Rika yanked him forward by the scruff of his neck, irritation clearly evident in her eyes and by the tone of her voice. 

"Dracula was beaten, remember? Together, we took him down and watched him turn to dust on the streets of Transylvania. There's no possible way he could come back." 

"But, I'm serious! I just watched an hour-long TV show last night, and after the good guy-well, actually, it was a good girl, but anyway-when she beat the vampire, his dust collected and came back, numerous times!" Takato objected. (A/N: That's for you, Frozen Phoenix!) 

Rika scoffed in response. "Please! You're telling me your whole theory is based on a TV show?" 

"Well, yeah. And as my girlfriend, I would've thought you would be more supportive of this! What if it comes true?" 

"Dreams are part of our subconscious mind, Takato. Your subconscious is probably telling you that due to jet lag, you want to make things up; therefore, you want to believe Dracula came back from the dead-again." 

In shock and amazement, Takato stood there, tears forming in his eyes before falling. A second later, out of either instinct or anger, his eyes dilated. 

"Out of everyone I know, besides Guilmon, I hoped you would believe me. I guess relationships aren't what they're cracked up to be!" 

Turning, Takato ran out the door, making sure to slam it behind him. Rika told herself that she would apologize to Takato later, after she'd gotten a few more minutes of sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal... 

No! It just won't heal, no, no...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saddened, and calmer than he'd been a few seconds ago, Takato started crying softly as Guilmon came out of hiding from the alleyway. 

"What's wrong, Takatomon? Didn't Rika believe you when you told her about the dream?" 

"No...and I should've realized it from the start..." Takato wiped some tears off of his face while hugging Guilmon as best he could with the sun blaring down on them. 

"Rika may show emotion whenever we have a moment, but if you have a problem and you try to go to her with it, she'll shut you out!" 

"That may have to do with the fact that you showed up at her house this early to begin with." 

Gasping quietly, Takato and Guilmon looked up to see Renamon appearing behind them. 

"I didn't know she was still asleep! If I'd known, I would've stayed at home until she came down." Takato protested. 

"The truth of the matter is that even as we speak, I'm sure Rika is contemplating what you told her and is attempting to think up a heartfelt apology for acting the way she did." 

Raising an eyebrow upward, Takato smirked slightly at that comment. "No offense, Renamon, but Rika and apologies don't mix." 

"Probably not, but Rika will see this as a challenge, and she isn't one to back away from a challenge."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shines and I can't avoid the light-I think I'm holding on to life too tight 

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust 

Sometimes I feel like giving up, yeah! 

I said, sometimes I feel like giving up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika grunted in irritation and worry as she paced around in her room at that moment in time, dressed for the day and noticing her grandmother eyeing her out of the corner of her eye. 

"I don't know what to say to him! If it was about how I felt about him, or if it was about our wedding, I would probably have something to say within two minutes. But, this is the first time I've shut him out, and it hurts! It hurts even deeper than any evil Digimon's attacks could do to us..." 

Seeing the torment her granddaughter was going through, Rika's grandmother smiled softly while placing a hand onto her shoulder. "The answer will come to you when you least expect it to come. Now, if you do want to apologize to him, you'd better hurry and catch up to him before he gets on that train." 

Nodding, Rika hugged her grandmother before grabbing her Digivice and cards and running out the door. "Thanks, Grandma!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Deep underground, in the tunnels the Digimon had been forced to hide in following the attack done by Indramon, Dracula smiled evilly to himself. Ever since he'd arrived, Shinjuku had been an interesting complex to visit, and he was sure he would enjoy himself, especially after discovering his newly acquired powers. 

"Once this is over and I have complete control over this place, I must thank my army for giving me what I needed in order to help them adjust to their new lives as members of the undead."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that afternoon, Takato had asked if he could skip the rest of the day and go off to think for a while. Curious about it, but knowing he would be okay, his parents agreed. Making sure Guilmon hadn't eaten up the entire box of Guilmon bread, Tamer and Digimon left, the former barely even giving Rika a glance. Rika humphed while turning away. 

"If that's how he wants to play it, fine! Two can play the silent game, Gogglehead." 

Takato and Guilmon had went back to Shinjuku Park, mostly because this was pretty much the place where it had all began-Takato receiving his red D-Power, which officially made him a Digimon Tamer! And it had all come true because of a blue card. This was also where it had supposedly ended, when they'd returned after saving Jeri and Calumon from the D-Reaper, and they'd all had to say goodbye to their Digimon. A month later, however, they'd come back, with no explanation at all. 

"Takato, why is the sun turning black again, like it did when we visited Transylvania?" 

"Huh?" Confused, Takato looked up and saw that an eclipse was occurring yet again! 

"Great! This makes it the third eclipse I've seen ever since I was sent forward in time. Is this actually supposed to happen, or-?" 

"No, my young adversary, it isn't. Diamond Storm!!" 

Takato and Guilmon barely had time to turn before they were blasted to the ground by one of Renamon's own attacks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal...it just won't heal, no...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahhh!" Rika cried out as she felt pain radiate up throughout her entire body, and she instantly knew what had happened-that, and the sun seemed to vanish behind the moon. 

"Rika? Is everything all right?" 

A part of Rika had almost expected that to be Takato, but how could it be him if she'd just felt the pain of whatever had just hit him? Looking up, she saw the concerned face of Takato's mother. 

"No, ma'am. It was nothing. Could I go and try and find Takato? He seems to be taking up a lot of time, and-" 

"Say no more. His father and I were once your age, so I understand. Go on." 

Rika couldn't help but blush at that statement-it sounded like something her own mother would say. Even so, she also couldn't help but chide Takato as Renamon appeared by her side while racing as fast as she could toward where she expected him to be. 

"Figures that Takato couldn't keep himself out of trouble while he's away from me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"PyroBlaster!!" 

Growlmon's main attack hadn't even harmed Dracula, mainly because he'd dodged it by using a Talisman Spell move-one that Taomon frequently used on occasion during their previous battles-which deflected the massive fire attack! 

Moments after they'd been blasted to the ground, Takato felt pain throughout his entire body, and he assumed that Rika had to have felt it, too. Eventually, she would make her way here. So, he managed to make it to a payphone and called Henry, telling him to come to the park as fast as he could! That's when the vampire ambushed them again, but Takato had used a Modify card, and Guilmon Digivolved straight to the Champion level. 

"How'd you get all of Renamon's attacks, anyway?" Takato demanded heatedly a t the Dark Prince. 

"That's for me to know and you to-eventually-find out, all in good time. What you can know is this: I can use any of her attacks, but to the opponent, they all feel like they were hit by a Mega Digimon!" 

"That's comforting to know." Takato quipped cynically. 

"Stay away from our buddies, you legendary Dead Boy! Bunny Pummel!!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

Takato and Growlmon turned to see Rika and Henry, running up alongside Kyubimon and Gargomon, who'd just launched their attacks directly at Dracula. Laughing, the vampire chose that moment to reveal one of his own moves. 

"Talisman Spell!!" 

A second later, the attacks were deflected, just like Growlmon's had been! 

"That was one of my Ultimate attacks!" Kyubimon exclaimed in shock. 

"Okay-how'd you copy Kyubimon's attacks?" Rika demanded angrily, stepping forward besides Takato, her fists clenched at her sides. 

Disappearing, the Dark Prince grinned while explaining how things had unfolded. "It was quite simple, really. When I drank your blood and made you one of the undead while you were generous enough to visit my humble abode-" 

"After you kidnapped my boyfriend in the middle of the night!" Rika snapped. 

"-for some reason, your blood wasn't as normal like others' blood would be. Your blood has some tendrils of data, possibly from when you first, how did you say it? 'Biomerged,' that's it. When you first Biomerged with your partner and created that Mega, Sakuyamon." 

"Your point is...?" Gargomon added, holding up his guns at that time. 

"I now know all of your friend's attacks, from Rookie to Mega! And, as I explained to your leader, I could launch any attack, and to the opponent, it would feel like they'd been hit by a Mega Digimon! Such as this, although it is a Mega's attack, but it will do as a demonstration: Spirit Strike!!" 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Takato and Growlmon cried out as they were struck from the side, although to the others, it looked like nothing but dead air had lashed out at them! 

"Takato, get up!" Rika yelled out while holding her sides in pain. 

"Takato, hurry! He could be on his way." Henry added. 

"Too late-I've already claimed my prize." Dracula reappeared and picked up the unconscious Tamer. Luckily for Rika, it just felt like she had a humongous headache. 

"Let him go right now! PyroBlaster!!" Regaining his footing, the Champion Digimon fired his most powerful attack once again, to have it deflected by a certain Crystal Sphere attack. Laughing out loud, Dracula and Takato flew off at that instant. 

"Takato! Bring him back right now before we have to get rough!" Rika screamed angrily as she jumped onto Kyubimon's back and the two of them raced off, trying to keep up with the evil vampire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day reminds me of you, the night hides your truth 

The Earth is a voice speaking to you 

Take all this pride and leave it behind, 'cause one day it ends, one day we die... 

Believe what you will, that is your right, but I choose to win, I choose to fight-to fight!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before they knew it, Rika and Kyubimon found themselves back at the tunnel where they'd been forced to hide out at following their attack against Indramon. 

"Why would he bring us here?" Rika whispered under her breath. 

"Maybe he's chosen this spot as an ideal location to hide out from the sun. We should be careful." 

"You can say that again!" 

"Huh?" Amazed, Rika opened her backpack to reveal Calumon! The In-Training Digimon had snuck aboard and had hidden in her bag the entire time, happily munching on some Guilmon bread. 

"Calumon, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I could help out with the mean, old vampire, Rika. I could make Guilmon, Renamon and the others Digivolve." Calumon explained. "Plus, this Guilmon bread tastes yummy! Is there peanut butter inside here, huh?" 

"I think so. Okay, you can come along, but stay out of sight." 

Moments later, Rika and Kyubimon were sneaking quietly inside the tunnels under the city until they heard Dracula's voice. 

"I was wondering when I would get the chance to drink your blood, and surprisingly enough, you gave me the opportunity I needed by appearing right in front of me!" 

"And yet, you were invisible. That's a camouflage trick I've gotta teach Guilmon." 

Rika grinned slightly as she and Kyubimon crept up on the two of them, focusing on their voices at the time. 

"Ah, well. Now, it is time to feast. Don't worry-I won't make you into one of my army of Tamers after all-you would be much too dense to even last a day as a vampire. So, I'll just drain you, learn your partner's attacks and dump your body." 

Rika gasped in fear and pain as Dracula bent down and bit Takato's neck, slowly, but surely, draining his blood at that time. Her mind totally blank, Rika looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Surprisingly enough, she found a stick on the ground near her. (A/N: Remind you of when Renamon first Digivolved to Kyubimon?) 

With tears blurring her view, she picked the stick up and ran forward as fast as she could, Kyubimon lingering long enough to notice Growlmon's appearance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: 'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal! 

I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together! 

I'm covered with skin that peels, and it just won't... 

Covered with skin that peels, and it just won't... 

Covered with skin that peels, and it just won't heal...! (song fades out; ends on a chord)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"TAKATO!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU PASTY-FACED JERK!" Rika screamed while wielding the stick like Gallantmon would his lance and stabbed Dracula directly in the back. Instantly, Takato slumped to the ground as Dracula realized precisely where he'd been stabbed at-the heart. 

The vampire laughed quietly as he started to dissolve into dust. "Thank you, my dear. The next time I return, I shall know the attacks of your most powerful Digimon yet..." His sentence was interrupted as he disappeared, the dust falling onto the ground. 

Ignoring the feeling of dread, and the feeling that she had these same marks back on her neck, Rika bent down and held Takato in a sitting postion. 

"Takato! Gogglehead, you'd better talk to me! Please-I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, but I'm not that hospitable at 6:30 in the morning." A second or two passed before Rika hefted Takato's body over her shoulder. 

"We've gotta get him some help! Let's go!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End flashback 

As Rika held onto Takato's body, she felt the tears return full force, and she made no move to stop them. 

"Takato...I know you can't hear me, mostly 'cause we don't have that kind of link like Henry and Jeri do. But, I have to get this off my chest while I can actually remember it...I'm sorry. I know I said it earlier, but the way I said it was uncalled for. If I'd just listened to you, you probably wouldn't be here right now, a heartbeat away from death and taking away the only reason I had to live...No matter what happens, I'll stand by your side and I will always love you..." 

Uh-oh! With Takato temporarily out of commission, how are the Tamers gonna handle the big, bad vampire? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	15. Chapter XIV: Tainted with Darkness

Me: Before we get started on this latest chapter of "Tamers V.S. Dracula," I'd like to thank basically everybody who offered their support during my crisis-I'd name you all, but- 

Terriermon: He would, but it's not like he can remember every author's name online! 

Me, Henry: Terriermon! 

Me: (sighs) Anyway, ignoring the lop-eared bunny, thanks for your support and this chapter is dedicated to Daneel Rush, since he ended up giving me a suggestion on how I can continue with this story. I don't own Digimon, or Linkin Park's "Points Of Authority." 

Terriermon: What about me? I was there, too! 

Rika: Sure-you also said I would go ballistic and...some other stuff, too! 

Me: Okay, okay. What happened to Takato? 

Rika: He's throwing a fit because his cousin stated that the puppet girl- 

Henry: Hey! 

Rika: -is his first love! 

Me: True, I remember that, but first loves don't always necessarily mean they'd get together. That's how I see this situation unfolding, since there will be plenty of Rukato in the 6th Tamers movie. So, thanks again and onward to the story! 

Takato: Has Rika come by yet? 

Rika: Right here-and we need to talk. (cracks knuckles) 

Takato: (grins weakly) Oh, boy...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XIV-Tainted with Darkness   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We can't afford to...you know...lose anyone else." -Rika Nonaka, "D-Reaper's Feast"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Out of the frying pan and into the fire! Takato ended up having a dream concerning himself, the other Tamers and Dracula, but when he went to Rika to talk about it, she shut him out. Angered that she wouldn't help him out, Takato closed her off as well, which turned out to be a mistake on both of their parts when he and Guilmon were ambushed by Dracula at the park! They fought valiantly, but the vampire had a little surprise waiting-he could use all of Renamon's attacks, from Rookie to Mega! Then, the Prince of Darkness captured Takato and drank his blood, just seconds before Rika vanquished him. Now, Rika's feeling incredibly guilty for shutting him out earlier. I hope Takato wakes up real soon before things get even worse than they are now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika was impatiently waiting in the waiting area with Renamon and Calumon for news of Takato's condition. Guilmon had headed back to the bakery to inform Takato's parents of what had happened. Not only was Rika's conscience eating away at her, but a feeling of hatred was bubbling up within her as well. 

"How could he do this? Did he think I wouldn't find him? We're practically connected, and that stupid vampire thinks he can just hide Takato like a bag of garbage!" Rika fumed to herself, pacing back and forth in the waiting room (which was empty, save for the three of them). 

"Rika, the way you're acting right now-it won't help out in the long run. After we've gotten word on Takato's condition, you can act." Renamon advised. 

"Yeah-you just gotta relax and think happy thoughts." Calumon added. 

After staring at her partner and Calumon for a few minutes, Rika turned back towards the door, where she'd been forced to wait at while Takato had been taken into surgery. 

"Fine. Calming down-or thinking happy thoughts-won't help out that vampire if Takato doesn't pull through this." 

"Rika?" 

Containing a scathing response, Rika turned around again and was glad she'd held her tongue, because behind her was Guilmon, Takato's parents, Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon. 

"How is he? Is he hurt?" 

Eyeing Mrs. Matsuki, and seeing the worry in her eyes caused Rika's own violet eyes to brim with unshed tears before responding. "No, but they've kept him in there ever since I got here, and they won't tell me anything!" 

"Momentai! Takato's gone through stuff a lot worse than this, so he'll be okay." Terriermon said, a tiny grin on his face. "By the way, what kind of 'stuff' did he go through? Did you beat him up or something-?" 

At that second, Rika stopped pacing, stepped forward twice and grabbed Terriermon by the neck, pulling him off of Henry's shoulder and effectively cutting off his breathing. 

"You listen to me, you lop-eared, wise-cracking rabbit: I would rather die at the hands of the D-Reaper a hundred times before even thinking of hurting Takato! If I were you, I'd think twice about saying stuff like that in front of me." 

"Rika, let him go!" Henry demanded, placing a hand onto her shoulder. Instantly, Rika's gaze was focused on him, and Henry nearly flinched in shock after seeing the harshness in her eyes. 

"You're lucky Takato's hurt." Rika muttered before dropping the Rookie Digimon to the ground. At that moment, Henry bent down and picked Terriermon up, worriedly checking for any bruises or injuries. 

"Terriermon, are you okay?" 

"Yeah..." The Rookie Digimon coughed twice before continuing on. "...but, not even when Rika didn't care for us did I see what I saw in her eyes right then." 

"I know what you mean. It's like with happened when Leomon died back in the Digital World, or when Rika broke up with Takato because of their link." 

"Gee, maybe Takato and Rika are more alike than they would care to admit." Terriermon noted grimly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face; you can't run the race-the pace is too fast, you just won't last!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ms. Nonaka...? Are you all here to see Takato?" Everyone looked up to see the receptionist who'd greeted Rika earlier in the day. 

"Yeah, they are." Rika replied, bracing herself for the bad news. "So, how is he?" 

"Physically, he's fine. We had to do a blood transfusion to replace the loss of blood he seems to have gained, but he's resting comfortably and you can see him now, if you like-" 

At that statement, almost everyone moved forward, so the receptionist held up four fingers while continuing on. 

"-but only four at a time." 

After everyone staring at each other for a few moments, Takato's parents, Rika and Jeri went in. Personally, if it were Rika's choice, she would've preferred having Guilmon go in place of Jeri. A few minutes later, they reached Takato's room, where his clothes,goggles, wristbands and other odds and ends-Digivice and Modify cards included-on a chair. 

"Takato, who could have done this to you, sweetie?" 

While waiting for Takato's parents, Jeri and Rika had their own conversation-this time, if she hadn't nearly strangled him to death, Rika would've preferred Terriermon instead of Jeri, even if they'd become good friends during their stay in the Digital World. 

"So, what happened to him?" 

"I'll give you three guesses, and they all begin and end with the word 'vampire.'" 

Stifling a gasp, Jeri instead clutched her hand to her rapidly beating heart. "You're saying that Dracula did this to Takato? But, why didn't Henry tell me?" 

"Who knows? He probably didn't want to worry you or get you in a situation where you might lose Leomon again." 

"Probably." Jeri admitted calmly. As the two of them focused their attention on the hospital bed that Takato was laying on, tears came to their eyes, but for very different reasons. 

"What kind of a friend am I? If I'd just stayed over with Henry yesterday, I probably could've saved Takato from this! He doesn't deserve to be like this." 

"Dracula's coming back, that much is known. When he does, I'll be ready!" At that silent statement, Rika started glowing a very faint color of darkish blue, so faint that no one noticed it at all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You love the way I look at you-while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through 

You take away, if I give in 

My life, my pride is broken!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nobody had noticed this, but when Rika had originally taken Dracula out earlier, the sun reappeared, but now it was getting very close to nighttime. Choosing to disobey her mother's wishes to get home as fast as possible, Rika remained by Takato's bedside, clutching his goggles in one hand and his Digivice in the other. Henry and the others had come in and talked as quickly as they could, mostly because they didn't want to enrage Rika again. 

"I swear, Takato-I won't let Dracula destroy us with any attack he might learn from Guilmon!" 

"Can you actually live up to that, Rika? As I recall, you either need your knight in shining goggles or yours truly to get you out of jams." (A/N: That's for Flamegaruru, or Rei!) 

Glaring at the doorway, Rika gently placed the Digivice and goggles back onto the chair before getting up and finding herself staring at Ryo. 

"Who said you could come, Ryo? I don't remember inviting you here in the first place!" 

"Kazu called while he was over here, and Henry called him and Kenta when he got home." 

"And when did those two deadbeats show up? I've been here the entire day, just about." 

"According to Kenta, they got here when you were talking to your mother, and that was quite a while ago." 

"Whatever. So, why are you here, anyway?" Rika hissed angrily. 

"Look, Takato and I haven't been the best of friends, I know that. You've got your own reasons for hating me-starting a fight with Gallantmon, for one. Beating you at the card game, for another. And, for also being a superior Tamer-" 

"I don't think so!" In a heartbeat, Rika had jumped over the bed and grabbed Ryo by the neck, her body glowing a dark color of blue. "There's no possible way you could be superior. You didn't acheive the Mega level before any of us-as I recall, it was Takato, Henry, Jeri, me and then you. Technically, Takato's the superior Tamer." 

"Whoa, Rika...what's wrong with you? I haven't ever seen you this angry, not even when I saved you back in the Digital World." 

Huffing, Rika released Ryo's hold and turned to see the sun setting. "Nothing's wrong with me. The only one who would know that is still sleeping comfortably. Renamon? Let's go!" 

Almost immediately, Renamon appeared before the two of them. Rika walked forward and opened the window up. 

"If you want to make yourself useful, close the window once we're gone. Ryo..." As Renamon picked her up, Rika stared the Legendary Tamer down before grabbing her Digivice and a Modify card. "...if anything happens to Takato while I'm gone, and you're still here, there will be hell to pay." 

Eyeing the card in her hand, Rika swiped it through with barely a glance. 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!!" 

The second Rika and Kyubimon jumped out of the window, Ryo ran to it and yelled after her. "Rikaaaaaa! What's going on with you?" 

At that minute, Ryo heard a tiny groan from behind him, so he turned around, only to see Takato finally waking up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...learn...learn...learn...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"R...Rika...?" 

Takato opened his eyes, and instead of the caring eyes of his girlfriend, he saw Ryo, staring out at the opened window that he was just now closing. 

"What are you doing here? And where's Rika?" 

"You know, I would expect that from the Tamer in question, but not from you." 

Not fully recovered from the blood transfusion, Takato simply glared at Ryo while replying. "I don't think you understand-she and I, we've apparently taken on each other's traits. Even though I can't do anything, I'm sure I could find the strength to choke you. Where. Did. She. Go?!" 

Takato was struggling to remain propped on his elbows as long as he could-or at least until they gave out on him. 

"Honestly-I don't know. She jumped out that window, and apparently, she and Renamon have hightailed it to who knows where." Ryo briefly explained. 

Groaning, Takato dropped onto his back, already figuring out where Rika was going to go. "Look, Ryo, can you do me a favor? Call Henry and Jeri. Have them find Rika as fast as they can, and as soon as possible." Takato advised, keeping his face a mask. 

"Okay, but I don't see what for." A few seconds later, Ryo was gone. Gritting his teeth, Takato took in a lungful of air, then screamed out the name of the only one-other than Rika-that would hear him: 

"GUILMOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You love the things I say I'll do-the way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you 

You take away when I give in 

My life, my pride is broken!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With eyes dilated in the same manner Guilmon's eyes would normally be, Rika rode on top of Kyubimon towards where she figured Dracula would be, if he'd had time to regenerate himself beforehand. 

"Rika, are we going to hunt down the vampire?" 

Keeping her face upward, practically ignoring her partner, Rika responded, "You bet. And when we do find him, take him out, and get rid of that dust! It's almost like loading up data."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With an evil smile, Dracula, the legendary Prince of Darkness, stretched his arms before hunting down his latest meal in Shinjuku Park. Dining on the leader of the Tamers, however limited it had been, had truly given him a power boost. And, even after he'd reformed himself and drank some pig's blood-which was only when the situation called for it-he was even more stronger than before. 

"Now, all I have to do is hunt down the final original Tamer and drink his blood. Then, I will be able to counteract every single one of the Tamers' attacks with even their weakest ones-the Rookies'-and they'll feel the burn!" 

"I don't think so, pal! Kyubimon-get 'em!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

WHAM!! Dracula grunted in surprise as, for once, he'd been caught off guard. Rika had leaped off of her partner's back and the Champion Digimon had done the rest. 

"Hmm...this is truly an unexpected surprise, my dear. I hadn't expected you to show up until the leader had died." 

"That's not gonna happen! Not while I'm around." Rika retorted defiantly, standing her ground against the vampire. 

"I can read your mind, you know. A part of you has always wondered what would happen if you'd just battled your soul mate's partner to the death. I can show you-you would lose! PyroSphere!!" 

BLAM!! Kyubimon screamed in agony as she was blasted roughly to the ground! Rika grunted in surprise and amazement as she felt the ferocity of that attack. 

"Don't take this lying down from that jerk! He may be a legend, but we've beaten him before; we can beat him again. Get up, Kyubimon!" Rika demanded angrily, her eyes still dilated in that same manner. 

Somewhat amazed, Kyubimon managed to get back up, but not without staring into Rika's eyes. "Rika...what's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before, not even when we first teamed up with the others." 

"That's easy-she's allowing her hatred of me to fully overtake her, and now I can give her a reason for it to go overboard. PyroBlaster!!" Laughing, Dracula lobbed an even bigger burst of fire from his palm and aimed it at Kyubimon. Without even looking, Rika plucked a card and swiped it, unaware that it had changed into a Blue card until nearly the split second when the attack would've hit her partner. 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"Talisman Spell-uhhh!!" 

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Rika cried out as she felt the fierceness of that attack, since it had pierced Taomon's shield before it had even completely formed around her! 

"That's it! Taomon-walk all over him!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henry, what's the big emergency?" Jeri panted as Leomon came running up with her on his back. 

"We've got big problems. Rika seems to have vanished from the hospital without a trace, according to Takato, she's probably looking for Dracula." 

"Lookin' for who?" 

Confused, the Tamers and their Digimon looked up to see Impmon, a perplexed look on his face. 

"For Dracula. Why? 'Cause as Beelzemon, you actually ran into him?" Terriermon asked cynically. 

"Very funny. With the exception of Pineapple head, probably every Digimon's heard of Dracula. He doesn't drink blood from us like he would humans, mostly 'cause we don't bleed like you humans do-no offense, for once. He learns our attacks by taking our data, and makes even the weakest attack seem like a Mega Digimon himself launched it." 

"We got a preview of that during that eclipse earlier." As they ran, Henry quickly explained to Impmon what had happened to Rika and how Dracula had learned all of Renamon's attacks. 

"Brutal. And you're saying he did the same to Pineapple head's partner? That means we're in even more trouble now than we were before. I'm just lucky I left Ai and Mako home for once. They've been helping me out with looking after home while you guys were gone, but they were too tired out to help me tonight, so I told 'em to take it easy. Speaking of which..." 

A second later, Beelzemon: Blast Mode was soaring through the sky alongside the two Tamers and their partners. 

"Hey, wait for me! I wanna help!" Calumon cried out while flying as fast as he could behind them. 

"I'm gonna regret this. Hey, cream puff-grab on!" Beelzemon waited until Calumon got close enough, then as he took hold of his jacket, flew at an incredible speed. The others were barely able to keep up with him!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato? Your parents are here, and they wanted to see how you were...oh, boy. What am I gonna tell them about this, and will he get even more punished than I did? Probably."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame-puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face-you can't run the race; the pace is too fast, you just won't last!) 

(Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame-puts your name to shame 

Cover up your face-you can't run the race; the pace is too fast, you just won't last!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Talisman of Light!!" Taomon's ultimate attack soared gracefully towards Dracula, but the vampire rose one hand and responded, "Crystal Sphere!!" Seconds later, the attack was repelled! 

"These stupid cards are useless! Taomon, it's time to show him what we're really made of! Time to Biomerge!" Rika growled while pulling out her Digivice. Unbeknownst to her, tiny cracks had already started to form on the glass screen, just like with Takato's, although that had just exploded into bits of data since they had been in the Digital World. 

"Let me show you a true attack from an Ultimate Digimon: Atomic Blaster!!" 

Taomon barely kept herself from screaming as the attack seemed to strike every weakened point of her body. Rika, on the other hand, took her pain and fueled it as a vessel for her rage. 

"You can't lose against this guy-you're supposed to be stronger than him! Do it, Taomon-let's Biomerge and show him what we're all about!" Rika had gritted her teeth out of spite and that dark bluish color around her body had glowed even more fiercely than before! 

"Rika...don't do this..." Taomon insisted, struggling to keep herself from deDigivolving. 

"Taomon, we're not gonna beat him if you don't listen to me!" 

"I'm afraid you won't get that pleasure. Now, which attack should I use next? Ah, I know. This one, you should recognize really easily: Amethyst Beam!!" 

Time seemed to move in slow motion at that instant. The attack grew in power before it was blasted into the air, aimed directly at Taomon. Rika was frozen, paralyzed to do anything about it. The vampire laughed evilly as he imagined the downfall of the Tamers from this one blow, and then...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through...(You live what you learn) 

You like to think you're never wrong...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...learn...learn...learn...) (Final chords; song ends abruptly)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Rika forced herself to look up and saw Gallantmon: Crimson Mode flying in as fast as possible and within seconds, had taken the hit meant for Taomon! Time returned to normal as both Takato and Guilmon screamed in agony and pain before striking the ground, reverted from their Crimson Mode of Gallantmon. 

"T...Takato? TAKATO!!" Rika was able to snap out of her haze of darkness and, despite the pain that radiated throughout her body, managed to run towards her boyfriend. 

"Gogglehead, what are you doing out here? You're not strong enough to-" 

WHAP! With tears streaming down his face, Takato actually slapped Rika across the cheek, even knowing what it meant for him. As both Tamers glared at each other, the vampire chose this moment to slip out, unnoticed. 

"You'd better have a real good reason for hitting me, otherwise-" 

"How about saving my girlfriend from the path to self-destruction?! Rika, Guilmon and I saw you from over a mile away-what were you thinking? This is exactly what I did before I forced Guilmon to Digivolve into Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon." 

In amazement, Rika sat there, dumbfounded, as Takato continued on with his mini-tirade. 

"I had to go through all that guilt and pain, even though I'd teamed up with my clone, because I'd turned Guilmon into a monster. Then, the second time, I thought you were dead. I don't want that to happen to you..." 

Takato dropped his head onto his knees and started crying softly as Rika eyed her Digivice, which now looked completely normal, though she'd never noticed the changes before; she leaned forward and hugged Takato gently. 

"I can't let someone as courageous, cunning and committed to this relationship as you get tainted by evil...I won't..." 

"I'm sorry, Takato...I just wanted revenge, and I didn't even care how I got it-I just wanted to beat Dracula for good..." 

"Takato! You have some explaining to do, young man!" 

"Rika Nonaka! You are in serious trouble, young lady!" 

Both Takato and Rika flinched in surprise as not only did Henry, Jeri and the other Digimon come running in, but also Takato's parents-and Rika's mother! 

"Well, this is a pretty impressive way to spend the evening-stopping your girlfriend from creating another evil Digimon and getting the 3rd degree from my parents and your mother. That fills up my dance slot." 

At least Rika's safe, thanks to Takato. But, what happens if Dracula does get to Henry and drains him of his blood? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	16. Chapter XV: Unfinished Business

Me: Okay, ladies and gents-I don't own Digimon, or part of "Hero" from the Spider-Man soundtrack! 

Rika: Wait a minute-don't tell me your still depressed over with last week? 

Me: No, but I just can't forget it. What I'm more concerned about is this Saturday's hour-long Season Finale of Digimon-"Jeri Fights Back" and "Such Sweet Sorrow..." The name of the last Tamers episode fits a lot better than "A Million Points of Light," I think. 

Terriermon: And he goes into a relapse of "B.T." 

Takato: Uh..."B.T?" 

Terriermon: "Before Terriermon," or "Before Tamers," if you would like. 

Henry: Hey, be a good little bunny, or it's "Princess Pretty Pants" time again. 

Terriermon: Couldn't you just pit me against Beelzemon again instead of just striking me where it hurts? 

Me: Anyway, these two chapters are sort of like a two-part deal, such as the supposed three-part epic concerning Leomon's death, Megidramon's brief appearance and the arrival of... 

Takato/Guilmon: GALLANTMON!!! 

Me: (covers ears in irritation) Hey! The two of you aren't Biomerging, so could you knock it off while I speak?! 

Rika: (whacks me upside the head) If anyone's gonna tell off my Gogglehead...(promptly hits Takato in the back of the head)...it'll be me! 

Takato: (moment of silence) ...Ow. 

Me: (rubs head gingerly) As I was saying... 

Terriermon: Before Rika pulled the smackdown on you and showed you to your seat! 

Henry: No more WWF Smackdown for two months. 

Terriermon: Aw, nuts! 

Me: ...these next two chapters aren't going to entirely focus on Dracula, since he's gonna be planning something severe, as well as try to drain the last of the original Tamers of his blood. To Jimbo Jones, the vampire will be going after Ai and Mako, but it's gonna be for an entirely different reason, as this chapter will tell you. And, the flashbacks are gonna be from "Takato V.S. Takato."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XV-Unfinished Business   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Then surrender your soul!!!" -Chatsuramon, "Motorcycle Madness" 

"You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed, your Highness, but I got a deal to close...and you happen to be in my way." -Beelzemon, "The Battle Within"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Takato was taking some R&R to recover from Dracula's bite, Rika was unleashing her anger out on practically everyone! For one thing, she nearly choked poor Terriermon in the waiting area, she snapped at Ryo-like that isn't new!-for just showing up at Takato's room and she seemed to revert back to how she'd been before she'd met Takato and Henry. The only one she wasn't angry at was Takato, because she'd made a vow that she wouldn't let the vampire hurt them with any attack he may learn from Guilmon. When Rika and Renamon left Takato's hospital room to take on the undead being in question, it was harder than she'd thought it was going to be, because he'd used almost every single one of Guilmon's attacks on them! Even though Renamon had Digivolved to Kyubimon, and then to Taomon, it hadn't gotten any better for them battlewise, until Dracula had sent the death blow towards them-Takato and Guilmon had snuck out of the hospital and had taken the hit meant for Taomon! The Dark Prince chose that time to leave, but even though Rika's back to normal, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the big, bad vampire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beelzemon usually didn't take time out during the night to just fly around and enjoy life in the Real World, but ever since he'd been Ai and Mako's Digimon partner, the Mega Digimon actually started to let himself relax, since in his Mega form, he blended in with the darkness well, unlike other Digimon he could mention, such as Guilmon, whose Champion and Ultimate levels practically stuck out like a sore thumb in the Real World. 

"The nightlife...so short, so alive, and so intimidating in its own way, don't you think?" 

The Virus-type instantly came to a stop as his senses came across something that he couldn't even identify! 

"I guess you would be Dracula, huh? Well, come on, you undead fiend of the night-show yourself!" 

Chuckling lightly, the vampire appeared a centimeter or two from Beelzemon's face. 

"Don't even think about attacking me. With the power of two Digimon at my beck and call-a Virus and a Data-type-you would be deleted within minutes, if not seconds. And, if I'd wanted to attack you, I would've done so whilst your attention was elsewhere." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-what do you want from me? I've gotta get home, and surprisingly enough, you just happen to be leaving from that general direction." 

Dracula nodded in silent agreement to Beelzemon's statement before continuing on. "True, I am leaving from that 'general direction,' and yet, I was looking for you. As you no doubt know, I am attempting to learn the attacks of all of the original Tamers' Digimon, which would be: Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. The third one, I have yet to learn; the first two have exquisite power in their hands! But, weren't you partnered up with your Tamers before the other three-?" 

Roaring loudly, Beelzemon grabbed Dracula by his collar and lifted him up with one hand, while with the other, he pulled out one of his three guns and cocked it. 

"If you even think about going near Ai and Mako, just once, you're gonna find a bullet or two with your name on it, 'legendary vampire!'" 

The vampire's response wasn't what Beelzemon expected it to be. He started laughing while vanishing at the same time from his grasp. 

"You have been around humans for far too long. Otherwise, you would already know that I've not only been near your human partners, but I've already captured them for safekeeping. Don't worry-I haven't drained them of their blood...yet." 

"Raaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Show yourself, you blood-sucking parasite! Double Impact!!" 

Beelzemon's main attack hit nothing but dead air, luckily for him! His laughter growing, Dracula reappeared while lobbing a powerful fireball at his back. 

"PyroBlaster!!" 

"Uhhhh!!! I never knew Pineapple head's Champion attack could pack a wallop..." Beelzemon groaned while dropping to his knees and struggling to get back up. 

"Didn't you explain to your so-called 'friends' that no matter what attack I use from any Digimon's levels, that to the opponent, it feels like a Mega hit them?" 

"Ya think I didn't? Where are they?! Tell me nooooooooooooooow!!!" 

A half-grin appearing on his face, Dracula replied, "All in good time, but first, I need you to do a little something for me. Tomorrow, around oh, let's say...noonish, you go to the bakery of the Tamers' leader and challenge him and his partner for one final showdown-a battle to the death! If you win and absorb his data, I shall release your partners. If you don't, well, you'll be dead; I'm sure you won't need to know the rest of it." 

Beelzemon hadn't been expecting that at all! He'd spent practically most of his time in the Digital World apologizing to Leomon and the other Digimon over and over for what he'd done and he'd protected Shinjuku during the Tamers' stay in Transylvania, and now he had to do this? 

"What for? Why do you want someone who's been a Virus-type, but who's been good, erased?" 

Glaring at the Mega Digimon, Dracula hissed, "Because, while he was merged with his Tamer, his Tamer's mate and his Tamer's mate's partner, that Virus/Data type, known as OmegaGallantmon, I was nearly beaten to death again in my own town! Only luck and my uncanny ability to stay alive prevented me from completely disappearing. And now, I want, simply put, revenge. My revenge was only partly saturated when I drank the leader's blood, but with you 'assisting me,' it can be laid to rest."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"An extra month?! And just because I wanted to save my girlfriend from following me down the same path of darkness that I'd went to." Takato mumbled while helping Rika with some clothes her mother would wear for a modeling agency the following day, nearing 12:00 in the afternoon. 

"At least you got off with one month, Takato, and I'm just guessing that was only because of what Dracula did to you. I've got to help my mom out with...with...these for two more months! I don't think I could handle it." 

"Ironic-the Digimon Queen and her king can take on any evil Digimon in the entire cosmos, but when it comes to baking food or modeling dresses, they both run and hide like little, frightened bunnies." 

"Terriermon!" 

Takato and Rika turned to stare at Henry and Terriermon, who was waiting for them at the doorway with Jeri, Leomon, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon. Reminded, albeit temporarily, of what Dracula had done to him, Takato's leaving the hospital unexpectedly in order to save Rika had provoked his parents, but had also convinced them to get him admitted from the hospital during the previous night, otherwise, he would still be there at this moment. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Rika asked reluctantly. 

"We just thought you guys could use a little assistance with this." Jeri explained. 

"And we're all here-" Terriermon pointed to the other Digimon with one ear in the course of five seconds. "-to give you guys moral support." 

"Peachy." was Rika's response. Takato laughed lightly at her blunt statement.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Beelzemon lightly landed in front of the Matsuki bakery, he instantly deDigivolved into his Rookie form. It wouldn't do any good to scare away any potential customers if a Mega Digimon was inside. 

"Hey-is anybody working here today, or what?" Impmon yelled out. 

"Just a second-oh! You must be Impmon. Guilmon's mentioned you once or twice. Are you here to try out the Guilmon bread?" 

While eyeing Takato's father with a look of shock, that look didn't fade away as Impmon soon turned to find a bread shaped exactly like Guilmon's head in one of the shelves! 

"Uh, maybe later. Do you know where your son is, sir?" Impmon respected Takato enough to know that he would have to treat his family with the same respect, despite what he would have to do to save his partners from Dracula's iron-clad grip. 

"He has to work with his girlfriend at a photo shoot today, at least, I think that's what he said. It should be over on the other side of town-" 

"Thanks! I'll come by later to try out Pineapple head's bread!" Beelzemon yelled back as he flew off a moment later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The question is, what are we gonna do about Dracula?" Takato finally asked what no one else had wanted to ask. When he and Rika finally went on their lunch break, the tiny team of Tamers and their Digimon had talked about stuff from their trip to Transylvania to what the Digimon had done while they'd been in the Digital World for a month and things that had occurred up until now. 

"Since he knows Guilmon and Renamon's attacks, he isn't someone we can take lightly any longer." Leomon declared loudly. 

"Yeah, and what if he comes after Henry next? Isn't he the missing piece to this equation?" Terriermon spoke up, a tinge of worry in the Rookie Digimon's voice for once. 

"Renamon and I did hear that creepy vampire mention something about him being the last original Tamer left last night, and once he got Henry, nothing we did would be able to stop him." Rika explained. 

"So in other words, Henry would just have to go under house arrest!" Takato cracked. 

The room grew silent a moment later, save for the "Huh?" that Guilmon and Calumon had both asked at the same time. 

"Never mind." Takato groaned as he blushed lightly while dropping his head in embarrassment. 

"Wouldn't Impmon's Tamers be considered original Tamers as well?" Renamon noted calmly. 

"Two things, fox face: One, the name's Beelzemon! Two, unlike you and your humans, I never merge with my partners, since I don't want them anywhere where I'm gonna be, or they might get hurt during the crossfire." 

The Tamers turned toward the window and saw Beelzemon flying outside, patiently waiting for something, or someone. 

"Pineapple head, we gotta talk. Bring your partner out here, too. He may want to hear this." 

Takato and Guilmon were about to walk outside, but Rika held him back. 

"Hold on a minute! Whatever you have to say to Gogglehead and Dinoboy, you can say right in front of us." 

Shrugging, Beelzemon held out his right arm and a gun appeared in his hand. "Fine, but you'd better get out before the cops have to check your dental records." 

The Tamers and the Digimon raced out within seconds of Beelzemon's warning. Once they'd all gotten clear, he mumbled, "Is there anyone else in there?" 

With a raised eyebrow, Rika shook her head. "No, they won't show up until 2:00." 

"They may show up, but it won't be here, redhead. Corona Blaster!!" 

BLAM!!! The Virus-type immediately covered the Tamers as best he could from the flying debris that covered up most of the other Digimon seconds later. 

"What was that for? Takato and Rika still have to work here-" 

Henry's explanation was interrupted as Beelzemon grumbled to Takato, "I wanna finish what we never ended, kid-our match! We had to stop 'cause of your 'soul mate's' interference!" 

Takato forced himself to remember what had happened the week following their return from the Digital World...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Virus Digimon looked around for Beelzemon, who'd seemed to disappear from view entirely! Henry and Jeri had run over to where Rika, Renamon and Calumon were at. 

"Where are you? I can sense you, yet I can't see you!" 

"That's cause I'm here! Darkness Claw!!" Beelzemon had caught Gallantmon off guard and ambushed him from behind, sending him to the ground and causing him damage! 

"Takato, get up!" Rika had yelled out. 

Terriermon and Leomon had raced in at that time to see Gallantmon being mercilessly beaten by Beelzemon! 

"And you claim to be one of the most powerful Digimon ever. You aren't even fighting back! Say goodbye, Pineapple head." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika had yelled out while transforming into data and merging with Renamon for the first time. 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

In shock and amazement, Beelzemon relinquished his hold on Gallantmon, who'd had time to change his right arm into his lance. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

"Ahhhhh!!!" Beelzemon grunted as he felt the impact of that attack and hit the ground hard. 

"I have been conflicted, but now I have cleared my mind of those thoughts. In either case, Beelzemon, you have been causing nothing but pain, suffering and torment towards those who have tried to help you. It is finally time for you to meet your match." 

The Digimon in question grinned evilly. "Heh. Should've known Pineapple head couldn't beat me without help." 

Grinning herself, Sakuyamon retorted, "He could, but teamwork is something we enjoy. You, on the other hand, are alone." 

"All right-bring it! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Beelzemon roared with anger as he flew toward Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, guns blasting away at the two Mega Digimon... 

End flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...Your point is?" Rika asked sarcastically. 

Narrowing his eyes at the Digimon Queen, who didn't even flinch, Beelzemon continued on. "It's been nagging at me ever since I let you go-which one of us is the strongest? Sure, we're both Megas with our own power, but in a fight to the death, could I outlast you, or what?" Beelzemon knew that most of what he'd just said was a lie, but he'd always wondered what would've happened if Rika and Renamon hadn't Biomerged when they had to create Sakuyamon that day. 

"That said, I'm challenging you to a battle to the death-winner take all." 

"In other words, you mean data." Takato growled. 

"Yeah, data. We already know what's gonna be won or lost, so all we need is a spot, and I've got just the perfect spot-now!" 

Dracula appeared, with a cloak covering his body from the sun's rays, and he started chanting in Latin. Seconds later, a portal appeared that sucked up the Tamers and all of the Digimon there, including Beelzemon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers screamed helplessly while endlessly falling throughout the barrier between the Real World and the Digital World until they all crash landed at a place that was too familiar to them all. 

"Uh, we're not where I think we are, are we?" Jeri stammered worriedly, clutching Henry's hand tightly. 

Flashback 

"Humph-served him right for getting in my way." 

End flashback 

"I think we are." Henry admitted sadly as Takato and Rika checked each other for injuries. "This is where we were when Leomon was..." The Tamer stopped talking at that moment, because he knew that even though the Champion Digimon was still with them, the subject, no matter how it was brought up, still weighed down on his girlfriend's heart. 

"I thought it would be an ideal place to have our battle, even though it never truly recovered from what we all did to the place. You can still see some cracks in parts of the ground. And now that we've strolled down memory lane long enough, let's start the battle." 

"Wait a minute!" Takato objected heatedly. "Why was Dracula there, and why does it seem like you had this set up?" 

"I knew you wouldn't come willingly, and I knew she-" Beelzemon pointed a finger in Rika's direction, who glared back at him. "-wouldn't let you outta her sight, so this was the only way. Now, are we gonna fight, or do I have to persuade you?" 

Takato gritted his teeth, but Rika gently, if not cautiously, massaged his shoulders. "How?" 

BLAM!! 

Takato worriedly turned to look at Rika, half expecting her to fall over dead. To his surprise, there was smoke billowing in the air, but it was coming from in front of her and not out of her body! Beelzemon had fired a shot at the ground just meters away from her. 

Takato felt tears of anger and pain well up in his eyes before spilling over. "Don't you threaten me! You have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" 

"Of course I do, but for chivalry's sake, I'll let it slide. Now, come on-let's end what we started, or are you gonna need lead poisoning flowing through your veins to get you started?" 

At that statement, Rika felt tears of her own appear, but they weren't of anger, for once. This time, it was for an entirely different reason... 

Flashback 

"Whenever you allow Calumon to get away with the crazy things he does, it makes your beauty shine out even more." 

With a look of disbelief, Rika looked down at what she had on-her shirt with the broken heart, a pack of Modify cards and a brown coat before eyeing Takato with that same look. 

"You're kidding me! How could I look beautiful with clothes like these on?" 

"I once heard someone on TV say, 'clothes don't make the man.' That doesn't make a lot of sense right now, mostly 'cause you're not a man, but it seems to fit. And, it doesn't matter to me if you were wearing those clothes for the rest of your life, or-" Takato suddenly came across some thoughts he hadn't intended to think of, and his cheeks flushed crimson. 

Realizing what he'd meant, as well as seeing the color splashed on his face, Rika smiled knowingly at Takato. 

"I didn't know you thought that way about me." 

"Actually, I don't! It's just that-um, well-I can't help but notice how beautiful you've become in my eyes, and uh..." Takato's cheeks had turned even redder and his gaze trailed to his shoes. "Go on-hit me." 

Rika's own cheeks grew hot, and tears started to form in her eyes as a thought she hadn't even wanted to think about crossed her mind. 

"Thanks, Takato. That means a lot-really, it does." 

"Sure, Rika! No problem at all...uh, Rika? What is it?" 

Takato looked back up to see Rika crying quietly, her face cupped in her hands. Worried, and saddened, he reached over and hugged her gently. 

"Rika...what's wrong?" 

Rika hadn't expected to just blurt out what she felt at that moment, but just being straightforward was what was needed at this time. 

"Takato...I'm scared." 

Gulping, Takato fought back his own tears before asking, "Scared? Of what?" 

"That something might happen to you while you were merged with Guilmon, and that you would leave me. My dad ended up divorcing my mom, and I don't want to be left alone like she was." 

"Oh! Uh..." Takato was left completely speechless. In his eyes, Rika had been the Digimon Queen, invincible to any kind of emotions! She may have felt pain at times, but this was, at least, the first time he'd ever seen her break down at all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: And they say that a hero can save us-I'm not gonna stand here and wait! 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles-watch as we all fly away... 

(instrumental break for 13 seconds) 

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you... 

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do... 

Chorus: And they say that a hero can save us-I'm not gonna stand here and wait! 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles-watch as we all fly away...(song fades into background)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato suddenly remembered something he'd seen his parents do during one night when he'd stayed up and had come down for a midnight snack-he figured it would work here, so, he summoned up his courage and mentally prepared himself. 

"Be brave, Takato..." 

Gulping quietly, Takato pulled Rika's body close to his own and brought his head down on Rika's neck. Gently, he started kissing at some parts of her neck while working his way downward. Gradually, Rika's sobs stopped after a few moments; however, she moaned into his ear. Worried that he'd done something wrong, Takato pulled away, blushing involuntarily as Rika came out of her daze. 

"Sorry, Rika! I just, well, I remembered that my dad did that with my mom, and it worked then, so I hoped it would work here too, and, um..." 

Smiling gently, Rika wiped away some tears and pulled Takato into a passionate kiss, not letting go until it was absolutely necessary-that meant, when they both needed some much-deserved air. 

"Rika, I promise you-I won't leave you alone, for whatever reasons. We can work anything out; you proved that to me when you broke up with me about the link. I will always be by your side, through think and thin, through good days and bad, through rain, sleet or snow..." 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

End flashback 

Of course, Rika remembered all this within ten seconds, more or less, so she hadn't seen Takato step up with Guilmon by his side until it was almost too late. 

"Takato, wait!" Confused, Takato turned around and was pulled into a quick kiss by his fiancee. Seconds later, he was temporarily dazed, until Rika whispered into his ear. 

"Remember your promise...don't you dare leave me alone." 

"I won't." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato demanded as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon once again. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Raaaaahhhhh!!!!" 

Beelzemon grinned as he stared at the Exalted Knight Digimon, who stood there in all his glory. 

"Looks like we both have someone special we care about, Pineapple head-your Tamer has his girl waiting right there because of a stupid promise, and I have my Tamers trapped by that blood-sucker back home! All the chips are down, so it's now or never." 

Raising his right arm up, where it promptly changed into a lance-the shield instantly appeared in his left hand-Gallantmon rumbled, "This is for all the marbles." 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Beelzemon roared as he raced forward, guns blazing at Gallantmon. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gallantmon roared as he prepared to face Beelzemon one last time. 

Talk about the battle of the century! Can Takato keep his promise, or will Beelzemon force him to break it by absorbing his data? Find out where the chips lay next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	17. Chapter XVI: The Ultimate Battle

Me: Okay, people-fellow writers, Tamers and Digimon, here it is: the battle that should've gone on until the bitter end-Beelzemon against Gallantmon! I don't own Digimon, by the by. 

Rika: (raises eyebrow) You get us all hyped up for those few sentences? Someone please tell me he's brain dead. 

Me: (irritated) Someone please hold me back before I go against everything I've been taught! (lunges forward; Takato and Henry hold me back) 

Terriermon: That's it! Give everybody a preview-DC against Rika! Winner take all! A no-holds barred match! 

Takato: Hold on! Just relax-she didn't mean anything by it. 

Henry: Yeah. Momentai already! 

Me: (calms down) And people say Tamers can't learn stuff from their Digimon! If you guys thought the flashbacks from the previous chapter were long, wait'll you see the length of Takato's thoughts when he...(grows silent; Rika steps forward, hands clenched to her sides) 

Rika: When he what? What are you planning to do to my Gogglehead?! 

Me: Nothing, nothing at all. 

Terriermon: Except put Takato and Guilmon through the wringer! 

Henry, Me: Terriermon! 

Terriermon: She did ask what he was planning to do. 

Me: Rika wasn't asking you, Terriermon! (sighs; closes eyes) Go ahead-hit me. 

Rika: Mm...maybe later. (looks around) I've gotta go coax Gogglehead out of the linen closet. (leaves) 

Terriermon: Coax him out or invite herself in? (grins evilly) 

Henry, Me: (groans) 

Me: Oh, before I get started, those who have the Star Wars: Episode II soundtrack should program it to play "Across the Stars", but you should play it when I give the word; you probably won't listen to a guy like me, but anyway...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XVI-The Ultimate Battle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just so you know, Metal Mouth, when I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish your friends off one by one!" -Beelzemon 

"You're wrong...You're the one who's finished!" -Takato Matsuki, "Lionheart" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dracula approached Beelzemon as he was heading home and told him he'd kidnapped his Tamers, Ai and Mako! The only way he would get them back safely would be if he'd defeat Gallantmon in a battle. Easier said than done, right? Since most of the Tamers and the Digimon had all met up at the same place, it was easy for Dracula to activate a portal and send them all into the Digital World. Once they got there, Rika was reminded of the promise Takato had made to her a long time ago, a promise that she would never be as alone as her mother was. Now, both combatants have nothing to gain and everything to lose-watch out, world! The battle between Gallantmon and Beelzemon's gonna rock this joint up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato yelled out as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon once again. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

Beelzemon grinned evilly as he stared at the Exalted Knight Digimon, who stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Looks like we both have someone special we care about, Pineapple head-your Tamer has his girl waiting behind us because of a stupid promise, and I have my Tamers captured by that blood-sucking fiend back home! All the chips are down, so it's now or never." 

Without responding at first, Gallantmon rose his right arm up to the sky, where it changed into his lance-the shield appeared in his left hand a moment later. Calm as ice, the Mega Digimon replied, "So be it!" 

Growling deeply, Beelzemon started things off with a brisk run before leaping up into the air and firing his guns off! 

"Eat this, Holy Knight! Double Impact!!" 

"That can't stop us!" Gallantmon retorted while raising his shield to bear instead of the lance. Instantly, the bullets were deflected back into the air. Grunting loudly, Gallantmon willed his lance to change back into his arm, then pulled it back and just as Beelzemon reached arm's length, lashed out and... 

WHAP!! The Virus-type grunted in surprise as he was flung backward and hit the ground, his opponent standing above him with a confident look in his eyes. 

"That was for Rika!" Takato thought, a smile plastered onto his face while inside the sphere.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ha! I didn't know Takato would get the first hit. I thought it would've taken him at least a few more minutes of dodging bullets." 

"Terriermon." Henry warned, raising an eyebrow up to show that this wasn't the time. 

Unlike the others, Renamon was deep in thought, wondering about what Beelzemon had said before the battle had started. Noticing that her partner wasn't focused on the two warriors, Rika turned to her with a curious look. 

"Renamon? What is it?" 

"It's just something that Beelzemon said. He just said that his Tamers-" 

"You mean Ai and Mako? Unlike Impmon, they're fun to be around!" Terriermon interrupted. 

"-were captured by Dracula. This sounds to me like a certain someone is being used...again." 

"In other words, Beelzemon doesn't want to fight Takato and Guilmon, but he has no choice in the matter." 

Stepping up to where Henry was at, Leomon responded, "I've been a warrior all my life. What I saw earlier in Beelzemon's eyes clearly states that, like Gallantmon, he truly does want to fight. This is a battle that has been put off for too long, and unless somebody can stop it, it will only end in tragedy." 

Holding onto Calumon tightly, Jeri was still focused on Gallantmon and Beelzemon. Even though she was with Henry, that didn't excuse the fact that she was worried about Takato's well-being. 

"Be careful, Takato..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Try this on for size, kid! Darkness Claw!!" 

Gallantmon rose his shield upward, preparing to be blasted backward into the air. To his surprise, the attack never came! Lowering the shield down, he saw that Beelzemon had vanished. "Where'd he go?" the Mega Digimon questioned, attempting to sense where his opponent would attack next. 

"Let's see how you deal with this new and improved attack!" laughed Beelzemon as he skyrocketed from the skies above, aiming directly at Rika with his claws outstretched! 

"What? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Takato cried out from inside Gallantmon. "Rika, get out of the way!!!" 

"Say goodbye, redhead!" 

Renamon suddenly leaped up and grabbed Rika, barely managing to jump to safety just as Beelzemon struck the ground she'd been standing at! Seconds later, the ground started to split and crack, spewing up rocks and hot blasts of molten lava and fire. Jeri, Henry and their Digimon were separated from each other at that instant! 

"HENRY!!!!" 

"Jeri...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Hang on!" Gallantmon cautioned as he flew over to where Henry and Terriermon were. "Climb on-I'll fly you to Jeri." 

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Terriermon said as they both got on. Seconds later, they were reunited, with the exception of Rika and Renamon. 

"Get to higher ground. I've got to find Rika!" 

As Gallantmon flew off, Leomon picked up Henry and Jeri-who was still holding onto Calumon-while leaping to safety. 

"Rika! Where are you?" Takato called out worriedly. 

"Hey, Gogglehead!" Turning sharply to his left, Gallantmon looked relieved to see Rika and Renamon, unhurt by their experience and safely away from the cracks that separated the Digital World from itself. 

"Are you two okay?" 

"We're fine." Renamon noted calmly. "What happened to the others?" 

"They went to higher ground. Now, if we could only find out where Beelzemon went to..." 

"Don't look any further than right in front of you, dino breath!" Beelzemon reappeared in front of Gallantmon before kicking him in the face, sending him spiraling down to the ground in one shot! 

"Takato! Come on, get up! You can do it-you can beat him!" Rika yelled out confidently. 

Groaning lightly, Gallantmon got back up, his weapon and shield at the ready. 

"That was a cheap shot, Beelzemon!" 

"Oh, really? And punching a guy when he's in the air isn't? Let's find out!" Moments later, Beelzemon flew effortlessly in the air while holding onto a single gun in his right hand. 

"Even though I worked with you guys, I always stayed true to myself-power is what makes you a somebody. Not having power makes you a nobody. With this power, I am somebody! Corona Blaster!!" 

"Get down!" Gallantmon quickly leaped in front of Rika and Renamon, protecting them both as the attack reverberated off of the shield! "Stay down, you two-it's almost over!" 

"Thanks, Takato! Renamon, can you find out where the others went to?" Rika quickly asked. 

Without responding, the Rookie Digimon picked her partner up before vanishing. "We'll both find out where they went to."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Staying close to the battle, but not close enough as to fall into any of the cracks, Henry, Jeri and the Digimon were safe where they were at. 

"Jeri, I've just thought of something, and you can help out." 

Eyeing her boyfriend with a curious look, Jeri couldn't help but smile. "I can? What is it?" 

"Hopefully, you did hear about what happened to Beelzemon's Tamers, right?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Well, they've got to be hidden somewhere in the Real World, and with Leomon helping you out, you should be able to find them and rescue them." Henry explained. 

"Can I go too, Jeri? Huh? Can I, can I?" Calumon piped up excitedly. 

"Sure! The more, the merrier." 

"I'm not so sure about that last statement." Terriermon whispered into Henry's ear. 

"Be grateful I'm not leaving Calumon with us." 

"Touche." 

"There you guys are! What are you talking about?" Rika asked irritably as she and Renamon appeared in front of them. 

"Jeri, Leomon and I are gonna see if we can find Impmon's Tamers so he'll stop beating up on poor Takato and Guilmon!" Calumon interjected before anyone else could. Turning to eye Jeri, Rika held out her hand for her to grab. 

"Don't be gone too long." 

"Ruff! We'll be back before you can say, 'Guilmon bread!'" 

Terriermon and Rika sighed as Jeri, Calumon and Leomon left in an attempt to return to the Real World. 

"And she's gonna live with us for the rest of our lives? Henry, I'm not sure how much more torture I can take." 

"Think of it this way-you could be back at home with Susie and Lopmon, playing 'Princess Pretty Pants' and have to wear a dress and some other odds and ends." 

"That's a cheap shot, Henry!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Narrowing his eyes, Gallantmon leaped up into the air and vanished from sight. He'd been on the defensive side for too long. It was his turn to go on the offensive! 

"Where'd you go to? Coward! Come out and face meeeeeee!!!" 

"LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" Gallantmon roared loudly while aiming directly for Beelzemon in a kamikaze move, his lance charging up for attack. 

"That puny sword doesn't scare me, and neither do you! Corona Blaster!!" 

"I should!" growled the Virus Digimon while blocking the attack with his shield. Grunting, Beelzemon barely got out of the way before he was blasted to the ground by the intensity of the attack! Rika, Henry and the Digimon raced back to the battleground, amazed by the explosion they'd just heard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's a good thing the portal that brought us here ended up bringing us back, huh?" Calumon piped up as he, Leomon and Jeri found themselves back in Shinjuku once more. 

"Yes, Calumon. It is a good thing." 

"Can you find out where Ai and Mako are at, Leomon?" Jeri asked, concern that she would fail Henry crossing her mind. 

Without saying anything, the Champion Digimon turned to the right and lightly sniffed the air. "As long as I've been here in the Real World, you humans have a distinct smell. It isn't a bad one, but it allows us Digimon to keep tabs on you when we aren't with you, like when you are at school. If you weren't there, we would be able to find out. Now, if I'm correct, Beelzemon's Tamers should be...that way!" Leomon pointed in a direction completely opposite from where he was facing before. 

"Hey, Jeri, can we get some cream puffs on the way there?" 

"Not now, Calumon! Maybe on the way back, we can." 

"But I'm hungry now!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beelzemon shook off the tiny rocks from his jacket, and like Gallantmon, narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "I never thought I would say it, but he's even stronger now than he was then! His moves are literally like lightning. I'm lucky I haven't been picked off yet. But, he shouldn't underestimate me. That's usually what brings the hero down in the end, and then I'll be able to save Ai and Mako from that pale-faced vampire." 

"This wasn't easy before, and it sure isn't easy now." Gallantmon stared at Beelzemon while keeping his lance and shield in front of him. "I've gotten stronger ever since our previous battle, but so has he, if not stronger! I can't let my guard down, even for a second. No matter what happens, I can't let Rika down. I've got to keep my promise to her." 

"Prepare yourself, Beelzemon!" 

"Oh, I'm 'prepared,' kiddo. The question is, are you prepared to be annihilated?! Corona Blaster!!" 

"Takato, watch out!" 

Gallantmon barely blocked the attack with his shield, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off Beelzemon's defenses forever. The battle had to end, and it had to end now. 

"Beelzemon, in order for me to keep my promise to Rika, I must do the one thing I never thought I would do-I will sacrifice any good Ai and Mako could've done as Tamers by destroying you!" 

"And in order for me to be a good partner, I've gotta take you out of the game, Pineapple head! Your girl can always find herself another fish in the sea. What about that Akiyama boy? His partner is a handful, but in his Mega form, he's pretty tough." 

Whereas Henry had to hold Rika back from Biomerging with Renamon, Takato was seething with rage and jealousy inside his sphere! 

"Looks like I struck a nerve. What's wrong, kiddo-afraid the Legendary Tamer's gonna take your girlfriend away in the blink of an eye?" 

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Takato screamed with anger as he rose his left arm up. In response, Gallantmon did the same thing. 

"Finally-it's time to see which one of us has the power! Prepare to be eliminated, Pineapple head." With his gun, Beelzemon drew a pentagram before firing his main attack through it. "Corona Destroyer!!" 

"Shield of the Just!!" The triangles on the shield glowed before the one in the middle did. Once that happened, the attack was launched at Beelzemon's own attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why would Dracula hide Impmon's Tamers in an abandoned warehouse district? It's daytime, so he can't come anywhere near it." 

Agreeing with Jeri's assessment, Leomon nodded while continuing to figure things out. "It was probably at night that the vampire brought them here. He knew daylight would come eventually, so he quickly put them inside and bolted the door." 

"That door won't be a problem for Leomon, hero extraordinaire!" Calumon announced excitedly. 

Laughing quietly, Leomon stepped up to the door and used his main attack on it! 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

WHAM!!! The door was sent flying off its hinges as the three of them walked inside. 

"Impmon, is that you?" 

Calm as ever, Leomon shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but if you want to see your partner again, we'd better hurry." 

Recognizing Jeri and Calumon, Mako shook his head. "We can't move!" 

"What do you mean? We've come all this way to free you." Jeri insisted. "And one of our friends is in trouble!" 

"We would, but-" Ai pointed to a device a few meters away from them. "-he said some weird stuff and that appeared. Then he told us if we tried to escape, it would explode!" 

"That's not nice." Calumon whined sadly as his ears retracted. 

"Henry didn't mention anything about a bomb being in here!" Jeri exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Jeri. Just use the comlink he gave you, and try to contact him." 

"O, okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two attacks passed each other entirely before hitting their opponents with ferocity! Gallantmon roared in pain as the attack not only destroyed his shield, but it disintegrated his cape and sent him flying backward in the air...with nothing to catch him but the cracks in the ground and the protruding lava. 

"NO! TAKATO!!!!!!!!" 

Beelzemon roared in agony as Gallantmon's attack not only destroyed his gun, but caused him extensive damage as well. He was also sent flying backward, but he landed onto some rocks that had been pushed up by the lava pits. 

"Takato! Answer us!" Henry cried out, barely acknowleging the fact that the comlink was activated. Terriermon tore himself away from the sight of two good friends, who were probably as good as dead, if they hadn't come up by this time, to grab the comlink. 

"Henry! It's Jeri, and she sounds as wound up as we are." 

"Yeah, Jeri?" 

"Henry, you do know how to dismantle a bomb, right?" 

That question had stumped him to no end! "Uh, I know some specific ideas about that kind of stuff, but actually dismantling a bomb? That really isn't up my alley. Why?" 

"There's a bomb in the warehouse, where we've found Impmon's Tamers. If they tried to escape, it will go off!" 

Henry had to stay focused. He tore his gaze away from Rika, who's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "From what my dad's told me about stuff like that, you have to remove the protective casing around the bomb." 

"Okay. Calumon-you should be big enough. Go for it!" 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Leomon is too big, I have to watch Ai and Mako, and they can't move!" 

"Ohh...you guys owe me big time!" 

While seeing various spouts of lava shoot up, Henry listened for any sounds of trouble and was pleased to hear Calumon's tiny scream, which meant that somehow, he'd gotten the casing off. 

"Great job, guys! Now, there should be a timer on it and three wires. What color are they?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um...red, blue and green." 

Jeri heard a hand striking something, but chose to ignore that. "Okay. How much time is left on the clock?" 

"About 1:00 left." Leomon's voice boomed out. 

"Jeri, do you have any wire cutters on you?" 

"I don't think so-wait! I do. My dad accidentally left it in here when his attempt to fix the power in our buildings failed one time, so he must have put it in my bag." 

"Once we get back-if we get back-I will thank your father! Now, pick a color-red, blue or green?" 

Jeri gulped loudly. Usually, this didn't happen to girls like her, at least not on TV. But, this was real life, and through some blessing or a curse, she now had less than a minute in which she could save lives or end them, as well as her own. 

"Be brave, Jeri. No matter which wire you cut, remember-you have a lion's heart." 

Inspired by Leomon's confidence in her abilities, Jeri reached forward, chose a color and...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: Now is the time you should play "Across the Stars.") 

Beaten to the point of deletion, practically defenseless since his weapons were destroyed, and with all hope lost, Gallantmon helplessly dropped farther and farther away from reality to his grave in the lava pits below the bowels of the Digital World. Doomed to share his partner's fate with him, Takato saw his entire life flash before his eyes. True, he couldn't remember all of it, but the moments in which he was a Tamer, he could remember. Some of the times weren't that good, but they were eventful. The best times were when he and Rika had barely started their relationship, or even before that time... 

"I don't understand why I can feel any attack that hits WarGrowlmon-and I mean any attack! It defies every law of science-if I understood science from the start." 

"Well, Guilmon's not your normal Digimon-I know that and you know that. Even Guilmon knows it, especially if you created him. Maybe you and Guilmon have some sort of connection whenever he reaches his Ultimate form." 

A tiny smile came to Takato's face as he saw the lava reaching up to grab him and to pull him down inside it, never to return again. It hadn't gone high enough, and it just splashed around him. That's what reminded him of his own connection between himself and Rika. 

"Takato! Where are you?" 

"Right here, but it looks like you could use some help." 

"I could say the same about you, Gogglehead. What-" 

Time had passed as they looked each other over and saw that their injuries, however painful, were similar in every way. 

"Are we connected?" 

Against their clones, the connection had been put to the test, endlessly! 

"Takato, what happened? Rika's clone kicked her, not you." Henry said in shock. 

"We're connected! Any pain Rika feels, I feel, and vice versa." 

But, it was battling against Beelzemon and his own clone, here, in the Digital World, that their relationship had been put to the test...and they'd nearly failed it! 

"I don't want to be with you anymore! I just can't handle the link any longer, alright? You get hurt, I get hurt. I get hurt, you get hurt-what does that mean, anyway? If I understood it, I probably wouldn't do this, but I don't understand it, and if you can't explain to me why us having this link-other than the Digital Plane-is any good, then I see no point in us being together." 

"What do two people do when they're in love?" 

"Uh...make out at movies and sneak off against their parents' wishes?" 

"They share everything, Gogglehead. That's why we had the link, Takato. What good is being in a relationship if you can't share everything equally with the one you love?" 

While battling the D-Reaper, Takato had nearly given up, if Rika hadn't helped him see what she had always known about him. 

"You are a good Tamer, one of the best, if not the best! You brought me out back into the light when no one else would give me the light of day or a second thought back at my school. Even my mom didn't care about me that much-or so I thought. You taught me that emotions don't make you weak-they give you strength, friends, family, people who care about you...and people you've grown to love." 

The best time Takato could remember was when he'd taken a chance and had proposed to Rika in front of the other Tamers. 

"Um...Rika? There's something I've got to say." 

"Yeah?" 

"Ever since we saved the Real World from Daemon and had to stop the D-Reaper from causing all kinds of havoc and chaos, I've wanted to ask you something, but I never thought I'd have the opportunity to do this until now, with everyone still looking at me. I know this isn't something a hero would do, which kinda caught me off guard when you called me your hero earlier, but I just wanted to know...Rika Nonaka, sometime in the future, when we've grown up a little bit, will you marry me?" 

"Takato...this is something that a hero would do, and even though you've gone through a lot of turmoil during our adventures here, in the Digital World and beyond, you were able to pull through. You even tried to be my friend time and time again, even if I didn't want you around before. You trusted me after I broke up with you in the Digital World when we were fighting your clone off. I'm sure my mom will definitely want to pay for this and I'd have to wear a dress, but if I could be with you for the rest of my life, one day would be worth it. Takato Matsuki-my own Gogglehead...yes, I will marry you." 

As Takato broke himself out of his reveries-which hadn't lasted that long, really-the lava was close enough to pull him in! His last thought was of the promise he'd made to Rika, and how he hadn't been able to keep it... 

"Rika, I promise you...I won't leave you alone..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe it...he didn't keep his promise..." 

Rika shook with pain and torment as she fought to keep the tears from showing. Henry, no longer talking to Jeri, simply sat there in shock. 

"He beat Gallantmon...that wasn't supposed to happen!" 

The rocks finally exploded to reveal Beelzemon, beaten to near deletion as well, but unlike Gallantmon, he was laughing. 

"At last, I have proven that I am the stronger Digimon! That means no one can take me-no one! NO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" 

A second later, a scream of agony and pain, along with a gigantic splash of lava shooting up onto the cracked ground, was heard. At that instant, Rika felt something deep inside her heart die away, and the tears finally flowed down her cheeks. 

"Why him...? Anyone but him...Why not me instead?!" 

The Virus Digimon grinned evilly as he turned towards the remaining Tamers and their partners. 

"So much for love and companionship, huh, redhead? Guess his Exalted One wasn't as tough as he made out to be...?" 

The second Beelzemon stated that, a powerful blast of hot lava shot out from behind him, sending him back to the ground. Almost immediately, Henry and Rika's Digivices started glowing, but not their normal colors of green and blue...rather, the color of blood. 

A voice spoke from the lava, yelling out, "It's not over yet, Beelzemon-not by a long shot!" 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

The lava parted to reveal Gallantmon, covered once again from head to toe in red, the eight wings adorning his back, a sword in place of the lance-which was wielded in his left hand-and in place of the shield was yet another sword in his right hand. 

"Rika...I kept my promise." 

The tears still continued to fall down her cheeks, but they were now tears of joy. 

"He kept his promise...Gogglehead, take him down!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beelzemon regained his footing long enough to see Gallantmon fly toward him and strike out at him with one of his two swords! 

"What does it take to get rid of you?!" 

Landing in front of Beelzemon, Gallantmon rumbled, "Not much, but I'm like the Energizer Bunny-I just keep going, and going, and going, and going..." 

"Hey! It's great that you guys aren't dead, but do you have to take my best lines?" Terriermon retorted cynically. 

"Now you must pay the ultimate price, Beelzemon! Invincible Swords!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Beelzemon roared in pain as he was sent flying back to the ground, dangerously close to the cracks like Gallantmon had been earlier. 

"Time to say goodbye, Beelzemon! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Takato, stop!!!" 

Just as Gallantmon was about to deliver the death blow, Jeri, Calumon, Leomon, Ai and Mako came into view. 

"Thanks to Henry's help, I dismantled the bomb Dracula used to keep them from escaping. And now you guys won't have to finish this." Jeri explained. 

Takato grinned inside his sphere. "Way to go, Jeri..." A second later, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode deDigivolved into Takato and Guilmon. Rika chose that time to run up and embrace him. 

"See, Rika? I kept my promise." 

"Yeah, but you almost didn't." 

As for Beelzemon, he managed to fly over to his partners before deDigivolving back into Impmon. 

"You gotta believe me, guys-I really didn't wanna take him on again, but when that Dracula told me he had captured you-" 

Without even responding, Ai and Mako both hugged the stunned Rookie Digimon as tight as possible. 

"I guess you guys forgive me then, huh?" 

"People and Digimon, can we go home and get something to eat? All this action's making me hungry." 

"Yeah, Takatomon-can I have some Guilmon bread?" 

"Terriermon!" 

"Guilmon!" 

(A/N: Now is the time when the song should come to an end; if it doesn't, then it doesn't.) 

Wow! At least no one was permanently taken out...(sniffs) It's nothing, just something in my eye. To find out what the big, bad vampire's up to, you'll just have to check out the next edition of Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	18. Chapter XVII: On the Lam from the Law

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon or "Forgotten" by Linkin Park-never have, never will, from the looks of things! 

Rika: Whoa-what's up with you? 

Terriermon: Yeah-you look madder than even Rika could get! 

Me: Since you put it that way, I guess I could tell you-sometime Thursday afternoon, an anonymous writer gave me a flame for the previous chapter. Let me tell you-I was appalled by what was said! I've deleted the review, but I could recall every word if I wanted to-that's how my mind works. 

Takato: You have a one-track mind? 

Me: (grits teeth; calms down) No, I rarely forget things, especially when someone puts down my work! 

Rika: Sooo...what did that person say? 

Me: I'll keep what that person called me a secret, but basically you were defined as a softie, whereas I wanted you to be seen as someone who is growing up, someone who would eventually have to deal with loss-but not too much of it, since you still have to reconnect with your mother. 

Rika: (slightly irked) Apparently, that "anonymous writer" has no emotions of their own. 

Me: On the contrary-emotion is what possibly provoked that writer to flame me. Nevertheless, I'm still angry that that comment was made in the first place! Besides, aren't you supposed to cry during the Season Finale? 

Rika: That remains to be seen, but, because Renamon leaves me, yes. 

Me: There-that alone is proof that you do shed tears. 

Terriermon: Momentai. You'll bounce back from this ordeal, too-just like we'll bounce back from the D-Reaper deal! 

Me: Thanks, and this chapter is not only dedicated to Anthony, who's an awesome writer-check out his story "One Person makes a Difference"; it's completed-but it's also based on the aforementioned Season Finale.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XVII-On the Lam from the Law   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you think we're gonna give up, you got about a million other thinks coming!" -Terriermon, "Azulongmon Explains It All"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Talk about an anticlimactic battle! Right from the start, Beelzemon and Gallantmon kept repeatedly trading blow for blow, sometimes not even striking at their adversaries, which is what Beelzemon pulled when he split the Digital World in two. Meanwhile, when the others realized that Dracula had captured Ai and Mako, Henry suggested that Jeri, Leomon and Calumon go and find them. While the three of them went to accomplish their own mission, Gallantmon and Beelzemon launched their strongest attacks, each sending the other to a perilous grave! Takato nearly broke his promise to Rika, if he hadn't remembered all the good things that had come from being with her. With that, Gallantmon returned, but in his Crimson Mode! The Mega Digimon nearly cleaved Beelzemon in two, but Jeri, Leomon and Calumon reappeared with Ai and Mako in tow. What an ending! But, Dracula's still out there, isn't he?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The instant the Tamers and their Digimon exited Guilmon's home, they were greeted with a flash of lightning, a booming sound of thunder and raindrops pelting them from head to toe! To make matters worse, the sky was completely covered with rain clouds. 

"They didn't mention anything about a rainstorm earlier." Rika muttered grimly, while standing beside Takato, who was herding everyone back inside the tiny cave. 

"Weathermen never correctly tell you the weather-it could be rainy tomorrow when they say it'll be clear as day. Or, it could be bright out to roast a vampire and they could say that a hailstorm will come crashing down on us-" 

Almost as if Terriermon had predicted it, hail started pelting the ground near the Tamers' feet! Everyone else turned and glared at the Rookie Digimon. 

"You can't blame me for this-I'm not a weatherman." 

"The point is-" Henry quickly silenced his partner before talking. "-we still have to get home, rainstorm or not." 

"And I guess we'll have to explain what happened to the modeling agency, won't we?" Takato asked. 

"Undoubtedly." Rika replied calmly. 

"So, are we meeting tomorrow?" Jeri asked as she and Henry turned to head in a completely different direction than the others. 

"If it's still like this, we'll just call." Takato said, a half grin on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily for Henry and Terriermon, Jeri actually had an umbrella with her, "in case of emergencies," her father had said. 

"This would qualify as one, wouldn't you say?" Terriermon quipped a second later as he prodded Henry to move forward under the umbrella, where Jeri was waiting. 

"I take it you're going to walk Jeri home?" Leomon rumbled to the blue-haired Tamer, who blushed before responding. 

"Yeah-out here, at this time of day, with this kind of weather-uh, I didn't mean that she needed anyone to protect her! What I was saying is that, what would her father think if I didn't bring her back home and it suddenly started raining...?" Henry groaned sadly while dropping his head in defeat. 

"Ruff! You're too sweet, Henry Wong." Since Henry pulled his head back up in amazement from Jeri's response-when she responded with her infamous sock puppet-Terriermon cried out as he unexpectedly fell off of his Tamer's shoulder and onto the wet ground! 

"Thanks." Henry stammered, the blush on his cheeks growing even redder. 

"Hey! What about me? What am I-chopped liver?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why didn't I listen to my mom when she told me to take an umbrella?" Takato complained as he, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon ran as fast as they could to avoid the rain and the hail while making their way to his parents' bakery. 

"Maybe those goggles cut off your circulation and blood can't get to your brain." Rika joked cynically. Takato frowned as he eyed her with a look, but didn't say anything. 

"I just realized two things-one, what happened to Impmon and his Tamers?" Takato's question had confused Rika for an instant or two until Renamon answered. 

"They took the train back home-and to get there, they 'blended in with the clouds' as Beelzemon put it." 

"Okay-two, where's Calumon? He was with Jeri earlier, and when we left, he was gone." 

"I'm heeeeeeeeeere!" Calumon exclaimed excitedly as he popped out of Rika's backpack, a joyous smile on his face. 

Rika slapped herself on the forehead while stopping momentarily and yanking the In-Training Digimon out of her backpack. 

"What are you doing in there?" 

"Jeri promised me some food, but that was a few hours ago. I've already eaten that, and I'm still hungry." 

Rika sighed, but not even the Digimon Queen could refuse a Digimon like Calumon. 

"Okay-once I get Gogglehead and Dinoboy to their place-" 

"Hey!" 

"-we'll find something for you to eat." 

"Yay!" 

Takato's mood had grown somewhat darker after that last statement, but he chose to ignore it, for now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, Guilmon, until it's safe for you to return home, you can sleep on the floor in my room." Takato advised as the five of them arrived at the Matsuki bakery a few moments later, soaking wet. Immediately, Takato was yanked into a hug by his mother, who had a frantic, worried look on her face, not caring that her son looked like a dripping, wet mop. 

"Mom!? Rika's standing right here!" Takato whined, blushing and noticing his girlfriend's tiny bouts of laughter. 

"What do you expect me to do? We hear about you and your friends destroying a modeling agency, and you think I'm going to sit back nonchalantly through the entire thing?" 

Takato's brown eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away from his mother; Rika's own violet eyes narrowed in astonishment and a hint of anger was visible in them as well. 

"What?" Takato and Rika chorused, the shock evident in both of their voices. 

"Look." A second later, the TV was turned on to the afternoon news. 

"We've just received word of what can only be described as an act of betrayal from within. Less than three hours ago, our former allies, known as the Digimon, along with some accomplices, destroyed the Nonaka modeling agency on the western side of Shinjuku. Police are already advised to bring in these three as well as any other accomplices for questioning. As for the Digimon, they have been authorized this one order: shoot to kill." 

SMASH! In a fit of anger, Takato threw the remote control at the TV screen, where it promptly struck and shattered it, sending glass onto the floor. 

"That's crazy!" Takato screamed angrily, restrained by Rika, who's own face was contorted in anger. "Guilmon wouldn't hurt anyone or try to destroy anything." 

"And, there's no way I'm letting anyone delete Renamon! They'll have to get past my bullet-riddled body first." Rika added heatedly. 

"The police were by earlier, asking questions and also wanting to see your room, son." Takato saw the looks of shock and determination in his father's eyes, as well as his mother's. "We answered as best we could, but we wouldn't let them into your room, not without a warrant." 

"Thanks, but I guess it's not safe for me here anymore." Takato admitted sadly while hugging his parents. Rika's look of anger was replaced with a look of remorse. 

"Have you heard from my mom or my grandmother, yet?" Rika suddenly asked, refraining herself from releasing her anger on anyone else, and regretting that even more later on. 

"They called a few minutes after the police left, saying that they'd also been investigated by the police. Your grandmother had this to say: 'as long as that nice boy Takato and our own kitsune Renamon is with her, I'm sure Rika will be fine on her own.'" 

Rika and the Digimon-even Renamon-were pulled into the hug by Takato's mother, who, despite her tears, had that same look of determination on her face. 

"No matter what happens, all of you-even the Digimon-are a part of this family, and no one-not the police, nor any evil Digimon..." 

"Nor even a blood-sucking vampire." Rika cracked sotto voce, which caused Takato to laugh quietly. 

"...nor any abnormalities will break this family apart-ever!" 

The lightning flashed outside as two police officers entered the bakery a second or so later, guns drawn. Almost instantly, Guilmon's eyes dilated as he protectively moved in front of Takato; Renamon reappeared in front of Rika. 

"What do you want?" Mr. Matsuki asked calmly, but Takato sensed the hidden anger behind the calm. 

"Two eyewitnesses saw these four running through Shinjuku Park and tracked them coming to here. I'm afraid the children are under arrest for questioning and the two-three Digimon will have to be detained." 

Angered, Rika held onto Calumon tightly while retorting, "Fat chance, buddy! You want these Digimon, you'll have to go through us!" 

"Yeah!" Takato added bravely, instantly pulling out two Modify cards. 

"I don't want to have to use force, but I am authorized to do so if I must." 

Smirking, Rika replied, "Then do what you gotta do. Renamon-take 'em down." 

"Power Paw!!" The attack sent the two police officers to the ground in different directions! 

"Rock Breaker!!" Guilmon knocked out one of them with his strong attack while hitting the other with his tail. 

"Son, here!" Takato turned to his father and caught a gigantic bag containing some bread, canned foods and other odds and ends. "Your mother and I thought you might need this." 

"Thanks, dad! And, I'm sorry about the damages-pay for 'em out of my allowance!" 

"What damages?" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato swiped a card through his Digivice a second later. "Digivolution, activate!" 

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWLMON!!!" 

Parts of the bakery fell apart as Growlmon exited the building with Takato, Rika, Renamon and Calumon-who had gone to sleep-on his back. 

"Those damages! Thanks, mom, dad!" Takato yelled loudly. That's when things went from bad to worse as a searchlight instantly focused on the Champion Digimon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop!) 

At the core I've forgotten (In the middle of my thoughts) 

Taken far from my safety (The picture is there!) 

The memory won't escape me! (But, why should I care?) 

From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop!) 

At the core I've forgotten (In the middle of my thoughts) 

Taken far from my safety (The picture is there!) 

The memory won't escape me! (But, why should I care?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henwy, what's going on?" Susie cried worriedly as her big brother ran as fast as he could, being forced to carry not only Terriermon through the rain, but also his little sister, who was holding onto Lopmon for dear life away from the police, who'd been waiting for him at his house when he'd gotten home. Terriermon had saved Susie and Lopmon by firing a Bunny Blast attack, aimed at the floor, which didn't hurt anyone, but forced the officers to release them. 

"Something's very wrong, Susie, and once we find Takato and Rika-" 

"You mean the angwy kid and his fwiend?" 

"-yeah, them. Once we find them, we can figure out why we're on the run from the police for our lives!" 

"Hey, Henry-please tell me you have an umbrella on you, 'cause the hail's starting up again!" Terriermon warned. 

"It's in the bag my dad gave me, but I can't risk stopping to get it now!" 

"On the contrary...you have all the time in the world." Dracula appeared directly in front of them, knocking Susie and the Digimon to the ground! Laughing quietly, the vampire bit Henry's neck and started to drink his blood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There's a place so dark, you can't see the end! 

Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend 

The rain then sends dripping acidic questions-forcefully, the power of suggestion 

Then, with the eyes shut looking through the rust and rot and dust, a small spot of light floods the floor and pours over the rusted world of pretend and the eyes ease open, and it's dark again... 

From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop!) 

At the core I've forgotten (In the middle of my thoughts) 

Taken far from my safety (The picture is there!) 

The memory won't escape me! (But, why should I care?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! COME QUIETLY, AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" 

Takato and Rika shielded their eyes from the bright glare of the searchlight as best they could-Rika pulled out her shades; Takato pulled his goggles over his eyes, which didn't help him out that much. 

"He's right about that-no one will get hurt." Takato advised to Rika before yelling to his partner. "Growlmon-destroy that searchlight!" 

"With pleasure, Takato! PyroBlaster!!" 

"Run!" Takato screamed as they were rained on by not only pellets of rain and hail, but glass, since Growlmon's attack had completely shattered the glass around the searchlight. Turning around, the Champion Digimon bounded away from the hovering helicopter. 

"Takato, where are we going? We can take these guys down!" Rika insisted. 

"Rika, that wouldn't do any good! We're wanted-for some reason or another-and our Digimon are gonna be shot at on sight. We've gotta get to Henry or any of the others as soon as possible, and we can't hurt police officers. They're just doing their job." 

"Even if their job requires them to take Growlmon away from you?" 

As Takato turned to glare impatiently at Rika-who was glaring at him right back-he already thought of the answer to her question. 

"I didn't say we couldn't attack, only that when the situation calls for attack." 

"So, any ideas on where we're going?" Renamon questioned. 

"The tunnels where we hid at before. That's perfect!" 

"Hold on, Takato. For one thing, that creepy vampire is there-remember?" 

"True, but we don't know how far down he went last time, so, it should be safe." 

Rika groaned while holding on to Takato's ribs-and making sure the sleeping Calumon was safe in her backpack. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: In the memory, you'll find me-eyes burning up 

The darkness holding me tightly until the sun rises up...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"HENWY!" Susie started crying as an angry Terriermon and Lopmon got to their feet, ready to defend their Tamers. 

"Hey-tall, dark and extremely ugly-get your fangy teeth away from my buddy! Terrier Tornado!!" 

"Blazing Ice!!" 

The two attacks rang true, striking Dracula in the stomach and forcing him to drop Henry, who, unlike Takato and Rika, hadn't lost that much blood. Terriermon landed safely and ran over to his partner, a worried look on his face. 

"Henry, are you okay? You aren't growing fangs inside your mouth, are you?" 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, you two!" Henry smiled as he hugged Terriermon tightly and went to comfort Susie, who, thanks to Lopmon, had stopped crying. A second later, the vampire started laughing evilly, tendrils of energy coursing throughout his body. 

"Something tells me that's not a good thing." Terriermon said while jumping out of Henry's arms and in front of him, Lopmon repeating his actions. 

"Apparently, since it looks like he's absorbing energy beams, I don't think it is either, Terriermon." 

"This wouldn't be a good time to Momentai, would it?" 

"No, Terriermon, I'd say it wouldn't be."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Moving all around, screaming of the ups and downs, pollution manifested in perpetual sound 

The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind street lamps, chain-link and concrete 

A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats on down the street till the wind is gone, and the memory now is like the picture was then-when the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again 

From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop!) 

At the core I've forgotten (In the middle of my thoughts) 

Taken far from my safety (The picture is there!) 

The memory won't escape me! (But, why should I care?) 

From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop!) 

At the core I've forgotten (In the middle of my thoughts) 

Taken far from my safety (The picture is there!) 

The memory won't escape me! (But, why should I care?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takatomon, we're in trouble! I can't hold my Champion form much longer." Growlmon warned worriedly. 

"That would be a problem. Any suggestions?" Takato asked Rika calmly, the anger they'd felt earlier dissipating. 

Before Rika could comment, Growlmon not only came to a stop because they were literally surrounded by a horde of police officers, he also deDigivolved back into Guilmon! 

"Great-when we really need a way out, Dinoboy chooses now to deDigivolve!" Rika responded while getting back up, poised to attack. 

"Attention, children and Digimon-stay right where you are! We have you surrounded." 

"Can you Digivolve?" Rika whispered to Renamon, who nodded. 

"You'll have to be quick. I haven't dodged any of their types of weapons before." 

"Don't worry-we'll get out of this without a scratch." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Rika yelled as she found herself swiping a Blue card through her Digivice. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"Open fire!" 

"Talisman Spell!!" 

Just as the protective bubble started to shield the Tamers, as well as the Digimon, Takato suddenly cried out as he was shot in the chest! With a weak groan, he collapsed to his knees. 

"Takato!" Rika wanted to go over to him, but she grunted in pain as clutched her own chest and when she pulled her hand away from her shirt, the unmistakable stream of blood was trickling down it. 

"Taomon...get us out of here." Rika gasped while dropping to her knees and crawling over to Takato's position. Quickly, the bubble protecting the Tamers and their Digimon floated away to safety, but not without a price.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: In the memory you'll find me-eyes burning up 

The darkness holding me tightly until the sun rises up...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rika, are you awake?" Taomon asked, a hint of concern in her voice. With a weak nod, Rika cradled Takato's unconscious form in her bloodstained hands, Guilmon extremely worried. 

"Try to find Henry, if you can. I'm sure he's the only one who can actually get this stupid bullet out of him." 

Prepared to scan the area in which they'd flown to, Taomon hadn't had to look far. Henry, Susie and their Digimon were running near their direction, but they weren't alone. 

"Rika, I've found them. And it appears they have a guest."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Henry, why aren't we kicking this guy's butt? We're strong enough; we can take him!" 

"Not now, when he can use Guilmon and Renamon's attacks as well, Terriermon! And, we have no idea where Takato and Rika are at." 

"Talisman of Light!!" 

From behind them, Dracula grunted loudly as he was sent down to the ground. Henry grinned as Taomon appeared, with the others in tow. 

"We do now, Henry." 

Approaching Takato and Rika, Henry felt his blood run cold. "What happened to him?" 

Raising her head up, Rika's violet eyes didn't display any sign of emotion, except for hatred. "We were ambushed by the boys in blue. I had Renamon Matrix Digivolve, but obviously, that was a sign to fire, and a stray shot ended up getting Takato. Therefore, since he's hurt, so am I." Rika grunted while holding her bleeding chest tightly. "Can you get the bullet out of him?" 

"I, I think so. I take it you saw the news, huh?" 

While stroking Takato's chestnut colored hair, Rika simply nodded once again, a look of revenge in her eyes instead of hatred. 

"My dad gave me some things he thought I would need. Apparently, he gave me some first-aid stuff in here, too. Where were you guys going?" 

"The tunnel underneath the city, where we hid out before." 

"Then, we should get there before-" 

Recovered from Taomon's surprise attack, Dracula's right arm shot out, where it transformed into a lance. 

"Don't move. This won't hurt...much."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you 

Now you got me caught in the act-you bring the thought back 

I'm telling you that I see it right through you   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Rika held on to Takato's body and Henry hugged his sister tightly, Dracula responded, "Not the way I would've preferred you to go, but now that I have learned all of your powers, the three of you are expendable. Lightning Joust!!" 

To the Tamers' surprise, they weren't hit by the massive attack at all! A long, black colored whip snaked out from the darkness and wrapped itself around the vampire's arm. Waking up, Takato rose his arms up and put them around Rika as best he could. 

"What's doing that?" Takato asked weakly. 

"Search us." Terriermon retorted. 

"Who dares intrude on my moment of triumph?" the vampire ranted angrily. 

"I do!" Seconds later, a familiar Tamer and his partner, who was growling under his breath, appeared from the darkness. 

"Ryo?!" Takato croaked out, emotions of jealousy burning through his eyes. Rika felt the same way, but since both Tamers were bleeding heavily, and since Rika was keeping Takato standing, she couldn't comment on the way he rescued them. Henry quickly pulled out his Digivice and scanned the weapon. 

"Interesting-the Whip of Friendship, a Hybrid-type weapon. It can extend out as long as you want it to, does the same things as the Sword of Courage and the Daggers of Love, sends out bolts of electricity and could be the only rivaling weapon against the aforementioned Sword of Courage." 

"Impossible!" Rika sputtered irritably while she and Takato stared at the Legendary Tamer in shock. "He has the Whip of Friendship? And, what kind of a weapon is that? The sword and dagger, I could understand, but a whip?" 

"Dracula, it's time you said goodbye." Ryo announced, keeping a firm grip on the vampire's arm. "Cyberdramon?" 

"It's about time! Desolation Claw!!" 

Raising his left hand, Dracula used a counterattack! "PyroBlaster!!" 

The Ultimate Digimon grunted as he was sent flying into a building. Ryo himself grunted as his grip on the Whip of Friendship loosened. Releasing himself, Dracula dropped the whip and strode forward. 

"Come on, Gogglehead-you've got to have some strength left! It's Sword of Courage time!" Rika demanded, pulling out a familiar Modify card. Forcing himself to stand, Takato managed to pull out another familiar Modify card before the two of them swiped them through their Digivices. 

"Digimodify!" Takato and Rika chorused with ease. 

"Sword of Courage, activate!" 

"Daggers of Love, activate!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: In the memory you'll find me-eyes burning up 

The darkness holding me tightly until the sun rises up... 

In the memory you will find me-eyes burning up 

The darkness holding me tightly until the sun rises up...(song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  


Instantly, as Takato and Rika's weapons appeared, their wounds disappeared! Dracula came to a stop, his eyes narrowed at this new danger. 

"Let's show Mr. Perfect how we hogtie a vampire!" 

As Ryo and Cyberdramon landed next to the others, Takato and Rika took to the skies, shooting bolts of red and blue energy from the hilt of the sword-or the tips of the daggers-and struck Dracula all over, until he was smoldering! Grinning, the two of them landed back in front of him, Takato and Rika's weapons pointed at his undead heart. 

"Rika, I think it's time we skewered a vampire." 

A second later, a lone police officer ran out of the darkness-from Ryo's entrance-and pointed a gun at Takato's head! 

"Freeze!" 

Uh-oh! What have the Tamers gotten themselves into now? And, can they get out of it alive? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	19. Chapter XVIII: Hiding Out

Me: Okay, people-two things. First, I don't own Digimon- 

Rika: Lucky us! 

Me: -Two, this chapter is dedicated to Angst Gurl, for being the 200th reviewer for "Tamers V.S. Dracula!" Also, a new Digimon is introduced in this chapter and an old one returns. 

Calumon: (starts rhyming) If you want stories with drama, anguish and romance-she's the author you go to; come on, Rika-let's dance! YAY! 

Takato: (laughs weakly) Right... 

Rika: I'm not too sure about the dancing, but for everything else... 

Me: I know I've used this certain quote before-like in my bio-but after heading to Fanfiction.net earlier and seeing quite a few Ryuuki/Jurato stories-no offense to any of those supporters-we need all the help we can get! Hopefully, the 6th Digimon movie will-and can-provide us with that. There will be a familiar part in this chapter that was from Hirokono's excellent story "Dreaming Of You" though I've added my own bits of inspiration to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XVIII-Hiding Out   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We can't give up...NOT NOW!!!" -Henry Wong, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 

"This ends right now!" -Guilmon 

"Yeah, and hopefully, not for us!" -Takato Matsuki, "The D-Reaper's Disguise"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And getting home was supposed to be a breeze? Not when you end up in a rainstorm! When returning from the Digital World, the Tamers found out that they no longer have to avoid Dracula-who ended up drinking some of Henry's blood, therefore completing his collection of power-but also the police, who blame their Digimon for destroying the Nonaka modeling agency! Takato got shot and almost died when he and Rika rejoined Henry, but Ryo and his newly acquired Whip of Friendship ended up saving the team from Dracula's control. When Takato and Rika used their own weapons against the vampire, they were ambushed by a lone soldier! Oh, man! Tell me when it's over!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Stay right where you are, nobody gets hurt! Put your weapons down and your hands above your head." 

Keeping her grip on her Daggers of Love, Rika narrowed her eyes. She knew what would happen if she, Takato and Ryo surrendered-not only would they lose their Digimon, but they would also lose the chance they needed to stop Dracula! 

"What's the charge?" Takato suddenly yelled out. 

"Assaulting a civilian and aiding and abetting known suspects." came the calculated response. 

"That wasn't us!" Rika spat out angrily, not even noticing the dagger in her left hand revert back to her Digivice. 

Turning to face the vampire, Takato and the others saw that his face looked like a human's-just like anyone else's. 

"Tell him the truth, pal-you set Impmon up so that the rest of us would take the fall in case he failed to get rid of Gallantmon!" Terriermon demanded, bravely puffing up his cheeks and stepping forward. 

"I was just walking home to get out of the rain...and before I knew it, that boy-" Dracula then pointed at Ryo, who, like Rika, kept a firm grip on his whip. "-attacked me with that! Then, those two attacked me with those weapons! I thought I was going to die-" 

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Takato screamed heatedly, grabbing Dracula by the collar and aimed the point of the sword directly at his undead heart. 

"Stop now, or I will shoot!" the officer warned, cocking his gun at that instant. 

"He's lying, sir-and I'll prove it!" Takato insisted, raising his sword to strike the vampire down for good...or at least, that's what would've happened if a bullet hadn't nicked him on the wrist, slightly injuring him and forcing him to drop the sword! 

Rika gasped lightly as she instantly clutched her own wrist, feeling the tendrils of blood seeping out from her veins. Hissing low under her breath, the Tamer did a 180 and tossed her remaining dagger directly into the barrel of the gun, forcing the officer to drop it! 

"Nice shot..." Takato groaned while picking up the sword and sheathing it into the scabbard, both reverting to his Modify card and Digivice, but not before healing Takato's wound. 

"Don't mention it..." Rika replied as almost instantly, her own wound healed instantly. 

"Rika, I think you'll still need this!" Using his whip once again, Ryo snagged the dagger out of the barrel of the gun and dropped it at Rika's feet. Raising an eyebrow at him, Rika picked it up and watched it change back into a Modify card before saying, "Taomon, let's go!" 

"Stop right where you are!" The policeman's order was unheard as seconds later, the Tamers and their Digimon had successfully left the scene, still on their way towards the tunnel. After the aforementioned officer left, Dracula grinned evilly while holding up one hand. 

"Let's see...PyroSphere!!" A powerful fireball shot out into the sky, doused by the rain before it hit its target. 

"Terrier Tornado!!" A tiny tornado flew from the vampire's hand and steadily grew bigger before it hit its target-a telephone pole. It didn't do any damage to it, but that wasn't the point. 

"And now, the final step...Diamond Storm!!" A significant number of shards of ice-that could be considered diamonds-flew from Dracula's fingertips before pinning the telephone pole at that second! 

"At last, I can withstand their power. And now, not even their strongest warrior can stand up to me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rain and the hail struck the bubble protecting everyone, but to Takato, who was brooding over what had just happened, didn't notice it. Seeing that her boyfriend was even more melancholy than she used to be, Rika knew a pep talk was needed to bring him back. And, since Guilmon had gone to sleep, it was up to her to perform the task. 

"Hey, Gogglehead. What's up? You look even more down than I would on a normal day." 

Groaning, Takato looked upward at the sky, covered by the clouds and the hail before responding. "I almost lost it again, Rika..." 

"Lost what?" 

"My temper. It happened when Ryo pulled us out of that jam a few minutes ago-I felt it! I wanted to be the one to stop that vampire, not him. Sometimes, I wonder why your not with him instead of with me-" 

Irritated-and extremely put out-by that remark, Rika yanked Takato up by the collar and forced him to gaze deep into her violet eyes. 

"There are plenty of reasons why I should beat you to a pulp, but the only thing that's stopping me from doing that to you is because I love you and I would never hurt you-ever! Listen, and listen good-despite his reputation as a pompous, arrogant jerk, as much as it pains me to say this, Ryo is a good Tamer. That still makes me want to beat him in a card game even more so now than before-" 

"Really? With the way I was perfecting my technique before Cyberdramon and I left for the Digital World the first time, you wouldn't have a snowball's chance of beating me!" 

"Who said you could listen in on that conversation?!" Rika quickly dropped Takato and glared at Ryo, who still had that confident look on his face. 

"I heard my name and thought you wanted to say something. I didn't know it was private!" 

Gritting her teeth, Rika had to force herself not to strike Ryo where he stood. 

"We're here." Taomon suddenly announced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're sure about this?" Takato asked calmly while Rika was rummaging through the bag that Takato's father had given him earlier that day. Even though it was nighttime, it was still raining outside. 

Henry nodded briefly. He, Terriermon, Susie, Lopmon, Ryo and Cyberdramon had to return home for a brief amount of time. They already promised that they would return with the others in the morning. "Be careful, Takato. Even though you guys are this far in the tunnel, Dracula could return." 

"That's why I have Rika-that way, I won't need to be careful." 

"Real cute, Gogglehead." Rika's retort sounded loud and clear a second later, causing the boys to laugh before Henry turned and headed after the others. 

Takato turned around to face Rika, a light shade of red splashed across his cheeks. The last time they'd been this close was back in Transylvania, not under parental supervision. 

"Just think of this as a camping trip...a co-ed camping trip, and I've been paired with my soul mate/fiancee all on the same day!" Takato grimaced as he pulled himself back to the here and now, knowing that Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon were guarding the entrance to the tunnel-actually, Guilmon and Renamon were; Calumon was eating away at a portion of Guilmon bread. 

"So, what's inside the bag besides the usual?" 

Smirking, Rika unsuccessfully hid the tinge of pink that appeared on her face from her boyfriend before answering. "Besides every food imaginable your parents stuffed in here, there are two pillows and two blankets-and a note." 

"Huh? A note?" Confused, Takato reached over and plucked it out of Rika's hand before reading it: 

"Dear son, 

Right now, you're probably wondering why your mother and I put this note inside the bag with your other odds and ends-along with your pajamas, but hopefully, Rika won't find them." 

Takato was interrupted as Rika started giggling lightly, holding up his pajamas with one hand. Irritated, and the blush on his face growing even redder, Takato yanked them away before continuing on: 

"Anyway, since the police are going to be searching practically every place for you and your Digimon, I suggested to your mother-and to Rika's mother-that the two of you rest somewhere within city limits at a place the two of you know won't be spotted by the police." 

"Guilmon's shed would've really helped right now, if it still wasn't raining." Takato said calmly, stifling his snicker at the same time. 

"We trust that the two of you will use sound judgment on this night and however long the two of you have to go into hiding. Just because you guys are engaged doesn't mean you have to go for it the umpteenth time you've disbanded from your parents! Sorry, son-your mother wrote that down." 

Both Tamers tried to think about other things besides what they'd come across at that particular moment. 

"I'm gonna get her for this." Takato groaned sadly. 

"The law would help her out, since you are considered a fugitive, Takato." Rika mumbled. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"No matter what happens, we all love you, and we'll pray for your safe return." 

Takato felt tears come to his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away as another memory came to him, about the time they'd been in the Digital World. 

"What is it?" 

"Oh, you weren't with us then, were you? When Ryo, Kazu and Kenta caught up with us-after you wisely left, he led us to some sort of house when I found a note my mom left me in my backpack. It also contained a certain item she'd given me to show that she trusted me and supported me in whatever I did." 

Rika felt tears of her own come to her eyes, but unlike Takato, she didn't wipe them away. Instead, she embraced him, slightly surprising him, as well as leaving him confused. 

"Sometimes, I wish my mom and I had what you and your parents had back then-trust, love, caring, understanding..." 

"You did have it, Rika! You probably didn't know how to show it then, and that's eventually what gained you the title of the Digimon Queen." Takato smiled brightly, which, in turn, brought a tiny smile on Rika's face. 

"Along with some other 'titles,' but we'll talk about those later."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning had arrived, even though it was still raining outside! Takato woke up to hear the pitter-patter of raindrops striking the tunnel above them, but also to another grand surprise-his face pressed firmly against Rika's chest! 

Takato instantly blushed crimson as he remembered how he'd gotten himself in that position to begin with-after their little conversation concerning family, Takato and Rika had spread one of the blankets onto the hard, concrete floor; the two pillows were side-by-side and a final blanket was folded in two on top of the other one. So their parents couldn't accuse them of anything, Takato and Rika had struck a compromise: while Rika slept under both blankets and possibly risked getting sick from the cold, hard ground, Takato would sleep in between the two blankets. As the two Tamers had drifted off to sleep, Takato had been aware of two things-one, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon had reentered in on them, and two, that Rika had unconsciously placed her arms around his neck. 

Now, as those memories came to him full force, Takato found himself staring up-close at the completed heart on Rika's shirt! For some reason unknown to him, his girlfriend was holding onto his head like he was a teddy bear, or a forgotten item that had been lost long ago. 

Not wanting to get into trouble-or wanting to get slapped by Rika-Takato squirmed under her grip, trying to get free. That proved futile, as Rika moaned quietly while pressing her fingers against his head, feeling Takato's hair in between them, and making sure he didn't escape. 

"Rika, please wake up." Takato whispered worriedly, not wanting anyone to find them like this, but also not wanting to risk her wrath. Her response? A light, but happy, sigh of contentment. 

"Did you have a nice sleep, Takatomon?" 

That wasn't Guilmon! Not able to see whoever was there, Takato realized that only one other Digimon would ever call him that-it was, of course, Terriermon! 

"Whoa! By the way you and Rika are bunched up together, I'd say you did." The Rookie Digimon failed to stifle his laughter, especially when Ryo entered in, looking for the two of them. 

"Takato, you sly devil! Not even married, and you and Rika are taking the next step towards adulthood." 

Though his voice was muffled, Takato's anger clearly rang out a moment later. "If either one of you make any remarks-or jokes-about this to anyone else, the beatings Rika give people would feel like paradise compared to the ones I'll give you!" 

Amazed, and worried, Terriermon stepped back, never hearing Takato speak like that to him at all! Ryo simply shrugged, not even moving a muscle. 

"Now, if you two are done acting like-what was it Rika said once? That's it-wise-cracking jerks-or something like that, could you get me out of this predicament?" 

"But I thought you loved her, Takato." Ryo said, not able to resist ribbing him like this. A second later, Takato's body started glowing a faint color of red. 

"Ryo, ix-nay on the oking-jay! He's serious!" Terriermon insisted while racing over to help Takato out. It took a few minutes-mainly because whenever Terriermon would untangle one of Rika's fingers from Takato's head, she would groan with irritation and force it back down-but five minutes later, Takato was free from Rika's grasp. 

"Guess you could call that the 'irresistable charm' the Nonaka women possess!" Ryo laughed while helping Takato up. To his surprise, Rika's palm came into contact with his face, sending him down to the ground and causing Takato and Terriermon to stare at Rika in shock. 

"The 'charm' we Nonaka women possess is the ability to show up snobby men like you, Ryo!" Rika grumbled while waking up fully. 

"Does this mean I won't have to make breakfast?" 

"What do you think?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, is it still raining outside?" Takato asked as everything was packed up and the four of them headed toward the entrance to the tunnel. It was at that moment that Takato finally noticed the matted fur clinging to Terriermon and the rapidly drying tendrils of hair on Ryo's head. 

"What do you think?" 

Neither Takato nor Rika could keep away the wicked smiles from their faces. It sounded like, for once, Ryo had finally been pushed to his limit. 

"It's umbrella time." Rika added while Takato pulled out the umbrella his mother had made sure was inside the bag. As they approached the entrance, they made out the distinct features of Jeri, Henry, Susie and their Digimon, as well as Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon. 

"Hey, guys! We survived the night!" Takato yelled out loud. "Guilmon-when'd you guys get here?" 

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled as Dracula made his appearance at that precise moment! 

"Just great! Can this get any worse?!" Terriermon exclaimed as he, Takato, Rika and Ryo came to a halt near the others. 

"Let's see if it can. Gargo Missiles!!" 

BLAM!! The entire team cried out as they were blasted back inside the tunnel with one attack! 

"Never say things like that!" Rika ranted impatiently. 

"That's it! I've had enough of this vampire fiasco! Guilmon-time to Biomerge!" Takato demanded heatedly, pulling out his Digivice and holding it up in the air. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon. "Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Raaaaah! Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon roared while exiting the tunnel, firing one of his two main attacks! The vampire grunted as he felt the extremity of it, but it didn't even stop him. 

"Nice presentation, but I can do you one better. Mega Barrage!!" 

The Virus Digimon held up his shield and barely blocked the oncoming attack. 

"Is that all you've got? We're just getting started!" Guilmon stated mockingly. 

"Guilmon, no more hanging around Terriermon for a week." 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"You want power? Then I'll show you power-and how to amplify it! Blade of the Just!!" Dracula held out his right arm and changed it into a flaming lance! Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon were in shock! 

"That's one of OmegaGallantmon's attacks!" Renamon warned. 

"You think we don't know that?" Gallantmon retorted while keeping his shield up. Seconds later, the shield did him no good as he was struck by the powerful attack and sent flying to the ground, Takato screaming the entire way! 

Rika grunted as she felt the pain of that attack. It had felt like people were literally trying to burn her at the stake! 

Gallantmon got back up, smoldering all over, but still willing to fight. 

"Is this what the great Gallantmon has been reverted to? Just a helpless Digimon who, like his partner, end up being as weak and as useless as the next victim?" Dracula mocked. Unbeknownst to the vampire, Takato and Rika were getting angry at those comments. 

"No one insults my fiancé and lives to tell the tale! Renamon-time to Biomerge!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika yelled out as she transformed into data and merged with Renamon. 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

Whereas Sakuyamon was just barely getting to the field of action, Gallantmon seemed to glow a radiant color. 

"You'll regret wanting to see how high up my power levels go!" 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Henry-look who's back in the house!" Terriermon laughed as Gallantmon: Crimson Mode reappeared once again. 

"Very funny, Terriermon." 

"Do you think Takato and Rika-alone-can beat this vampire?" Ryo asked, prepared to Biomerge if he had to. 

"As long as the police don't show up here, we'll be fine." 

That plan was ruined as two police cars ended up in the vicinity! 

"Now what?" Terriermon asked irritably. 

"Momentai, Terriermon! Let me think-I've got it! Ryo, can you and Cyberdramon lead the police away?" 

Smirking, Ryo responded, "Aren't I known as the Digimon King?" As Cyberdramon flew off, Henry yelled out to him, "Rika would kill you if she knew you said that!" 

"Probably, but that's a chance I'd be willing to take!" 

"Henry, what are the rest of us going to do?" Jeri asked, looking out at the two Mega Digimon face a deadly vampire. 

"Two things-one, we're going to pray that they can pull it off. Two, we'll have to do what they did-try to Biomerge!" 

Terriermon's jaw dropped in shock at that statement; Jeri simply blushed; Leomon rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Calumon, Susie and Lopmon all looked up in amazement-and wonder-trying to understand what had just happened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Final Justice!!" 

Gallantmon's main attack struck Dracula directly in the chest, but still, he was unscathed! 

"This makes no sense! Everytime we hit this guy, it seems like he just absorbs our attacks!" Rika spat out angrily. The vampire suddenly pretended to pout. 

"Aww, and I was hoping you would figure that out later. You've guessed correctly-I have absorbed your attacks, and if I wish, I can use them against you! Final Justice!!" 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Sakuyamon didn't even get a chance to dodge it, and with the combined force of Dracula's own evil energy combined with Gallantmon's attack, the Mega Digimon was forced to deDigivolve into Rika and Renamon! Takato doubled over in pain, but he fueled up his anger with that pain instead. 

"Let's see you dodge this, vampire! Invincible Swords!!" 

Grinning, Dracula held up his left hand-which now held up a shield-and the attack bounded off of it! 

"Now, the final lesson-Amethyst Beam!!" 

"Takato, watch out!" Rika screamed weakly, still in the process of regaining her strength. 

"Takato, please, get out of there!" Jeri cried. 

"Run away already!" Terriermon insisted. 

"Takato, dodge the attack!" Henry cautioned. 

Grunting, Gallantmon figured he would regret this, but he ignored his friends' pleas and held out both swords in front of him. A second later, the Virus-type was hit with pinpoint accuracy, forced to fly downward and strike the ground with such accuracy that it felt like a momentary earthquake! 

While Dracula started laughing, Rika barely managed to run up to Takato, since he and Guilmon had been forced to deDigivolve. 

"Gogglehead, are you crazy?! You could've been killed up there!" Rika cried angrily, resisting the urge to slap him, since she already did it on a daily basis. 

"I knew what I was doing, Rika...we can't beat this guy...not apart, anyway." Takato gasped, finding the strength to stand. 

"Are you serious? The last time we Biomerged-" 

"-was in Transylvania, but I've figured it out." Takato felt the raindrops striking his palm, so he pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "What if we wore something while we Biomerged?" 

Eyeing Takato with a skeptical look, Rika asked, "You sure this will work?" while pulling out her shades and put them over her eyes. 

"Positive. The only other way we could be sure would be if we used the Digital Plane." 

"Takato, wait!" Henry advised as he and Jeri came up, Henry already taking out his own shades; Jeri simply used her bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Think you guys could use some help against him?" 

"Yeah!" 

Just as Justimon, Kazu, Kenta, their Digimon and Beelzemon: Blast Mode-along with Ai and Mako-entered in, Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri did something that hadn't been done in a long time-they'd reactivated the Digital Plane, from the Real World!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri chorused while transforming into data and merging with their partners-inside the Digital Plane. 

"Guilmon..." 

"Renamon..." 

"Biomerge to...OMEGAGALLANTMON!!!" 

"Terriermon..." 

"Leomon..." 

"Biomerge to...SABERGARGOMON!!!" 

Returning from the Digital Plane, now deactivated, were two brand-new Digimon! The others, with the exception of Ai and Mako, had already seen OmegaGallantmon, but they hadn't seen SaberGargomon, who Kazu scanned on his Digivice. 

"Who knew Jeri would have the power to Biomerge with her soul mate? SaberGargomon, a Vaccine-type Digimon. His Blade of the Beast King, Gargo Blasters and Eclipse of Darkness attacks are tremendous!" 

Inside the spheres, Takato's plan of not only wearing some item, but of going through the Digital Plane, had actually worked! This time, the four Tamers were side-by-side, but fully clothed. 

"If you ever had a lame idea that never worked in the past, Takato, this one truly makes up for all of them." Rika admitted, a smile on her face. 

Turning toward SaberGargomon, OmegaGallantmon rumbled in Takato and Guilmon's voices, "Are you guys ready to take on this menace?" 

"Ready, willing and able!" Henry and Terriermon's voices rang out an instant later. 

Dracula prepared himself for the battle of a lifetime, since he had a plan waiting in the wings. "I'll let these Tamers think that with these tougher Digimon, that they have the advantage, when, by Biomerging here together, they've allowed me to unlock their newest Digimon's attacks as well. And in case that fails, my number-one move will ensure victory by taking the one thing away that these heroes desire..." 

That's not good news! I hope OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon can take Dracula down, otherwise, the Tamers are in a world of trouble! Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	20. Chapter XIX: Broken and Defeated Tamers

Me: Okay, people-here's where things get troublesome! I don't own Digimon-'cause if I did, Rika-as Sakuyamon-would've gone to help Takato-as Gallantmon-in rescuing Jeri via the 2-part Season Finale. 

Rika: And what would he need me there for? Seemed like he was doing just fine without me! 

Me: Is that a jealous tone I hear in your voice-hmm? 

Rika: (blushes) No-of course not! It was cool to see Gallantmon in his Crimson Mode, of course-I just wish he'd taken me along with him. 

Me: Ahh-such is the fate of the Digimon Queen-forced to live in solitude with the King. 

Takato: What do you mean by that?! 

Rika: What he said! 

Me: (laughs) Man, I like yanking your chains-its all I have to live for until the 6th Digimon movie gets translated into English and when the three Digimon movies are finally shown over here. 

Takato: Maybe, if you're lucky enough, you won't have to live very long. 

Me: Oh, boy. Before I get pounded by these two, the quote from a certain episode-which is practically all I can think about these days-may not make that much sense until the end of the chapter; heck, it may not even make sense then, but, I tried! 

Rika: Then why didn't you use a different quote? 

Me: Don't start with me! 

Rika: You won't start with me, I won't start with you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XIX-Broken and Defeated Tamers   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal, and after a while, so did I. Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon: Kazu still made bad jokes and Ms. Nami still gave too much homework. Sometimes, I'd go by our old hangouts just to see if he's there, but I don't know why I bother, 'cause he never is. Most times, I'm okay, but there's this one thing that bugs me-a promise I made to a friend, a promise I don't think I can keep. Actually, scratch that. I think I'm going to be able to keep that promise after all...!" -Takato Matsuki, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato and the Tamers who were actually there had successfully gotten away from the police officer and Dracula, but the vampire had also learned how to use Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon's attacks! Then, Takato and Rika bunked out at the tunnels where Dracula had led Rika and Renamon to before. When the others came back, Terriermon and Ryo found the engaged couple in a provocative position-luckily, Rika set the Legendary Tamer straight. Finally, when Dracula ambushed the Tamers outside of the tunnel, Takato figured out how they could Biomerge and stay covered up at the same time! Watch out, Dracula-OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon are here to take you out!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri chorused as the four of them, trapped inside the Digital Plane, transformed into data and merged with their partners. 

"Guilmon..." 

"Renamon..." 

"Biomerge to...OMEGAGALLANTMON!!!" 

"Terriermon..." 

"Leomon..." 

"Biomerge to...SABERGARGOMON!!!" 

Two brand-new Digimon-according to Ai and Mako-appeared from the now deactivated Digital Plane-OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon, who looked like he did if he was MegaGargomon, except for some subtle differences-a golden mane surrounded his face, and his body was covered completely by gold! The best change was that a sword was at his side like Leomon would have it. 

"Who knew Jeri would have the courage to Biomerge with her soul mate? SaberGargomon, a Vaccine-type Digimon! His Blade of the Beast King, Gargo Blasters and Eclipse of Darkness attacks are tremendous!" 

Safe inside the spheres, Takato's plan of going inside the Digital Plane and wearing a familiar item had worked! This time, their clothes had stayed on indefinitely. 

"If you ever had a lame idea that never worked in the past, Takato, this one truly makes up for all of them." Rika said, with a smile on her face. Takato blushed before speaking along with Guilmon to SaberGargomon. 

"Are you guys ready to take on this menace?" 

"Ready, willing, and able!" Henry and Terriermon chorused. The vampire chuckled to himself as he floated up into the air. 

"Not only do you fools actually think you can win, but, you have no idea what I have in store for you at all! Having the entire team come to your aid was a foolish mistake, and a costly one-" 

"Can it! Thunder Clap!!" Justimon's attack did shake up the landscape, but other than that, it didn't harm Dracula! 

"The next time, try your 'Justice Kick' or some other attack that can connect!" Rika spat out irritably before raising the shield up with her left arm. "Crystal Joust!!" 

This attack made contact, and the Dark Prince grunted in pain before he rose his hands out in the air and started chanting in Latin. 

"Great! Here we go again with the Latin!" Terriermon quipped cynically. 

"Terriermon, what have I told you about staying focused?" 

"Not much, but you've mentioned it from time to time." 

"That feels much better." The crystals had vanished, and Dracula was once again, in his prime. 

"Do you mean that focused, Henry?!" 

"Something like that." 

That said, SaberGargomon leaped up into the air, pulling out his sword and charging it up before striking! 

"Blade of the Beast King!!" Jeri and Leomon chorused as the massive blow hit the vampire dead on, where he dropped to the muddy ground, trying to regain his footing. 

"Nice job, Jeri!" Rika and Takato noted enthusiastically. 

"Thanks." 

"Leave the mopping up to us." Guardromon advised. "Kazu and I will dispose of this fiend for you." 

"Guys, get out of the way!" Takato warned. "He just...vanished!" 

"He what? Chumly, are you sure?" 

"Listen to him!" Rika demanded impatiently, a tinge of worry in her voice. "Dracula just did what Renamon always does-disappears or appears out of nowhere! That's what Dracula will do if you're not careful! Stay on your guard-pun not intended." 

"You heard her." Kenta advised as he and MarineAngemon came up to the two of them. "We need to watch out for one another." 

"Fine, but Guardromon and I will probably have to save you from the big, bad vampire in the first place." 

"What are you talking about? MarineAngemon's a Mega Digimon; Guardromon's just a Champion." 

"A Mega with hardly any attack power, whereas Guardromon has plenty of that!" 

"Maybe so, but can he heal others with just one attack, like MarineAngemon can?" 

"Will you two shut up for just one second?!" Takato ranted angrily, as inside the sphere, he started glowing a deadly red. 

"Wait a minute there, Takato." Rika advised, reaching out and gingerly touching her fiancé's shoulder. "I'm supposed to be the one who loses their temper, not you! Just calm down and relax-" 

"Yes, relax as I finish you off! Mega Barrage!!" OmegaGallantmon turned around and blocked most of the missiles as best he could, noticing Dracula hovering near Susie, Calumon and Lopmon! 

"Get away from them!!" Henry and Terriermon screamed angrily while revealing his hidden compartments, but instead of missiles, bright beams of light flew from them, hitting the vampire and forcing him to the ground! 

"Gargo Blasters!!" 

"Henwy, Tewwiermon...is that you?" 

"In the flesh! Well, actually, data, but..." 

Henry couldn't help himself-at Terriermon's confused response, he laughed. "Terriermon!" 

"Okay, you demented freak of nature-this is for makin' me try to take out my friends! Corona Destroyer!!" Beelzemon grinned while firing his most powerful attack at Dracula while making sure Ai and Mako were safe, lightning flashing behind the three of them. 

The vampire growled deeply as he suddenly rose himself to his full height and held out his right arm. Instantly, a double-bladed sword appeared in it, and the others recognized it immediately-one of Gallantmon's weapons he used when he was in his Crimson Mode. 

"And now, for your downfall! Final Justice!!" 

WHAM!!!! OmegaGallantmon, SaberGargomon and Beelzemon screamed in agony as the three Digimon were forced off of their feet and sent flying through the air, helplessly hitting the ground a second later, Ai and Mako forced to watch this saddening event! 

"That was uncalled for! Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Molten Blade!!" 

Grunting, Dracula grabbed Justimon by the neck and shoved him into the path of the oncoming missiles! The Mega Digimon roared as the attack made contact, but it didn't truly hurt him. 

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to stop us, vampire!" Justimon snarled bravely. 

"On the contrary, I won't have to. Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine! Spirit Strike!!" From the palms of the Dark Prince, three spiritual dragons appeared, with the colors of red, blue and green, and hurtled their way toward the Mega Digimon! This attack not only made contact, but it caused Justimon serious damage! 

"Lopmon, we have to help Henwy and his fwiends. Time for you to Digivolve!" Susie insisted while grabbing her Digivice and holding it up, accidentally knocking Calumon over. 

"I'm ready, Susie." Calumon watched in awe as the Rookie Digimon started glowing with energy coursing around her. 

"Lopmon Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!!!" 

"Good luck, Antylamon!" Susie cried out happily while helping Calumon back up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We can't...let this freak...push us around!" OmegaGallantmon gasped in Rika's voice as the Virus/Data type struggled to get back up. 

"Since he knows all of our attacks, it's hard not to." Takato cracked a second later. 

"Hey, I've got it!" Terriermon spoke up as SaberGargomon got back up and helped up OmegaGallantmon and them Beelzemon. "We could surround him on all sides and just start blasting away!" 

Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Beelzemon thought that over for a moment or two. That didn't sound too bad! 

"Let's try it!" 

As for Antylamon, she was having quite a time handling Dracula on her own, even if Guardromon and MarineAngemon were helping. 

"Stand still for one second, you pasty-faced troublemaker! Bunny Blades!!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

Laughing loudly, the vampire dodged every single attack launched at him before soaring back up into the air, the lightning and thunder making him seem like a dark, avenging angel. 

"And now, you shall learn the true meaning of failure-all of you shall learn it!" 

"Oh, yeah? Just give us your best shot!" Terriermon retorted as the Vaccine Digimon held up his hands and instantly, a dark ball appeared, as if it were powered up by the forces of darkness itself! 

"Time to say goodbye, Dead Boy! Eclipse of Darkness!!" 

Grunting, OmegaGallantmon held up the shield, where a bright beam of light came soaring out of it a second later. 

"Don't leave us out of this! Amethyst Beam!!" 

"Or me! Corona Destroyer!!" 

"Molten Blade!!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

"Bunny Blades!!" 

All the combined attacks soared gracefully through the air before striking the vampire with precision! The Tamers cheered in success, thinking that the battle was finally over with. 

"Well, we did it-we took out the legendary Dracula for good! Still think he's gonna come back, Gogglehead?" 

Takato blushed slightly while inside the sphere. "Probably not, since I haven't had any 'prophetic' dreams lately, but...Rika, what are you doing? We're Biomerged with our partners!" Takato whispered this last part, but Rika didn't seem to hear him. 

"Your point is...?" Rika grinned as she pulled Takato close to her while closing her eyes tightly and leaning forward to accept Takato's lips onto her own. 

The raucous laughter heard amidst the smoke stopped all activity as Dracula used his cape to blow the smoke away before it vanished back into the night! 

"Impossible! We all used our strongest attacks!" Kazu sputtered. 

"That you did, young one, that you did. And now, I shall show you why those who cross the Prince of Darkness end up regretting it forever!" Chanting loudly in Latin, Dracula lobbed three energy balls, aimed at Antylamon, Beelzemon and at Justimon! 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The three of them cried out as they were forced to deDigivolve, completely drained of power. 

"Impmon, hold on!" 

"Lopmon, don't leave me again!" 

"Cyberdramon...are you all right?" Ryo gasped while clutching his chest at the spot where he'd felt that energy ball strike. 

"I think so, but Ryo, you should go now, while there's still a chance!" 

"Never! I'm not leaving you behind!" 

"Ha!" Dracula grinned while throwing two more energy balls at MarineAngemon and at Guardromon, draining them of their energy, but strangely enough, they didn't deDigivolve. 

"Guardromon! You okay, buddy? You're not broken again?" 

"Just a little thirsty and hungry, Kazu, but other than that, I'm right as rain!" 

"Don't say 'right as rain!'" 

"MarineAngemon? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." the Mega Digimon whispered, a tiny smile on his face. 

The vampire's smile grew as he turned to face OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon, the Digimon's faces practically unreadable; the Tamers on the inside were quivering with rage. 

"You should've guessed that with the yin/yang effect-SaberGargomon's Eclipse of Darkness and OmegaGallantmon's Amethyst Beam-the combined attacks would act as a so-called 'catalyst,' so to speak, giving me the power to do whatever I need to do, and in this case, I shall rid myself of a few pesky Tamers!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" 

Grunting loudly, Dracula lobbed four energy balls, one for each Digimon. Two energy balls struck the two Mega Digimon head-on, causing not only the Digimon, but, like with Ryo, the Tamers exquisite pain and torment! Seconds later, OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon deDigivolved into Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon! 

"And now... the final lesson!" Thunder boomed loudly and lightning crackled as Dracula started speaking in Latin, holding out a hand and pointing it at Susie. Instantly, Lopmon started to fade away! 

"Lopmon, no! Please, don't leave me again! Come back!" 

"Susie...I'm sorry..." 

"LOPMON, NO!!!" Susie begged, but the Rookie Digimon vanished entirely! The other Tamers gasped in surprise and worry, instantly putting themselves in between the vampire and their Digimon. 

"Please! You think that paltry move will stop me?" Moments later, Dracula spoke once again and pointed at Kazu and Kenta. 

"Kazu, I feel strange..." 

"Guardromon, no! You can fight it, buddy! I know you can..." 

"Kenta..." 

"MarineAngemon, no! Please, don't go..." 

Laughing estactically, the vampire pointed at Ai and Mako, then at Ryo before turning to face the final Tamers. 

"Impmon, wait!" Ai and Mako chorused worriedly. 

"Cyberdramon, fight it! Please-I can't lose you again..." 

Grunting, the Ultimate Digimon dropped to his knees before fading out. "Ryo..." 

Seeing the others start to break down, Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri surrounded their partners as best they could, Rika noticing that Calumon was hiding behind her leg. 

"The ones who have caused me so much pain and agony ever since you arrived at my home. 'Tis true, you were invited, but only as a guest. If I had known you would've destroyed everything I held dear-" 

"Shove it!" Rika cried angrily, keeping Calumon hidden from view and making sure Renamon was always within reach. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You had so much potential when you were one of the undead..." 

Dracula grunted lightly as he pointed at Jeri before chanting. Seconds later, Leomon faded in and out! 

"Leomon, no! Please...I can't bear to lose you again...it would kill me..." 

"Jeri, always remember-you have a lion's heart..." Jeri started sobbing as Leomon faded from view entirely. 

Starting to laugh, Dracula then pointed directly at Henry, the rain coming down on the Tamers like it was a downpour! 

"Terriermon!!" 

"Momentai, Henry! You'll find a way to bring us back..." Before Terriermon could finish, he warped out just like the others had. 

His laughter increasing, the Dark Prince pointed at Rika and Takato before landing onto the ground near the other Tamers. 

"Renamon, fight it! Please-you can beat this, I know it!" Rika croaked out sadly. 

"Be strong, Rika...not just for yourself, but for those who love you..." 

"Guilmon, no! I just got you back all those months ago...I can't lose you again..." Takato felt his tears trickling down his cheeks, but he couldn't be sure if they were tears or raindrops. 

"Don't worry, Takatomon. You'll find a way to get us out of this...I know it...!" 

Saddened, Takato fell to his knees, barely feeling Rika's head land onto his shoulder and hearing her racking sobs. 

"GUILMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!" 

Deciding to ignore Calumon, Dracula vanished without a trace, leaving the broken team of Tamers near the tunnel entrance. The clouds parted at that second, allowing the sunlight to strike all around them, but they didn't feel it. Saddened himself, Calumon ran around to where Takato and Rika were at before touching their hands tightly with his own. 

"It'll be okay, guys...You'll see..." 

Oh, no! What happened to the Digimon?! Were they deleted, or what? Let's hope the Tamers can pull themselves together before it's too late! Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	21. Chapter XX: The 3 Colors of the Rainbow

Me: Okay, people-this story's winding up, believe it or not! I don't own Digimon, nor do I own, "3 Primary Colors" the theme for the Tamers, found on www.animelyrics.com, as well as Megchan's site. 

Rika: (grabs me by throat and chokes) Listen well, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once-you'd better bring Renamon and the others back in this chapter, alive and unharmed, or I'm gonna put you through the worst thing you can imagine-twice in a row! 

Me: Already had plans...to do that...to the next installment of this story! 

Rika: You'd better... (releases neck; I fall to my knees, gasping for air) 

Me: Before I forget, the song will be separated into personal thoughts for each of the 3 Tamers who are singing it-hopefully, you'll understand what I mean.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XX-The 3 Colors of the Rainbow   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Take your best shot!" -Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers were locked in what could've been considered the biggest battle of the century, if Dracula hadn't been playing them like fiddles the entire time! Even with OmegaGallantmon and SaberGargomon's help, the team still didn't have the firepower needed to beat that creepy vampire! Finally, after playing around with the Tamers for a while, Dracula fired some energy balls that forced the Digimon to deDigivolve! Then, he cast some sort of spell that separated the Digimon from their Tamers, Calumon excluded! Can the team pull themselves together and find their partners? Let's hope so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Calumon's ears drooped as he looked out at the sea of despair that had once been the Tamers. They'd gotten past their tears-even Susie!-and were now brooding. Ryo definitely knew what brooding was like, since Cyberdramon had done it a lot back in the Digital World when he would command him not to fight. 

"Come on, you guys! Dracula's gonna suck the whole city dry and make everyone vampires if you don't get off the ground and find the others!" Calumon insisted worriedly while frantically hopping up and down. He hadn't gotten much of a response from anybody. 

"Aww...I know you guys are sad that Guilmon and the others are gone, but they aren't deleted! We know that for sure, otherwise, those glowing things would be all staticky like Jeri's was when Leomon was killed a looooooooooong time ago." 

At that statement, Takato looked up from his position on the ground, then to his D-Power. Calumon was right! Static didn't fill up the screen at all. The Tamer felt tears come to his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, not this time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dracula grinned as he appeared in the Digital Plane, betwixt the Digital World and the Real World, where Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon, Lopmon and Impmon were forcibly trapped at! 

"Hey, buddy-I'll give ya to the count of 3 to let us outta here! 1...3! LET US GO!!" Terriermon demanded angrily while beating against the shield that imprisoned the Digimon inside the Digital Plane and prevented them from going up or down. 

"One would wonder what happened to '2,' but since you are Terriermon, I won't have to ask." Renamon responded. 

"Yeah-let us go right now, or you'll be real sorry when Takato and the others get here!" Guilmon added, preparing to fire his main attack. 

"Pyro-" 

"Guilmon, stop!" Renamon barely stopped the Rookie Digimon from firing his attack. "If you'd done that, it would have bounced off the shield and given any one of us a hotfoot!" 

"I'd suggest you listen to your friend, since neither of you will be around long enough to see me destroy your 'Tamers' in the first place!" 

Before any of them could ram the shield keeping them there, the vampire laughed as he sent bolts of electricity flying from his fingers while chanting loudly in Latin. Guilmon groaned in pain and covered his ears as best he could. 

"Takato...where are you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato: Why do we have to fight? I don't want to hurt anyone...! 

If it's not a game, I want to quit...what do you think?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato wiped his tears away as he remembered how he'd first found Guilmon after tracking him throughout most of Shinjuku and the first thing his partner had done-other than bowl him over in somewhat of a hug-was roast a rat with his PyroSphere attack! Their partnership had taken a turn for the worst-that's what Takato had thought back then-when Guilmon had been forced to battle Renamon, twice, matter-of-fact! Once, near the park, and yet again while inside a car lot. Both times, it had been Henry and Terriermon who'd stopped it. Back then, Takato hadn't even wanted to fight, but he couldn't just back out, no matter how much he'd wanted to. A part of him, when Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon, had enjoyed watching his partner get stronger after absorbing Devidramon's data. So, in a sense, Guilmon completed him since he had created him from scratch. 

"Calumon, you're right! We've spent too much time wallowing in our self-pity when we could've been trying to find Guilmon and the others! Rika, come on-snap out of it!" 

As Calumon joyously hopped into Rika's arms, the Tamer forced herself out of the recent events and told herself to remember what had happened before, when, despite how she'd felt about Digimon back then, she'd formed a bond with Renamon...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika: I don't have time to search for a reason! 

I don't want anyone to steal it from me, do I? 

I don't want to run away without fighting! 

Takato/Rika: What do you think?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first time she'd ever seen Renamon-other than in the card game-was while she had just returned from another tournament in which she had, once again, been the victor. A D-Power had appeared in place of her Digimon reader and numerous Digimon had demanded that she tame them. She had just wanted one Digimon, one who could be strong! That said, Renamon had appeared, and their partnership had started. True, taking down some hordes of Digimon night after night was exhilirating, but a challenge was what Rika had wanted. Enter Takato Matsuki! Even though she figured the battle wouldn't last too long, something had drawn her to this novice Tamer and his partner. To this day, she still didn't know why she'd wanted to battle Takato, other than to absorb Guilmon's data. It was a good thing Henry and Terriermon had stepped in when they did-both times! Otherwise, the Devas probably would've taken over the Real World, and then would've been promptly taken out by the infamous D-Reaper! Still, their friendship had grown, even when Rika had to release some periodic bouts of emotion. Not even the Digimon Queen can be truly heartless, Rika admitted to herself once, and as she opened her eyes and looked down at Calumon, then up at Takato's smiling face, happier feelings bubbled up inside her. In one quick move, Rika placed Calumon on Takato's shoulder and hugged the now confused boy as tight as she could, pleased that Renamon hadn't absorbed Guilmon's data that long ago! 

"Thank you, Takato! Now, let's get the others out of the walls of despair and go find Renamon and the others!" 

Before Rika could add anything else, Takato pulled her into a passionate kiss, having been denyed that moment of pleasure earlier when Dracula had forced them to deDigivolve. A minute after, Rika reluctantly pulled him away, both of them blushing heavily and breathing in gasps of air. 

"The question is, who should we help first?" Takato asked calmly while breathing in and out. 

"Who else? Our own resident Brainiac!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Henry: I don't understand now, but I know someday the day will come when I do...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Einstein-you still over here moping?" Rika cracked cynically as she and Takato approached the blue-haired Tamer, Calumon dancing around Takato and Rika's feet for seemingly no apparent reason. 

Of course, just like the others were doing, Henry seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

"Hmm..." Takato stroked his chin for a few moments while he remembered what Calumon had just said to snap him out of his own depression. "That's it!" 

"Henry-if Terriermon was truly gone, wouldn't your Digivice have static across the screen right now? So, if he's not gone, then get off your butt, Momentai already, and help us get the others back before we find our partners!" 

Rika playfully whacked Takato on the back of his head as he helped Henry to his feet. 

"What was that for?" 

"For using the word 'butt' in front of Calumon." 

"But-he's a-I mean, uh-ohhhh!" Takato groaned while Rika and Calumon both laughed. 

As for Henry, he'd heard Takato's words of encouragement and forced himself to remember how he and Terriermon had started off to begin with-the Digimon game his dad had brought home for him! He hadn't wanted a Digimon who had too much firepower, but one with stamina, speed and grace. Lo and behold, Terriermon was the perfect choice for a partner! "He's small and smart, just like me!" was his brief explanation when choosing to be his Tamer. While battling against a Gorillamon, Terriermon had been beaten to near deletion when Henry saw what had happened when a Digimon lost a battle, so when he appeared in the Real World, Henry promised himself that he wouldn't use him for fighting ever again. Terriermon's response? "Momentai..." Like with Takato and Rika, their partnership hadn't started that good, but it was good nonetheless! Henry realized that Terriermon had a tendency to stick his nose in where it didn't belong, such as when Takato was looking for Guilmon at the school. 

"You must not be a very good Tamer if you can't keep track of even one Digimon." 

"Terriermon, I'm going to have to teach you the meaning of the word 'tact.'" 

Even after they'd stopped Takato and Rika's battle, Terriermon still hadn't got it! 

"Didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" 

"Hmm?" 

Still, it was Terriermon's wit and Henry's optimism that bonded them together, just as Rika and Renamon's determination to be the best bonded them and as Takato and Guilmon's own personal desires to have friends had bonded them. Smiling broadly, Henry reached over to Takato and Rika and grabbed their hands with his own. 

"Thanks, you guys! Let's snap the others out of their depression before we can save Terriermon and the others!" 

A second later, their Digivices glowed brightly-Takato's red; Rika's blue; Henry's green-as the three of them smiled in success. Calumon was cheering happily around the three original Tamers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus (All 3): Primary colors! 

We're still primary colors, afraid of mixing with each other 

Primary colors-everything is up to our future selves! 

When we join hands, we'll be infinitely expanding colors...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the Digimon were being wracked with tremendous pain, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon found the strength within to fight back. 

"It's Henry...he knows we're safe! Bunny Blast!!" 

"Rika...she hasn't given up. Diamond Storm!!" 

"Takato...I'm waiting for you! PyroSphere!!" 

Dracula had spent so much time injuring the Digimon that he completely forgot about the shield, so the three combined attacks had hit their mark, forcing the vampire back and causing him to drop his arms. 

"So...the Tamers have found it within themselves to continue on, have they? Well, not when I'm through with them!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Henry: I can't say whether it's right or not, but we're fighting to stay alive, right? 

Those are the rules of life...what do you think?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Susie, I know you're hurting very badly inside because of what just happened to Lopmon, right?" 

Holding back her tears, the youngest member of the Wong family nodded while her big brother continued. 

"Lopmon's not really gone. Takato just told me about this, and it took a while for it to sink in. Look at your Digivice-it still looks the same as it did when Lopmon was here, right?" 

After examining it-and not seeing any static across the screen-Susie simply nodded. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Then that must mean Lopmon's still alive somewhere-we just have to find her, Terriemon and the others." 

"Yay! Thank you, Henwy! Let's save Lopmon, Tewwiermon and the west wight now!" Susie happily hugged Henry around his legs and the Tamer had to respond in kind. 

"We can't, Susie-not yet, anyway. We still have to get the others-" 

"We have to get them happy again, wight?" 

For a young girl who'd seen a noble warrior die, Susie was more grown up than she appeared. 

"Right. Can you go talk to Ai and Mako while I help Takato?" 

"Mm-hmm!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika: I believe in no one but myself! 

Ever since I was little, I've been this way 

I don't want to take off my sunglasses-this is me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Mr. Perfect! You still in a funk just 'cause Cyberdramon's gone?" 

Looking up to glare at Rika, for a change, Ryo didn't respond, his eyes as cold as Rika's once were, maybe even colder. 

"Get a grip. If I'd wanted to start something with you, I would've done it by now. Earlier, Gogglehead made a good observation-which shocked me, 'cause he never makes good observations-" 

"Hey!" 

"-well, not that many good observations. Take a look at your Digivice." 

Narrowing his eyes, Ryo pulled his Digivice out-it looked the same, basically. He told Rika this same thing. 

"I don't see anything!" 

"Exactly-and if Cyberdramon was gone, your Digivice would have nothing on it but static. Therefore, he's gotta be around somewhere-if he's not in the Real World, then he's in the Digital World. So get off your butt and help us find out where our partners are at!" 

Ryo had to grin as he got up and stretched before hugging Rika. 

"This is why you and I are known as the Digimon Queen and the Digimon King-we're unbeatable and unseparable!" 

"I've already got a Digimon King, and he's certainly not you!" Rika grumbled while pushing Ryo away. The Legendary Tamer smirked a second later. 

"Good to have you back, Rika."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato: I'm not strong, but I'm sure that's okay for now...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Kazu, Kenta...Jeri." Takato smiled weakly as he waved at his friends, Calumon instantly hovering in and plopping himself into Jeri's arms. Of course, they didn't respond. (Takato's note: Kinda like a trend, huh? We're all just lumps of unfeeling clay, sitting around and feeling sorry for ourselves-ahh! Rika's Note: Not now, Gogglehead! And who said I was feeling sorry for myself? I missed Renamon, but I wasn't gonna sit there and do nothing! A/N: The both of you-hush! I'm still typing! Takato & Rika's note: Sorry.) 

"Come on, you guys! This isn't the end of the world-it very well may be if we don't find our partners and free them from wherever they're at." Takato laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Look-you're all sad and depressed 'cause you couldn't do a thing to save your partners, right? They're still alive, and you would know it most of all, Jeri! If they weren't, static would be racing across the screens on all of our Digivices right now. Just remember all the good times we've had with our Digimon, and all the good times that are to come. Sure, Kazu doesn't have a Mega Digimon, but that doesn't mean he and Guardromon can't fight! Sure, Kenta has a Mega Digimon who's low on attack power, but that doesn't mean he isn't handy to have around! And, sure, Jeri has doubts about herself-I have doubts about myself, and I'm the quote unquote 'leader,' okay? Anyway, Leomon knows you're strong enough to be his partner, Jeri. If you weren't, then how could he have come back after being beaten by Beelzemon? How could he and you have achieved the Mega level and created SaberLeomon-then, with Henry, created SaberGargomon? Just remember the good times, not the bad, and-ahh!" 

As Henry and Rika ran up to him, Takato cried out as Jeri threw her arms around his neck! 

"Thanks, Takato!" 

"Sure...don't mention it...could I get a chance to breathe now?" 

A second later, Takato collapsed onto the ground, Rika helping him back up. 

"Ruff! Jeri's sorry she did that to you, Takato and she'll try to be more gentle next time!" 

"So, why are we just sitting around feeling like a bunch of losers?" Kazu asked, that same grin back on his face. 

"Speak for yourself!" Rika retorted irritably. 

"Digimon Tamers-let's find our partners!" Takato demanded as the team started forward, smiles on their faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: (All 3) Primary colors! 

Our feelings are still primary colors, afraid of believing in each other 

Primary colors-everything is up to our future selves! 

When we overlap each other, we'll be brilliantly expanding colors...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the team of 10 started forward-11 if you add Calumon-Dracula suddenly appeared, the clouds that had broken up in earlier in the morning suddenly recombined, starting up another rainstorm and blocking the sun! 

"What are you doing here?" Rika growled angrily. 

"So, it is true! You all have reconnected with yourselves, physically and spiritually. Since your partners aren't with you, you will be 'easy as pie!' Gargo Lasers!!" 

Grunting, Takato leaped forward, Rika by his side, as they each pulled out a Modify card in the hopes that they would still work even without their Digimon present. 

"Digimodify!" Takato and Rika chorused. 

"Sword of Courage, activate!" 

"Daggers of Love, activate!" 

Instantly, their weapons-and Takato's scabbard-appeared, the bullets being deflected by Rika's daggers. 

"Very interesting, those weapons are." 

"This is all we need-a vampire who can mimic Yoda!" Rika cracked while firing bolts of red and blue electricity from the tips of her daggers. 

"Any other anecdotes you'd like to give?" Takato yelled out while firing a beam of red and blue light from the hilt of his sword. 

The vampire roared in pain as the attacks connected! When the smoke cleared, Dracula actually looked hurt. 

"Hey, everyone-look! He came apart!" Calumon noted excitedly. 

"Apparently, he isn't invincible!" Ryo grumbled as he pulled out a Modify card and swiped it. 

"Digimodify! Whip of Friendship, activate!" 

Holding onto his Digivice, Ryo used his whip to lock Dracula in place and to make sure he didn't try anything, sent some bolts of electricity as well! 

"Please! Do you truly think this 'momentary setback' will stop me? I THINK NOT! BLADE OF THE JUST!!" 

The Tamers and Calumon cried out as they were blasted to the ground, slightly injured, but otherwise, okay. Takato, Rika and Ryo's wounds healed, but as for the major ones, it would take time. 

Henry gripped his Digivice tightly as Susie started crying and as Jeri held onto Calumon, tears of indignation rolling down his cheeks. 

"Takato, Rika and I were the first to truly become Tamers, even if Ryo was the Legendary Tamer! I can't let them, or Terriermon, be taken away from me! Not again! Please give me the ability to save my friends!!!!" At that second, Henry's Digivice shrieked and glowed as a Modify card appeared in his hand. 

"Wow! I could use this to improve my martial arts skills, if I wanted to." 

Meanwhile, Terriermon felt it-the same thing that Guilmon, Renamon and Cyberdramon had felt the first time their partners had locked onto their special cards. 

"Guys, Takato and Rika aren't the only original Tamers who have new Modify cards!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All: No one knows, but surely, that's okay for now...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Digimodify! Staff of Reliability, activate!" 

The Tamers, Calumon and Dracula watched as Henry's Digivice and the Modify card seemed to bond together, creating a staff that, from all accounts, looked like a normal staff, but from the top, tiny tendrils of green energy sparked from it. Amazed, Ryo raised up his Digivice and scanned it. 

"The Staff of Reliability: a Hybrid-type weapon! It works the same way as the previously mentioned weapons, can release a hook that's connected by a chain and can shoot out bolts of green electric energy. Pretty impressive hardware!" 

"Thanks!" Henry took to the skies and waited for Takato and Rika to do the same. "Are you guys ready?" 

"Mm-hmm!" 

The three Tamers combined their weapons and red, blue and green bolts of electricity soared into the sky before activating what seemed to be a portal! 

"Ryo, can you handle Dracula without us?" Takato yelled out as Ryo used his whip to keep Dracula from moving. 

"Go on ahead and find Cyberdramon and the rest! I've got it covered!" 

"So he says." Rika noted as the three Tamers headed inside the portal seconds later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus (All 3) Primary colors! 

We're still primary colors, afraid of mixing with each other 

Primary colors-everything is up to our future selves! 

When we join hands, we'll be infinitely expanding colors... 

We are the three primary colors...! (song continues on; fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Takato, Rika and Henry appeared at the Digital Plane, they saw a tremendous sight that caused their hearts to fill with undescribable joy! 

"Guilmon!" Takato smiled excitedly as he enveloped Guilmon in a tight hug. 

"Takatomon! I told Terriermon you would be the first one in. You owe me some Guilmon bread!" 

Takato slapped himself on the forehead with a groan. "Guilmon...we live at a bakery! Terriermon doesn't owe you a thing." 

"He owes me for a piece of Guilmon bread he took a while ago." 

"Aw, nuts! I was hoping you didn't see that." the rabbit-like Digimon mumbled. 

Henry was too busy being happy and hugging Terriermon too much to be mad at him. 

"Are you okay, Terriermon? He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"Of course not, Henry! Momentai, it's not like I'm one of Susie's dolls, right, Lopmon?" 

His counterpart nodded before floating over to Henry and Terriermon. (A/N: Remember-they still are in the Digital Plane.) 

"Is Susie okay, Henry?" 

"Yeah, Lopmon-she is, and she's worried about you." 

Rika knew that the only times she'd ever shown emotion was when something tragic had happened-whether it was with Takato, or with Renamon. In this case, she hugged her partner as hard as she could, not letting go until Takato touched her shoulder. 

"I thought I'd lost you again, Renamon!" 

"It's okay, Rika-I'm still here." 

Before Takato could speak, Impmon spelled it out. "Hey! This happy reunion is great and all, but can we get outta here before we all get gray hair?" 

No one argued with him on that as the three Tamers recombined their weapons and the entire team reentered the portal. 

"A stick?! You got a stick for a weapon? And I thought you'd gotten something cooler, like a machine gun, or an Automatic." 

"Terriermon, no more watching 'Cops' late at night!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dracula roared as he finally broke free of Ryo's whip, the aforementioned weapon changing back into a Modify card. 

"Stay behind me, you guys." Ryo warned. 

A second after that, Takato, Rika, Henry and the Digimon entered in before the portal closed on them! The other Tamers had a happy reunion with their partners before Dracula stopped it. 

"SILENCE! Now, I can see you all are very pleased to have your little friends back, but I'm afraid work must intrude. Which one of you will challenge me to a final combat?" Before any of them could respond, the vampire answered for them. "All of you? So be it, then!" 

"No fair! I was just gonna say we could call it a draw and go home." 

"Terriermon!" 

"One question." Rika asked calmly while Calumon peeked inside Rika's backpack and pulled out a tiny tape recorder. (A/N: Don't ask me how that got in there; I have no idea.) 

"Ohhh..." Amazed by it, the In-Training Digimon accidentally pressed the 'record' button a moment later. 

"Why'd you set Impmon up to destroy my mother's agency?" 

"For 3 simple reasons: One, he was a patsy. Two, who would believe that a vampire, such as myself, would exist? Three, I wanted you out of my way." 

Takato sheathed his weapon at the same time as he and Guilmon stepped forward. "Framing us for your misdeed was an unforgiveable wrong! You wanna battle someone, 'Dracula?' Then, as my fiancé would say-'bring it on!'" 

As Calumon then, surprisingly enough, pressed the 'stop' button, Rika and Henry yelled out, "Takato, wait!" 

"Let's take him together!" Rika advised. 

"With the three of us together, Dracula wouldn't stand a chance." Henry noted. "Plus, I don't think these guys are strong enough to handle all of us Biomerging into OmegaGallantmon or SaberGargomon." 

Takato grinned as he, Rika and Henry grabbed their Digivices and held them up to the sky. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry chorused as the three of them transformed into data and merged with their respective partners. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Okay, Dracula-it's just you and us!" Gallantmon rumbled as the three Mega Digimon stood tall, ready to defend their home and undoubtedly, the world, from the vampire's reign. 

"The final battle begins...and so does your ultimate defeat!" 

As the other Tamers watched, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon raced forward to engage Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, one last time in battle! 

All right! Too bad the Digimon didn't have enough power to Biomerge into OmegaGallantmon or SaberGargomon, huh? This battle will be one for the history books! Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	22. Chapter XXI: Rika Nonaka: The Moon Fight...

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own...drumroll, please. 

(Terriermon literally rolls a drum over my foot!) 

Me: Ouch! I didn't mean it like that!! 

Terriermon: Oh-sorry. Momentai, I've been out of a job for at least 5 days, and relaxing is never my strong point. (starts the drumroll correctly) 

Me: Much better. Now, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own...Moon Fighter, which is not only sang by our own Rika Nonaka, but the lyrics can be found on Megchan's site as well! The translated ones are, once again, on www.animelyrics.com. The mp song is found on Tamers Unite. 

Rika: (taps foot impatiently; unsuccessfully hides a blush from Takato) Am I gonna be singing this to Gogglehead, or what? 

Takato: Wha? 

Me: No, no, no! Of course not. (whispers in Terriermon's ear) At least, not in this chapter. 

Terriermon: You are truly devious, you know that? 

Me: (hoists Terriermon onto my shoulder) I learned from the best. 

Terriermon: (laughs) Stop it-you're making me blush! (silence is heard momentarily) Seriously, go on. 

Me: I was referring to you, matter-of-fact. By the way, a certain familiar scene that was in the Season Finale will be in this chapter, but only one character will be replaced. 

Terriermon: Gee, I wonder who that could be? 

Rika: You two better not be planning anything that involves Takato and pain-got it? 

Me, Terriermon: Of course not! 

Me: (whispers in Terriermon's ear) Yeah, right. Don't tell Rika-got it? 

Terriermon: I've said it before; I'll say it again-Momentai.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Chapter XXI-Rika Nonaka: The Moon Fighter; Takato Matsuki: The Digital Knight   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This...is where it ends." -Gallantmon, "The Battle Within" 

"There's nothing can keep us apart!" -Takato Matsuki 

"You're doing this to impress me, aren't you?" -Rika Nonaka, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While the Digimon were being relentlessly attacked by Dracula inside the Digital Plane, Calumon tried to get the Tamers out of their depression when he brought up a good point-if the others were truly gone, wouldn't their Digivices have static scrolling across the screens? When Takato looked at his Digivice and saw it looked exactly the same as before, he reminded himself of how much it had meant to him when Guilmon had first come to life! Then, Takato convinced Rika of how much she had changed since being partners with Renamon, and the two of them reminded Henry of what Terriermon meant to him. Eventually, the entire team had been reminded of how happier they had been beforehand and after they found their partners! Problem was, when Takato, Rika and Henry had reconnected first, their partners had felt powered up, so Dracula went to rectify that. While using their Hybrid-Modify cards, Henry felt completely helpless and wanted to help out his friends-instantly, he received the Staff of Reliability and combined with the Sword of Courage and the Daggers of Love, created a portal that took them straight to their partners! Now, with the Digimon and their Tamers reunited, can they truly destroy Dracula once and for all? Let's hope so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry chorused as the three of them transformed into data and merged with their respective partners. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

As the three Mega Digimon stepped forward, Gallantmon declared, "Okay, Dracula-it's just you and us!" 

"And so, the final battle begins...as does the destruction of your fair city!" Dracula hissed as he revealed his fangs for the world to see! 

Roaring, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon flew forward, prepared to engage the enemy in battle...then found themselves staring at nothing but dead air! 

"Stay focused! He's got to be around here somewhere." Sakuyamon advised. 

"Yeah-the question is, where?" Terriermon spoke out. 

Narrowing his eyes, Gallantmon concentrated. Unlike any Mega Digimon Takato had heard of from the card game or watched on the TV show, Gallantmon wasn't only a Holy Knight Digimon, but he was also a Virus-type, and most Virus-types tended to use their abilities to destroy things. With Guilmon, that wasn't so. Through some miracle of some sorts, Takato's partner was able to contain his viral side. Takato had never been one to ask his partner about that since he probably wouldn't understand it in the first place. Gallantmon suddenly opened his eyes and, as they dilated, the Exalted Knight turned to his left and charged for Sakuyamon! 

"Hey-Takato, what are you doing?" Rika yelled out. 

"Sakuyamon, duck! Lightning Joust!!" 

Confused, the Shaman Digimon dived and avoided Gallantmon's attack-a good thing too, because when she did, the lance seemed to strike nothing but air; however, the air shimmered, and Dracula howled in agony as he was caused significant pain by the attack! 

"The next time you want to take out my Tamer's mate and her partner, just remember this!" Gallantmon growled in Guilmon's voice. On the inside of the sphere, Takato felt himself blush. 

"Guilmon, could you call Rika anything else other than 'mate?' It sounds...primitive." 

"What else would you want me to call her, Takato?" 

"I don't know! Uh...just Rika, or-" 

"Gogglehead, quit debating names and start attacking!" Sakuyamon demanded in Rika's voice as she rose her staff and miniature flower petals went soaring through the air until they found their mark. "Amethyst Wind!!" 

"Ha! Not looking so hot, are you?" 

Glaring at MegaGargomon and the other Digimon, Dracula smiled as he disappeared once again. "This battleground has become too mundane for someone of my caliber. Follow the sound of my voice, children, and I will lead you to a true battlefield." 

"Takato! Yo, Chumly-where's that creepy guy go?" Kazu screamed from a distance below the three Mega Digimon. 

"I don't know!" Takato repeated a second later. "He wants us to-follow his voice, or something like that." 

"We should be on our guard. For all we know, it could be a trap." Sakuyamon advised grimly. 

"Naturally! Aren't things like this always traps? And the hero never listens in the first place-" 

"Terriermon!" 

"The point is-" The three Mega Digimon turned to see Justimon enter in. "-we should be cautious when trying to find out where Dracula went to." 

"Who invited you up here?" Takato and Rika chorused impatiently. Smirking from inside his sphere, Ryo stared at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon before responding. "This guy is too dangerous for you 3 to handle on your own, and you might need backup since he can use all of your attacks against you." 

"Your point is...?" Rika asked sarcastically, an eyebrow raised into the air a second later. 

"Four Mega Digimon are better than three-that's my point." 

"Make that five Digimon!" Beelzemon corrected as he flew in, waving at Ai and Mako down next to Susie, Lopmon, Jeri, Calumon and the rest. "You ain't gonna leave me outta this fight, not for all the eats in the world." 

"You mean 'cream puffs!'" Calumon shouted out. Beelzemon's eyes widened in amazement. 

"Whoa! His ears are that good, especially from down there?" 

"All right, then. Let's find Dracula!" Gallantmon spoke up as the five Digimon soared into the night sky, the day having already changed into night a few hours ago. 

"Just great. They get to go and save the world, and what do we get to do?" Kazu grumbled while propped onto Guardromon's side. 

"You could all freeze! Don't move a muscle!" 

The remaining Tamers gasped as a police officer exited the tunnel entrance, his gun loaded and aimed at Leomon. 

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Calumon suddenly pleaded while running up to the officer, still holding Rika's tape recorder. "It wasn't us who destroyed Rika's mother's building-it was that vampire-whoa!" The In-Training Digimon cried out as he tripped over a rock and landed hard onto his belly, the tape accidentally rewinding a few parsecs, then stopped when it hit the policeman's feet. 

"Uh, whatever you are, I think you just dropped this-" 

"Why'd you set Impmon up to destroy my mother's agency?" Rika's voice played back loud and clear for everyone to hear. A second afterward, Dracula's voice was heard. 

"For 3 simple reasons: One, he was a patsy. Two, who would believe that a vampire, such as myself, would exist? Three, I wanted you out of my way." 

"Framing us for your misdeed was an unforgivable wrong!" Takato's voice rang out loud and true a second later. "You wanna battle someone, 'Dracula?' Then, as my fiancee would say, 'bring it on!'" 

The policeman stopped the tape recorder and politely handed it back to Calumon. "In light of this new evidence, however farfetched it may sound, I'm going to recommend that the charges against you and the Digimon be dropped to the chief right away." 

"Yeah!" Calumon cheered excitedly as Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Ai and Mako all smiled broadly. 

Once the police officer left, Kenta turned his gaze back to the skies, a look of concern across his face. 

"That's one problem that bit the dust, but what about Takato and the others?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the light of a blue moon, I try to keep my cool in this scenario 

I just keep on fighting things-this is just my way of handling things!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the five Mega Digimon-Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon-approached the Shinjuku Park, something really strange was happening up in the skies above. 

"Takato, do you see what I see?" 

While raising an eyebrow, Takato observed what was happening to the moon. "Yeah, but...why's it doing that?" 

"He did say 'follow the sound of my voice,' but one would naturally assume he literally meant his voice." Sakuyamon noted. 

"The question is, why is it doing that?" Rika spat out, not meaning to sound harsh, but these days, she could compare herself to the moon in lots of ways, or at least, Takato said he could compare her to the moon in lots of ways. 

"It's a safe bet Dracula's somewhere around here and casting some sort of spell on the moon." Henry warned. 

"No doubt, but turning it blue? I would've preferred green, or at least a color of some other significance-" 

"Quiet!" Justimon's warning tone halted any further conversation. 

"Cyberdramon? What is it?" Ryo asked cautiously, looking around for anything that seemed out of place. 

"There's a presence here that seems unfamiliar, but that means it can only be one being. He's here, Ryo, and I can't see him!" 

Gallantmon instantly narrowed his eyes; catching the drift the Mega Digimon had sent his way earlier, Beelzemon narrowed his eyes, and the two of them concentrated. 

"MegaGargomon, quick! Turn-" 

"-to your right, kid! Hurry!" 

"Power Pummel!!" The Vaccine Digimon's attack rang true, and Dracula grunted in surprise as he shimmered into view once again. 

"Excellent. So, now it appears that Vaccine and Data-type Digimon have to depend on Virus-types to lead them to victory? That's what makes us so similar-I also depend on different beings to help me." 

"Stop right there!" Sakuyamon demanded while raising her staff at the same time as Dracula started floating away. "Spirit Strike!!" 

The spiritual dragons unharmed the vampire as he started chanting, but this time, it wasn't in Latin, nor was it in any other language. 

"Dark creatures of the night, I summon you. During this night, and this night alone can we be victorious against the forces of light. Come to my aid and reign glorious chaos upon the inhabitants of this city and eventually, the world!" 

The Tamers gasped in shock and fear as, at that particular second, demons appeared in the streets of Shinjuku! Some had wings and could fly, which would possibly give them a problem if they asked for it; others seemed to rely on brute strength, but one thing was clear-they all wanted to fight! 

Worried for the first time in a long time, Rika chanted under her breath, "I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid...I am scared out of my mind!" 

"Those things look hideous and freaky!" Terriermon's voice rang out from MegaGargomon. 

"No kidding!" Henry retorted. 

"These things don't look that scary! Let's take 'em out, Takatomon!" 

"Got it, Guilmon!" Bravely leaping in front of the others, Gallantmon rose his shield in front of him as the flying demons started to come his way. 

"Prepare to meet your Maker! SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

The attack soared gracefully in the air before striking the demons where they stood. The Exalted Knight Digimon crossed his arms and waited for the smoke to clear. While inside her sphere, Rika was truly amazed at Takato's bravery. For someone who hadn't wanted to fight at all, he had changed from the novice Tamer he'd been so long ago. 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"Impossible!" 

"No fair! That was a direct hit-I saw it, and I didn't even launch it!" 

"Terriermon!" 

The smoke had cleared to reveal the demons, completely unscathed by Gallantmon's attack! 

Rika choked down her fear and Sakuyamon rose her staff upward in the air. 

"Gallantmon, you'd better move out of the way." 

Noticing that Sakuyamon was getting ready for an attack, Gallantmon quickly moved out of the way, only far enough so that he would be behind her, as had the others.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I meet assistance, and now is it time to find my beliefs? 

Truth? Hah! I'm grasping at straws!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"On this night, I summon your aid, sister moon. Help us to locate our enemy and to safely stop him from destroying innocent lives!" Sakuyamon spoke out as a beam of light was launched from her staff and promptly hit the vampire in the back despite the distance between them! 

"Wow! With those few words, they took down Dracula? Henry, we've got to learn some lessons from these two." 

"Funny, Terriermon." 

"Now what about these guys?" Justimon asked, preparing himself for an ambush. 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Kahuna Waves!!" 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

"Bunny Blades!!" 

Astonished, the team of Mega Digimon looked down and saw Guardromon fly in with Kazu and Kenta on his back, being trailed by MarineAngemon; Leomon landed safely on the ground while holding onto Jeri; Antylamon was making sure Susie, Ai and Mako would be safe as she gently put them down. 

"Hey! When'd you guys get here?" Takato laughed. 

"Oh, only a few minutes after we got stopped by the cops. By the way, our Digimon are in the clear! That means we can go home!" Kazu explained excitedly. 

"What a relief!" A part of Takato was slightly disappointed that it was over with, but once he and Rika were married, they would have the rest of their lives with each other. 

"Wait a minute-where's Calumon?" Rika asked. At that moment, a tiny In-Training Digimon was struggling to stay in the air and hold onto a familiar backpack. 

"Rika! Hey, Rika...ohh...I've got your bag right heeeeeeeeere-whooooooooa!" Calumon cried out as he, along with the backpack, plummeted helplessly down to the ground until Antylamon caught him with one hand. 

"Thanks, Antylamon! Rika would've been really upset if her bag had been broken." 

"If anything had happened to you, I would be upset at myself for forgetting it in the first place." Rika admitted, a smile on her face. "Thanks, Calumon." 

"No problem, Rika!" 

"Hey-less lip, more zip! We got company!" Kazu warned as the demons got back up again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Light up moon! Tear the shadows apart! 

I don't need to put on any fake smiles 

Come on-light up, moon! Replace clear shadows with a new form, flying high 

Excel and win, Moon Fighter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato gritted his teeth while inside Gallantmon. "Guys, while Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and I go and take on Dracula, the rest of you handle these demons!" 

"Are you crazy? Didn't you hear anything I said earlier?!" Ryo griped heatedly. "Four Digimon-actually, five-are better than three!" 

"And I said I wasn't gonna miss this fight for all the eats in the world!" Beelzemon added. 

This time, Gallantmon wasn't going to back down. "Maybe so, but for some reason, my attacks can't harm those demons, so it's safe to assume that Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon's attacks can't harm them either. The rest of you undoubtedly can, so catch up to us when you've beaten these things!" 

As Rika smirked inside her sphere, Sakuyamon prepared to activate a protective shield that would encompass the three Mega Digimon. 

"Crystal Sphere!!" 

That deed done, the three of them took off, heading in the same direction the vampire had gone. 

"Okay, then. Just leave some of that freak vampire for me to annihilate!" Beelzemon roared as the three vanished from view.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


From the distant side of the sky, someday, my heart will dream of smiling faces 

To be not defeated by small things, to be something that will not divide!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The three Tamers found some time to themselves as they tried to hunt down Dracula, the undead being who had caused them so much agony and pain throughout this month alone. 

"Gogglehead, any reason why you wanted Justimon and Beelzemon out of the upcoming fight?" 

Takato gulped as he felt his cheeks grow hot. That had been a question he'd hoped Rika wouldn't ask-not now, not ever! And now, he had to answer it. 

"Well, uh...no reason! Beelzemon, I figured he would do good over there-he could watch out for his Tamers and do a little target practice." 

"And Justimon?" Henry couldn't help but add his two cents in-a side effect of having Terriermon for a partner, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

While the others waited for him to answer, Takato grunted lightly while trying to control his feelings and emotions. Finally, he snapped. 

"Okay, I'm still jealous of the guy! I'm sorry, Rika, but I just can't stand him and his whole 'mightier than thou' attitude! I mean, come on-he acted like he was meant to become the Digimon King." 

"Maybe he was, but to me, you'll always be my Digital Knight." Rika grinned while blushing at the same time. The statement she had just made couldn't have been said in any other form. 

"Really? I'm your Digital Knight? T-thanks, Rika..." 

"Rika, have you always assumed Takato would become your Digital Knight?" Renamon asked calmly. 

The Tamer grimaced in amazement as the pink flush on her cheeks grew redder at that instant. "Well, not always...Not before he first Biomerged with Guilmon, anyway. Now, I only call him Goggle-something because it's natural to me, and it's..." 

"It's your supposed pet name for him, isn't it?" 

"Well...yeah. Hey-you were spying on us that day, weren't you?!" Rika whispered irritably, unable to keep a grin from appearing on her face. 

"As Terriermon would say, 'Momentai.'"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Rika and Renamon had started their own conversation, that left the guys of the group to bond some more as they'd done so many times in the past. 

"Henry, why isn't Jeri with us? Oh, you don't have to worry-I don't like her or anything! It's just that usually, she would probably be talking to Rika and Renamon right now, and Leomon would be scouring the skies, trying to get a bead on Dracula's location." 

"Do you remember when we first reunited Jeri and the others with their partners?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, when Jeri went up to Leomon, it looked like he was trying to hide something, so I asked him what was wrong. Before he told me, he mentioned this: 'if you were anybody except Takato, Rika, Kazu or her intended husband, Henry, I wouldn't even consider saying this. The four of you are the only humans Jeri can trust on this side, with the exception of her father.' That's when he told me that Dracula had focused his attacks-this is when they were in the Digital Plane-solely on Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Leomon. Because the three of us have worked so long together as a team-just you, me and Rika-our Digimon regained the energy taken from them. But, as for Leomon, it'll be some time before he can Biomerge with Jeri again, and it's all because of Dracula." 

Takato felt his anger start to rise, and MegaGargomon slightly sweatdropped as the Holy Knight Digimon started to glow an angry red. 

"Henry, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Takato about that!" 

"I can see that, Terriermon! Sakuyamon, Gallantmon's about to go off the deep end!" 

Just as Sakuyamon was about to approach him, the shield protecting them was shattered by a powerful Final Justice attack! The three Mega Digimon hurtled downward before stopping themselves in midflight. 

"Well, well, well. The heroes who always save the day...You should've stayed and destroyed my demon minions. True, the Holy Knight alone wouldn't have been able to do it, but maybe, with the three of you combined, like you were when your partners used that Trinity Burst attack, it could've been enough. Alas, you run away in order to find your better in everything you do. I know the precise weaknesses when it comes to you Digimon. For example: Gargo Lasers!!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Gallantmon doubled over in pain as he was struck in the chest! Rika grunted in shock as she felt that attack as if it had struck her! 

"That was what happens when a Vaccine-type takes on a Virus. Now, if it were Virus against Data..." 

"Don't you dare...!" Gallantmon began angrily in Takato's voice, struggling to put himself in between Sakuyamon and the attack, but it was too late. 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sakuyamon gasped in agony as she was hurtled to the ground! Not only had Takato felt that, but he'd also felt the ground-numbing pain as the Data-type Digimon had hit the ground! 

"And that just leaves the eternal question: Data against a Vaccine...Spirit Strike!!" 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Gallantmon roared as MegaGargomon was hit on all sides before striking the ground with just as much force as it would take to start an earthquake!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A fleeting wish, the palms of my hands come together... 

A lie? Hah! I'll cast aside this veil!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, you freaks of nature! Bring it on! Corona Blaster!!" Beelzemon smirked as the attack disintegrated about one/third of the demons that had invaded. 

"Justice Burst!!" Justimon's attack sent the horde of flying demons to the ground. The Mega Digimon then flew down to the ground and unleashed another attack. 

"Thunder Clap!!" This time, it had more of an effect than against Dracula a day or so ago as the demons were permanently taken out. 

Leomon had explained to Jeri what had happened, and that he'd told Henry about it; about this time, he would have told Takato, however. Jeri hadn't minded, and said that there were other ways in which he could use the power of a Mega Digimon. 

"This card can help out a lot, ruff!" Jeri's puppet held out the Modify card for Jeri to pluck. 

"Wow! This card can help us! Thanks." 

"No problem, ruff!" 

"Can we help?" Ai asked as she and Mako came up, the latter holding a box of Modify cards; the former holding the Purple Digivice. 

"Hmm..." Jeri flipped through her own pack of cards until she found one that was sure to work. 

"Here you go! Try to be careful with it." 

"Thanks!" 

"Don't worry, Kazu-I'll protect you from these ruffians! Guardian Barrage!!" 

Guardromon's signature attack struck the oncoming demons, but they were barely scratched. 

"Duh! I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Guardromon, you're about to get an upgrade on power levels!" 

"Did he say 'upgrade?'" Kenta stammered. 

"He sure did." MarineAngemon agreed as Kazu smirked while pulling out a card and swiping it. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! MetalGarurumon, activate!" 

Instantly, Guardromon's missile launchers opened, but instead of his trademark attack flying out, MetalGarurumon's main attack soared through the air. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! For each missile that was launched, a demon was toasted. 

"Way to go, buddy! Who's da man, who's da man, who's da man!" Kazu started dancing around in victory until two dangerous demons came in and kicked Guardromon to the ground! 

"Oh, no! Guardromon!" 

"Don't worry, Kazu. That's just a minor setback. I'll be back on my feet again in no time." 

"But I thought you had wheels." 

"Don't wowwy, Kazu! Antylamon's got it all undew contwol!" Susie yelled out as the Ultimate Digimon powered up before firing her main attack at the two demons. 

"Bunny Blades!!" 

Naturally, the attacks caused some damage, but didn't do enough damage to defeat them! 

"Leomon, it's time!" Jeri announced bravely while holding up her card in the air. 

"Impmon-can we help out?" Mako yelled as he held up the card long enough for Beelzemon to see it. 

"Wow-how'd the kid get his hands on a card like that? No matter-Okay, guys! Let's shake these demons up!" 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Jeri and Ai yelled as the two cards were swiped through. 

"WarGreymon, activate!" Jeri shouted. 

"Black WarGreymon, activate!" Mako added. 

"'WarGreymon? Black WarGreymon?' Where'd Jeri and those two get those kind of cards?!" Kazu sputtered. 

Leomon roared as a 3-D hologram of WarGreymon appeared behind him; Beelzemon roared as a 3-D hologram of Black WarGreymon appeared behind him. Almost as one, they rose their arms to the sky and concentrated. A ball of orange energy appeared in Leomon's hands; a ball of red energy appeared in Beelzemon's hands. 

"TERRA FORCE!!!" 

"Eat this, you sawed-off freaks! TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

WHAM!!!! WHAM!!!! The two attacks made contact and not only destroyed the two demons that were there, but also destroyed a part of the city block! 

"Typical. Someone always wants a piece of my spotlight. Who better than Jeri and the newbies?" Kazu muttered. 

Justimon grinned somewhat at that statement before Cyberdramon's instinct for battle kicked in. (A/N: The reason I say "somewhat" is simple-do you see any mouth on Justimon's face? As least with Gallantmon's face mask, you can imagine a mouth behind that!) 

"Cyberdramon, what is it?" 

"The others...they need our help, and they need it now, Ryo!" 

"Naturally. Time to go!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Light up moon! Come down from the heavens! 

Answer only to one person, and be restricted 

Come on-light up moon! Pierce through the sky! Show your radiance, and keep on going 

Excel and win, Moon Fighter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakuyamon growled as she leaped up from her position on the ground and rose her staff to counter any more surprise attacks. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

The vampire grinned, as he was prepared for this move from the beginning. "Crystal Sphere!!" 

Rika grunted inside her sphere as her attack was deflected. 

"Let's see if Dracy can resist this!" MegaGargomon spoke out as he got up and fired his main attack. "Gargo Missiles!!" 

Just like with Sakuyamon's attack, Henry groaned as his own attack was deflected. 

Takato cried out in pain as he sadly held up his right arm to the sky, Gallantmon imitating his moves. 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! I've got to have the power needed to save my friends and my beloved from this vampire! GIVE ME AND GUILMON THE STRENGTH WE NEED TO WIN THIS FIGHT!" Takato wailed as Gallantmon was suddenly surrounded in a red haze of energy. 

"Gallantmon...it's me..." 

Rika, Takato, Henry and the Digimon were amazed when they heard the voice of an old friend. 

"Grani...?" Takato whispered in shock. 

"Is...is that really you?" Guilmon asked. 

"Yes, my friend. The power has always resided in you both, ever since that day, but you need to understand how to unlock it without being in a life-or-death situation." 

Takato knew what day Grani meant-the day he'd sacrificed himself to save Takato and Rika from the D-Reaper's idea of twisted revenge! At that instant, he remembered what he had to do, and how to do it. 

"Grani..." Gallantmon reported in Takato and Guilmon's voices. "You'll always be with us-mind, body, and spirit...!" 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

Gallantmon flew freely in the air once more, holding onto a double-bladed sword in his right hand, a regular sword in his left. 

"That's my Gogglehead-he just can't resist being in the spotlight!" 

"Talk about an encore, huh, Henry?" 

"You said it, Terriermon!" 

Dracula grinned with ease as he faced the transformed Exalted Knight Digimon. 

"You may have the advantage, my friend, but the one thing you lack is the items to defeat me." 

"Maybe so, but after what we do here, it won't be that long before we get that item! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

Holding out his double-bladed sword, Gallantmon fired a blast of blue energy that struck Dracula and, surprisingly enough, stripped him of the stolen power he'd taken from the Digimon! 

"You...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The vampire roared in anger as Justimon, Beelzemon and the others came in. 

"What happened to him?" Beelzemon asked. 

"To sum it up: Gallantmon just changed into his Crimson Mode and blasted Dracy, apparently taking away any use of our attacks." Terriermon noted. 

"Neat!" 

"I'M NOT OUT YET!" The vampire chanted in Latin one last time while holding out a gigantic energy ball, one that was so big, not even WarGreymon or Black WarGreymon could handle! 

"Everybody...GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" Takato screamed as the ball struck the entire team, injuring everyone and forcing the ones who were at Mega, or at Ultimate, to deDigivolve to their Rookie forms, with the exception of MarineAngemon! 

The Tamers groaned as they struggled to their feet, almost the entire team bloodied or badly beaten. Susie, Ai and Mako were okay, as was Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo, being in the front of the line, had taken the worst possible hits! 

"The Tamers never give up, and after this last encounter, we won't have to! Modify cards, guys!" Takato gasped, pulling out his Hybrid-Modify card. After seeing which one it was, Rika, Henry and Ryo all pulled out their own. Dracula grinned evilly, despite the wounds on his own body, as he slowly stepped forward. 

Digimodify! 

"DIGIMODIFY!" Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo chorused defiantly. 

"Sword of Courage, activate!" 

"Daggers of Love, activate!" 

"Staff of Reliability, activate!" 

"Whip of Friendship, activate!" 

As the weapons appeared in the Tamers' hands, Takato clipped his scabbard to his side and got in front of the team, facing them instead of Dracula. 

"Takato, what are you doing? Come on-this isn't funny!" Rika griped. 

"I'm not laughing! Everyone, I want you to give me all your power and send it into my sword!" 

That wasn't a response anyone was prepared to hear, least of all, Rika! 

"Hold on a minute, Chumly-do you even know how much power that is, with all of us combined?" Kazu asked in shock. 

"Mm-hmm, and that's why it's gotta work." 

"The ramifications it would have on you would be..." Renamon couldn't even finish her explanation, so Rika finished it in her blunt way. 

"...that you would die! Did you think about that, Gogglebrain?" 

Takato looked deeply into Rika's violet eyes with his own brown, chocolate orbs. 

"I know, but if you were given the chance, you would take it, too, and I would be trying to convince you not to go." 

Rika fought to keep her tears from showing, but try as she might, this reminded her of the time when Renamon had been forced to leave her side and return to the Digital World. 

"Just don't forget your promise..." 

"I won't." Takato wiped Rika's tears away before pulling her into a quick kiss that lasted only a few seconds. That's when he pulled away, tears of his own streaming down his cheeks as he held out the Sword of Courage, hands grasped around the hilt. The Tamers held up their Digivices at that second-Rika and Henry using their weapons-and beams of light flew out and struck the Sword, forcing Takato down to his knees! Rika grunted with pain as she felt like collapsing right then and there, but she told herself, mentally, to stay up. Takato roared in torment as his weapon glowed brightly before he was barely able to absorb it all through the blade of his sword. 

Dracula grunted in amazement as Takato flew up into the air, holding onto his sword tightly. A second later, the Tamer screamed while tackling Dracula in a gigantic bear hug and lifting him far up into the stratosphere!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You ignorant fool! What do you think you are doing?!" The Dark Prince ranted angrily as he started wrestling with Takato in midair. 

"I'm doing what we should've done the day we met you in Transylvania-I'm taking you out, Dracula, for good!" 

Takato waited until he figured he was far enough from his friends so that they wouldn't get hurt, then he screamed loudly while calling upon the power needed to change Gallantmon into his Crimson Mode and, with the Sword of Courage, stabbed Dracula directly in his undead heart! 

The vampire started laughing as he felt two things-one, that the sword's energy seemed to be powered up by the sun itself; two, that his feet were dissolving into dust. 

"You poor, deluded boy. In your haste to defeat me, you neglected to see how high up you've gone. The human body won't last long without oxygen, and once I go, I'll give you at least five minutes before I see you in hell." Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, laughed evilly, and insanely, as his entire body burst into dust that sprinkled over Takato's clothes. The Tamer suddenly gasped for breath as his windpipe was constricted! Dracula had been right-he had gone too high up! And now, he hardly had any oxygen to breathe. Takato gasped as quickly as he could to preserve air, but as his body hurtled toward the ground, and as he began to black out, only one thought came to mind... 

"Rika...I failed you. Because of my selfish pride, I wasn't able to keep my promise...I'm so sorry..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Light up moon! Tear the shadows apart! 

I don't need to put on any fake smiles 

Come on-light up moon! Replace clear shadows with a new form, flying high 

Excel and win, Moon Fighter! (song continues on; ends with a beat!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato...TAKATO! Hang on-I'm coming!" 

Rika knew Takato had succeeded in what he had to do, but in that one act of bravery, would it cost him his life? Not if she had anything to say about it! Ignoring everyone else, Rika grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder while using her Daggers of Love to fly gracefully in the air! 

"Come on, Digital Knight-pull yourself back up! Breathe-you can do it!" 

Rika felt her own throat constrict, even as she said those words, it had been difficult to do so. 

"Hi, Rika! Ooh-is that Takato? Is he playing a game with us? Can I play-?" 

"Calumon, what are you doing in here?!" Rika yelled impatiently, keeping her eyes focused on Takato's falling body. 

"When Leomon and Beelzemon fired their Terra something or others, I was hit by the resounding shockwave and fell into your bag. Hey-look! Takato just dropped a card! Don't worry, Rika-I'll get it!" The In-Training Digimon laughed as he bounced off Rika's head, extended his ears and soared down to where Takato's Modify card, formerly his Sword of Courage, was at. 

"Yay! Oh, Rika...I got it!" That last part, Calumon had said in a sing-song tone, but Rika wasn't perturbed. Calumon had come through for her, and for Takato. 

"Takato, don't you dare die on me..." Rika pleaded silently as she changed direction and skyrocketed down as fast as she could...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato...? Takato? Hey, Gogglehead-it's time to wake up!" 

"Takato? Wakey, wakey..." 

Takato gasped loudly as he gulped in a huge amount of air and promptly coughed it out. A second later, he opened his eyes and saw what he considered the most beautiful sight ever-Rika, with a pair of daggers by her side, her hair draped over her shoulders, a tinge of pink on her cheeks and Calumon on top of Rika's head. 

"It's about time you woke up! Are you okay?" 

Takato looked around and saw the others in the distance coming their way, then looked at Calumon and saw that in his mouth, he held his Hybrid-Modify card. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rika, before all this happened, I used to just think you were the Digimon Queen, but with what happened today, I think I'll have to give you a new rank--to me, you'll always be my special Moon Fighter." 

Rika smiled as she leaned down and kissed Takato with extreme passion, not even releasing him when Ryo, Kazu and Terriermon began making cat calls. 

"So, it's finally over." Renamon concluded calmly, a tiny smile on her face. 

"Maybe, or it could only be just the beginning." Guilmon added cryptically. 

Guilmon, don't say that! After everything you guys have gone through, there's one happy moment of glory, and it's gone in a second. Let's see what develops next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	23. Epilogue: "Remember-you promised..."

Me: Okay, people-since a week has gone by without anybody posting up new chapters for any of their stories, hopefully, we are able to do so now. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Promise of the Setting Sun." Once again, the translated words are from www.animelyrics.com. 

Rika: Anything else we should know about? 

Me: (grins) Yeah-you're gonna sing it in this final chapter to "Tamers V.S. Dracula!" (laughs evilly, even as an infuriated Rika is held back by Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Ryo) 

Rika: LET ME GO, GUYS! I'LL JUST SNAP HIS NECK, THEN WE CAN ALL GO HOME!!! 

Takato: Rika, stop! You can't kill him-that wouldn't be right! 

Terriermon: Yeah, Rika-Momentai, would you?! 

Rika: Ix-nay with the Omentai-may! 

Terriermon: Whoa! She knows Pig-Latin. 

Henry: Just calm down, Rika. Think of something you enjoy doing daily, and that should help. 

Ryo: Yeah, sweetpea-think of something you enjoy. 

Me: (grin grows wider) For someone who claims to be the "Digimon King," he sure set himself up for what's gonna happen now! (Takato, Henry and Terriermon step back as Rika turns around) 

Rika: Think of something I enjoy doing daily, huh? How's this for starters?! (starts whaling on Ryo repeatedly, leaving no room for error!) 

Me: (laughs) Anyway, I'm gonna leave out a chorus from the song, but that's how it's sung in an MP I found while surfing the net a few weeks ago. Our famous red-haired Tamer does sing it, and this same song is also the ending song for the 6th Digimon movie! Yeah! 

Takato: (blushes) It is, huh? Rika must have a sweet voice. 

Terriermon: She hasn't even sang yet, and already, he's drooling over her. We'd better call some maintenance people down here! 

Me, Henry: Terriermon! 

Me: Many thanks to all those who've reviewed "Tamers V.S. Dracula" from beginning to end! And, don't think this is over with yet-I've got plans to continue my time line with a certain wedding between two Tamers. I'd give you the plotline, but I wouldn't want to give anything out beforehand. 

Terriermon: (whistles loudly; tiptoes away from the computer, where he has seemingly e-mailed quite a few people)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers: Tamers V.S. Dracula 

Epilogue-"Remember-you promised..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's finally over! We did it!" -Rika Nonaka 

"Yeah, it's good to be back...with the people you care about most." -Takato Matsuki, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Talk about a climactic battle, huh? The Digimon didn't have enough energy to Biomerge into OmegaGallantmon or SaberGargomon, so Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo ended up Biomerging the old-fashioned way and with Beelzemon, headed off to find out where that creepy vampire slunk off to. While that was happening, Calumon ended up clearing the Tamers' good names, as well as his fellow Digimon's names, thanks to a recording he'd accidentally made of Dracula confessing to the crime committed a few days ago. Then, when the team of Mega's finally caught up with Dracula, he summoned up a horde of demon soldiers to take the Tamers out! With Kazu, Jeri, Kenta and the others coming in to help, it was left to Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon to finish the job. In the end, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was able to strip Dracula of the Digimon's powers, Takato used the last of his resources to finish off the Prince of Darkness for good, and Rika saved her future husband from a premature death! Makes you wonder what the wedding's gonna be like, huh?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"To me, you'll always be my Digital Knight..." 

Those words of love and sincerity rang true in Takato's ears as he continued to reminisce about what had occurred during the summer a little over three months ago. Only problem was, he was reminiscing during a class, and guess who he had as his teacher yet again? 

"Takato, were you even listening to what I just said?!" 

At that second, all images of the past-including Rika's tender words-were pushed to the back of his mind as Takato tried to focus on what was just said. 

"Uh...what's 30 divided by 10?" 

With an exasperated sigh, Ms. Asagi responded, "No, Takato. If we were discussing math, then you would only be spending time with me during your lunch hour. Instead, you will be spending time in detention writing a five-page essay on what you did during the previous summer!" 

Takato numbly nodded, then waited until Ms. Asagi's back was turned before gritting his teeth in anger and clenching his fists. This detention he'd just been handed completely ruined his chances of meeting with Rika at the park! Noticing Takato suddenly radiate the color of crimson, Jeri worriedly tapped Kazu on the shoulder. Turning to see, Kazu gulped, made sure Ms. Asagi was writing on the board before getting up and tapping Takato on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Chumly-calm down!" Kazu whispered cautiously. "It wouldn't do any of us any good if we ended up seeing Megidramon on the evening news, would it?" 

After being reminded of that fact, Takato calmed down almost immediately and gave his friend a half-grin. Nodding in agreement, Kazu quickly returned to his seat and actually tried to write down what was on the board. 

"If you want, Henry and I can go by the park and tell Rika you'll be a little late." Jeri advised sweetly to Takato a moment later. Takato blushed slightly and his grin widened in relief. Rika would still be waiting for him when he got out, and it would be because of Henry and Jeri! 

"Thanks. Tell Guilmon I'll bring him a batch of bread-day old, day old, day old bread and Guilmon bread, too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just don't forget your promise..." 

"I won't." 

For the first time ever, while she was in class, Rika sighed a happy sigh of contentment while remembering those simple words spoken before she'd been given a quick kiss during the Tamers' final confrontation against Dracula. However, her sigh had been heard by at least some of the girls in her class, and most importantly, it had been heard by her teacher as well. 

"Apparently, Ms. Nonaka must have ESP if she doesn't need to pay attention, so would you care to explain what could be more important than today's lesson?" 

Rika snapped out of her daydream at that instant, blushing furiously and struggling to come up with a sensible answer. Unfortunately, her brain must have decided to take a lunch break early since she couldn't think of anything good enough that would get her out of trouble! 

"Um...why does the sky turn orange whenever the sun rises and sets?" 

Hushed giggles were heard a moment later as Rika soon found herself being stared down by her teacher a second later. 

"If we were learning about how the Earth functions as a whole, you would be forced to eat lunch in here; yet, we are not. So, you will stay after school and help the students in detention with whatever problems they need help on." 

Rika numbly nodded, waiting until her teacher had turned before clenching her fists, gritting her teeth and glowing a faint shade of blue. This senseless deed completely ruined her plans of meeting up with Takato after school in the park! Luckily for Rika, the window behind her was open just a bit, so a familiar Digimon appeared at that window and started talking in a low voice, so as not to attract attention. 

"This is just a minor distraction, Rika. There's no need to blow things out of proportion yet. I'll inform Takato that you'll be a little late in arriving at the park." 

Her mind back in working order, Rika felt her cheeks grow hot as she imagined seeing Takato nod in understanding when Renamon told him what had happened. 

"Thanks, Renamon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day dwindled on and both Tamers, Takato and Rika, had to stay after school-Takato, the public school; Rika, the private school-in detention, neither one knowing the other was serving time as well. Whereas Rika had to keep her mind focused on helping out other students, Takato kept his mind focused on what he'd done earlier-thought about Rika. And, since she had been involved in a big part of his summer, this five-page thing would be a breeze! 

"'What I did during Summer Vacation...' Hmm-sounds like a cheap made-for-TV movie, but whatever works for Ms. Nami..." 

Takato knew he could go into explicit detail about the battle against Dracula, but remembering what had happened when he, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri had first informed their teacher about their trip to the Digital World, he decided to skip that part-mostly, 'cause that would take him the entire night to write down!-and headed to the aftermath of the battle... 

"'The battle had been won, that much was true. We had traveled to Transylvania and, for the past week or so, had battled the infamous vampire known to the world as Dracula. This part alone would take up too much time to write about, so I'll leave the gory stuff out this time. Anyway, I could tell you about what my girlfriend/fiancee and I did while we helped out my parents in their bakery for the remaining summer months or when Kazu and Ryo pulled a nasty trick on the two of us-that would be me and my fiancee Rika Nonaka-the Digimon Queen?-on our way to Transylvania as well as the trick we played on them on our way back home, but that stuff wouldn't be nearly as romantic-or, as Rika likes to call it, 'filled with ooey-gooey love sap'-as what Rika did for me on the last day before school started and we would be forced to go to our separate schools once again..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback 

Three months ago... 

Takato worriedly paced around Guilmon's shed with his partner and Calumon eyeing him with worried looks on their faces as well. 

"What's wrong, Takato? You haven't been this upset since I found you and Rika trying to eat each other, which was a loooooooooooooooooooooooooong time ago!" Calumon chirped up. 

"Or the time when Impmon tried to make me do mean things to people in the park and you thought it was me when it really wasn't." Guilmon added. 

Takato grinned wholeheartedly at his best friend before hugging him and Calumon tightly. 

"It's not that, guys. It's Rika...she said she had something to tell me and that I should get to the park before night and it's almost time for the sun to set now. Where could she be?" 

"Wow! Rika must have really good ears, 'cause she's right behind you, Takato!" Calumon advised while squeezing out of his grip before heading up to Rika, who wasn't dressed like she normally would be at all! In this case, she was dressed exactly like she'd been before she'd first left for the Digital World so long ago, her hair down and the whole ensemble. This time, however, she had sparkles in her hair "to make it stand out even more so than it does now," her mother had stated before she'd left. 

"Hi, Rika! Takato was just talking about you because we were all getting really worried since you hadn't shown up yet like you promised him you would-" 

"Thanks, Calumon. Could you guys excuse us? This is gonna be hard enough without an audience of Digimon who can't keep their mouths shut around others-no offense, Renamon." 

Nodding briefly, the Fox Digimon vanished from view while Guilmon and Calumon went back inside the shed to finish off the last bits of the Guilmon bread Takato had brought for them earlier. 

"Rika...you look...you look..." 

"Don't tell me; let me guess-'as beautiful as a painted rose?'" 

Takato caught the sarcastic tone in her voice and had gotten used to it by now. Shaking his head, the young teenage boy continued saying what he wanted to say, but with his head bowed down low, so low that Rika had to strain to hear what he had to say. 

"You look as gorgeous as I've always pictured you, but it wouldn't matter to me if you wore this or what you normally wear. To me, you're always as pretty as the sun itself, and just as blinding." 

Rika felt her cheeks grow extremely hot at that statement, and she smiled shyly at Takato before pulling him into a much-needed kiss. After the battle against the vampire had ended, the two of them had to work with Takato's parents since they couldn't help out at Rika's mother's agency anymore. Thanks to the Tamers saving the world yet again, Takato and Rika's sentences had been revoked once their names had been cleared and the Digimon given a full pardon. 

"Thanks, Takato. You don't know how much I needed to hear that..." 

"Oh, I could make an educated guess." 

Rika playfully hit him on the shoulder before continuing. "This isn't gonna be easy for me to do and the last thing I need are your cornball jokes. No-I'm not breaking up with you. The last thing I really don't need right now is to see ChaosGallantmon wreaking havoc on Shinjuku just because of a misunderstanding on your part." 

"Ooooookay. So, is there a reason I had to come here while the sun's setting behind us?" 

Rika nodded while holding onto Takato's hands tightly with her own. The blush on her cheeks got even redder as she looked back up and not only stared into Takato's eyes, but mentally prepared herself for what she had to do...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Chorus) 

"We'll be together forever, forever...because we promised that setting sun... 

"I want to see you soon...Please convey that feeling...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika sighed under her breath as she heard soft, melodic music playing in the background and knew only one person-Digimon-could be behind this. 

"Renamon, you're gonna pay for this. This is the last thing I need right now!" 

Takato was completely awestruck at how Rika sounded. He never would've guessed that her voice could come out so melodious! Within seconds, he found himself practically entranced as Rika started singing again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart; you kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little... 

"It was the first time I felt so relieved so, I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket 

"Do you want to go walking...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a blank stare on his face, Takato nodded to Rika's question, even if it was meant to be in the song. Grinning to herself, Rika kept a firm grip on his hand and the two of them walked away from Guilmon's shed, Rika alone noticing that the music seemed to follow their every move. 

"Renamon..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Chorus) 

"We'll be together forever, forever...because we promised that setting sun in lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange... 

"That setting sun will whisper, 'It will be okay...' 

"I want to see you soon...Please convey that feeling...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Within minutes, though to Takato, it felt like seconds, he and Rika were back at the Matsuki bakery, standing outside of the doorway that led inside. Pulling himself out of his trance, Takato nodded, barely able to speak. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like this...?" 

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Rika retorted, putting a finger up to his lips to momentarily silence him as she started singing the final chords of the song.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...So that I can meet you with your very favorite-my best smile! 

"I'll hang in through every day..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Knowing what she did next would definitely have made her the talk of the school-if school was going on-but she didn't care. The chorus came up one last time as Rika pulled Takato close and danced with him in front of the Matsuki bakery, a look of peace on her face as well as his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Chorus) 

"We'll be together forever, forever...because we promised that setting sun-even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange... 

"'It will be okay,' because that setting sun connects us 

"Don't cry anymore...In the light of the love in our hearts..." 

(Music continues on, eventually fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika smiled once more as Takato pulled away and clapped as loud as possible. 

"Whoo-hoo! One more time, Rika! Encore!" 

Rika quickly shook her head, pulling her hair back up into a ponytail at that moment. 

"Okay, now that this ooey-gooey love sap is over and done with, we'll only talk about this once every month-got it? That means one month from now, we'll meet at Dinoboy's, get him out for a while and just talk." 

Takato nodded briefly. "That's just fine with me, Rika." 

"Renamon? I know you're here, and I know you were the one playing the music, so come out." 

A second later, Renamon did appear, but she wasn't the one who had been playing the music. She informed them of that fact instantly. 

"It wasn't Renamon? Then who could've...?" 

"'Okay, now that this ooey-gooey love sap is over and done with...'" 

Both Takato and Rika's heads shot up in irritation and embarrassment as they not only recognized that voice, but the voice of the other one who spoke immediately after! 

"'That's just fine with me, Rika.'" 

"KAZU?!!" 

"RYO?!!" 

"Crap! They heard us! Run for it!" Kazu sputtered as he and Ryo made a mad dash as far away as possible, which wasn't that far, because Takato and Rika not only caught up with them, they both started whaling on them, Rika doing most of that, Takato mainly cheering her on... 

End flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...'So, not only did Rika and I-mostly Rika, matter-of-fact-get our revenge on the two who'd basically spied on us, but I got to truly enjoy my last day of freedom because despite what Kazu and Ryo had done, I spent it with the young woman that I loved...'" 

"Well?" Takato had a look of hope mixed with fear in his eyes as he waited for Ms. Asagi's answer. He received it as tears started coursing down her cheeks, which reminded Takato once more of that day they'd left for the Digital World, and what she'd said to them... 

"You're just kids! You're my responsibility! Those things could have rabies, and who would take care of you? You can't even get through P.E. without getting hurt!" 

Takato allowed himself a small smile as he also recalled what Terriermon had said to try to calm Ms. Asagi down...basically, his trademark saying. 

"Momentai!" 

"'Momentai'-it means 'don't worry.'" 

"This felt like you put your heart and soul into this essay, Takato." The Tamer in question could only nod as Ms. Asagi wiped some tears away before continuing. "If you would only do this kind of work during school hours, you probably wouldn't be in detention so much...you can go and see her, since you were evidently planning on doing so earlier." 

Bowing, Takato grabbed his backpack and raced out the door as fast as possible, calling out, "Thanks, Ms. Asagi!" at the same time. 

"'Fiancee?' He's not planning on...no! He's just a kid...what would he know about marrying someone, especially at his age?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato raced across most of Shinjuku as fast as inhumanly possible, hoping beyond all hope that Rika had stayed, that she hadn't left and that she remembered what she'd said a month ago. 

"We'll only talk about this once every month-got it?" 

"That's just fine with me, Rika." 

Takato burst through the bushes that led into Shinjuku Park, catching his breath, noticing the sun starting its decent and continuing onward until he finally reached Guilmon's shed. 

"Hopefully, Jeri and Henry told her about this..." 

"Hopefully, Renamon told him about this...Takato?!" 

"Rika?!" 

The two were still trying to catch their breath as they stared up at each other for the longest time before embracing in a tight hug. 

"I had to stay after school at detention..." Takato and Rika chorused at the same time, stopping when they realized that they had to do the same thing-for the most part. 

With a cynical grin, Rika pushed Takato onto the grass before plopping herself on his lap causing the both of them to blush-Takato, for being in this extremely awkward position; Rika, for even thinking about this idea in the first place. 

"So, what reason did you have to stay after, Gogglehead?" 

"The usual...summer withdrawal, the aftermath of defeating a vampire who could be considered your worst enemy next to the D-Reaper, thinking about a certain redhead during school hours..." 

"Stupid Gogglehead."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"They thought they defeated me...They thought I was gone...Boy, were they wrong...And, when I am strong enough, I will return, and I will have my revenge...!" 

Now, that's not good! Who is this guy, and will the Tamers finally get some down time between now and the wedding? Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


End file.
